


How Prettily They Break

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, Daddy Kink, Dark, Drug Withdrawal, Forced Crossdressing, Human Trafficking, I hope your taking these tags seriously, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Snapped Canada, Underage Drug Use, adding more tags as I go, happy endings are subjective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 61,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is a sixteen year old mess. a drug addict who's tearing his family apart at the seams. Maybe that's why this is happening to him. some twisted form of Karma that lead to him being drugged ( how ironic), kidnapped and sold.  </p><p>Alfred is sick and tired of his druggie brother pulling their family through hell... but how will he react when they realize Matthew isn't coming home from his latest bender.</p><p>More importantly... exactly  how far gone can a person  become  when they completely break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. numb

**Author's Note:**

> oh dear... another story. well, this one I am only updating once a week! PLUS! I shall always be two chapters ahead so I never feel like I'm drowning in the need to update every day! 
> 
> I'll add more tags as the story progresses. main pairing here is going to be RusCan ^^

“fuck… how much did I take….” Matthew groaned, not even bothering to shift as he woke. every inch of his body ached, he could feel his stomach churning as his head pounded. This had to be the worst hangover he’d ever had. What the fuck had Carlos given him? Did the moron grab the wrong fucking bottle again? As soon as he could find the will to move even an inch beyond opening his mouth, dude was gonna get his ass kicked. of course, that could take a few days. 

“Not too much” echoed a voice making Matthew jump half out of his skin, the voice was unfamiliar, close and damn it hurt! “Course… the special K probably didn’t help much” 

As he worked to make sense of the words, it occurred to him he still hadn’t opened his eyes. He squeezed them tighter shut before opening them a crack, but the room was pitch black, or… He tried to move his hands and found he couldn’t do that either. He could feel panic start to set in. Where was he, What happened?! He tried to fight through the fuzz of the hangover to sort things out. 

“He’s a cute little thing isn’t he? Think it’s what B had in mind?” a second voice, female this time. 

“Yeah, I think he’ll do the trick. though… I gotta say, wouldn’t mind keeping this one to myself, boy or not that’s one pretty face.“ 

“What the hell is going on?” Matthew asked. He flinched as a hand touched his cheek. He fell silent, his chest heaving in fear, eyes wide against the blindfold. 

“Don’t worry about it kid, you won’t be here for long.” the man added almost sadly with a sigh.

“Don’t get attached now Lars, you can’t keep them all!” scolded the woman.

“Yea yea I know.” the hand moved away and the bed he was apparently lying on shifted as the weight left it 

“P-Please… what do you want?! My dad’ll pay you i swear! J-Just let me go!” Matthew hurried out. Oh god… Papa and Alfred wouldn’t even realize he was missing. They’d think he was just off on another bender. His dealer was more likely to notice before his family.

It wasn’t exactly an unfair assumption, since his fourteenth birthday, Matthew had been reported missing five times, only to return home a few days later completely strung out. Now he was sixteen it was more or less expected. They had tried rehab, but It never stuck, Probably because Matthew had no desire to come down from his high. They had given up on the idea of rehab completely when he had ODed six months ago right after his second attempt in the youth center. Tears stung his eyes remembering the anger he received for it. Papa had been torn apart, but Alfred had been pissed. The nurses called security and had him escorted from the hospital because he was screaming so loud. What had Alfred yelled? ‘I’m done trying to save you, your just gonna get your self fucking killed’ Well… you might have been right about that Al...

“Yeah your Daddy’s gonna pay kid. Your new daddy that is.” The females voice was farther away now. “Hey, B’s not gonna care the kid is oxy addict is he?” 

“Nawh, long as he hasn’t made it to the needle, he said he didn’t care. You haven’t been stupid enough to shoot up yet, right kid?”

No… he hadn’t, he had a steady supply of pills so far. But he could lie! maybe they’d let him go! 'Or maybe they’ll just kill you.' whispered a voice in the back of his head. tears welled in his eyes now, soaking into the blindfold as they escaped. “No!” he sobbed. 

“There ya have it belle, no dirty needles to worry about.” 

Matthew took in his surroundings as best he could between listening carefully hoping for clues on what was going to happen to him. An experimental shift of his legs told him they were loosely bound to the bed. Oh, he was laying on a bed! A warmth told him he was covered by a blanket, but it was troubling that he could feel the fabric almost everywhere. He was only wearing boxers! A flush came to his face, they had stripped him? Yeah because that’s what he should be concerned about right now… Interrupting his thought process his senses picked up the click of a lighter then the familiar smell of pot as the smoke drifted towards him a few moments later. 

“God Lars… do you gotta do that shit now? What if B throws a fit? “ 

“What a fit over some pot, but not what we slipped him?” the voice laughed then murmured closer to him “Kid could probably use a hit anyway.” Matthew let out a gasp and jolted as he felt lips against his, smoke being forced into his mouth, and subsequently into his lungs. A tongue slipped in briefly tracing the inside of his lip before pulling back. Matthew shuddered, his lungs holding the smoke in shock before he coughed and spluttered. “Mmmm tastes good... I wonder how he manages that when he’s strung out…” a hand trailed over his cheek and Matthew tried to turn away, the fingers grew harsher as they grabbed his chin holding his face steady “Think B would care if his little doll took one more roll before he got him?” 

“ I don’t know, but if you're gonna be a fucking perv go find your girl and take it out on her. Not the merchandise.” 

Matthew heard the man sigh and flinched as a hand carded through his hair catching a few knots “Too bad. Least the paycheck will make it worthwhile. When it he suppose to be here?” 

“This evening around seven” came the bored reply. The hands left him.

The man he had the brainpower to gather was named Lars, sounded angry as Matthew heard him crossing the room, “How did he manage that one? We don’t hold them for more than four hours belle” 

“By offering to triple the finders fee.” Lars grunted and muttered in irritated acceptance. 

“Well… if he's gonna be here for that long…” the footsteps came closer again and Matthew tensed. “Than I’m gonna have a little fun” Matthew felt cold air hitting his chest as the blanket was moved slightly. 

“B’s gonna murder you” came belles sing song reply

“I’ll use a condom, he’ll never even know. Besides, we don’t know if he’s been fucked before, should get something before that monster cock rips him to shreds. Might make it easier” Matthew stiffened at the words. What? Monster what doing what?! There was another click of the lighter and a pair of open lips pressed against his against exhaling the smoke into Matthews mouth. He tried to pull away again only to find himself pushed into the bed as far as possible, a hand going to hold his nose, forcing him to inhale. Lars pulled away and Matthew felt a weight on top of him. “There’s a boy.” he said quietly “Might wanna take off belle, unless you wanna watch” 

“God you’re disgusting… just wrap that fucking thing, I’m not getting murdered because your a horn dog.” 

Matthew tried his best to block out what was happening. horrified as the hands moved down and wrapped around him, working to force his body into reaction. Shame took a hold as Lars had merely chuckled. It was more embarrassment and fear than pain that cause him to sob as finger probed. He had been fucked before, but rape was a little fucking different!

He begged but it fell on deaf ears Lars didn’t seem to care when he screamed out at the member that roughly shoved it’s way inside, merely shoving a hand over Matthew's mouth. Matthew was shaking, but he made himself go limp. Tears spilling out of his eyes as he let it happen… he could have tried to fight, but his head spun with a drugged haze of whatever still ran through him and the pot that was now mingling in. Matthew was there enough to know tensing was only going to make it worse. He tried to let his mind go, focus on anything other than the jostling and grunts from the body above him.

In an attempt to block it out he wondered Idly, as his face screwed up in pain, what his brother was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special k / k = ketamine. Can be used as a date rape drug. injectable or easily slipped in a drink.
> 
> Oxy = oxycodone . a drug in the opid family. Highly addictive. 
> 
> 'Made it to the Needle' reference : oxycodone is sometimes called a gateway to heroin use. Heroin being easier to get a hold of and producing a similar high.
> 
> I apologize if Belgium is ooc... I've never written her before. but she'll only be around until chapter three.


	2. scrambled eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said once a week... and I really was going to wait until Saturday... but I've been having such a dry spell with my other stories today (if any of you read them, I'm trying! I have like four different documents open writing a paragraph here and there), I felt the need to post a bit early. Enjoy Alfred's POV

Alfred wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around Matthew's throat at the moment. He swore he would be at school today. “Just going out with friends,” he said, “I’ll only be a few hours!” he swore. Yeah fucking right. How long was this night out gonna last? A day? A week? 

He gave up on waiting as the bell rang, slamming his locker shut and stalking off to biology. He shouldn’t even give a shit anymore, Matthew obviously didn’t care about anyone else when he was off trying to kill himself. Alfred, however, knew he wasn’t going to be able to stop caring. He knew deep down, even if it destroyed him, he would keep trying to save his brother. “A hero never gives up” he grumbled under his breath as he opened the door to class taking his seat next to his white-haired lab partner. 

He had only been settled in his seat for a moment when The teacher said almost giddily, “Good news class! We’re doing dissection today!” 

“What are we dissecting?” his partner, Gilbert, shouted.

“Sheep eyes!” said the teacher bringing out a large white bucket, and reaching a gloved hand in to retrieve one of the slimy looking orbs. huge smile plastered on his face.

Ugh, gross thought Alfred. He could feel his stomach flipping. Was there anything more disgusting than an eye out of its socket? He couldn’t think of a single thing.

The scalpels and gloves were passed out, along with worksheets and instructions. They were going to need to cut away the fat before they could move on to actually opening it up. 

Alfred poked at it with a gloved finger. “Dude… I’m never eating scrambled eggs again…” 

Gilbert snickered “Little squeamish? Don’t worry, the awesome me has it cover!” came the harshly accented voice as Gil started to saw away bits of fat. Alfred took notes and watched in distaste. 

To his credit, he managed to stay in his seat until it was time to open the damn thing up. At that point, Alfred tore off to the front of the room. His knees hit the floor painfully and hands flew to either side of the garbage can as his breakfast reappeared. 

He heard the disgusted sounds from the students around him as he retched. How much could he have in his stomach? Wave after wave rocked him, and he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. The quarterback yacking over an eyeball… Damn he was gonna catch hell for this… He felt a hand at his back as his stomach stopped contracting. Staying put for a minute, just in case, he worked to catch his breath. 

“Alfred… maybe you should go to the nurses for the rest of class…” muttered the teacher, trying his best to hide the slightly disgusted tone. Alfred looked up and nodded. Oh sure, vomit is disgusting… but not cutting open a fucking sheeps eye! 

Shakily he stood back on his feet, he accepted the tissue that was held out to him, wiping his mouth and turning to grab his things. He was eternally grateful to find Gil with his backpack and coat in ungloved hands behind him. “I’ll uh… give you the notes later okay?” 

“Yeah… thanks” he left the room, quiet laughter and murmurs behind him. 

Alfred made his way down to the nurse. His stomach was fine now, as long as he didn’t think about it that was. There were a lot of things Alfred.F Bonnefoy could stomach. Rotten food, dirty diapers, cleaning up his brother when he came home from a bender covered in puke and god knows what else… But dissection just wasn’t one of those things. That had always been Matthew’s strong suit. 

That’s what had pissed Alfred off so much. Two classes they did share were Bio and Math. Both it seemed Matthew could still keep up in despite being out of it 75% of the time. During Bio, Matthew was usually shoved into a group of three with him and Gilbert, not around often enough for the teacher to subject another student to being his partner. This meant if they were cutting anything open, Matthew and Gil took over letting Alfred stare at the notes, writing down whatever they told him while not having to look himself. 

Whenever Matthew showed up at home, Alfred was going to kick his ass! 

-

“Papa! I’m home.” Alfred called as he walked in the front door. No reply, Alfred cringed hoping the man just hadn’t heard him. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag before he padded across the front hall and into the kitchen where he heard pots and pans clanging. “Yo dad, I’m home” 

Francis jumped and spun. “Ah! Alfred, Did you have a good day at school cher?” there was a smile on his face and he was holding a sud covered plate in his hands, soggy remains of breakfast clinging to it and causing Alfred to gulp and look pointedly away. He was relieved for the lack of tears and bad news, but greatly put off by the soapy bits of omelette on the plate.

“Yeah it was okay. Uh, looks like it’s just us for dinner though…” he said carefully dragging a seat out at the table and sitting down, his blue eyes scanned over his father, watching him tense slightly at the words.

“Oh… Alright then” Francis put on a cheery smile, but Alfred knew it was bullshit. They both knew the code already. Just them for dinner roughly translated to, ‘Mattie’s on another bender and we don’t fucking know when he’s gonna be home this time’ and that cheery smiled really meant Papa was going to be up all night by the window and the phone waiting.. “Did you want anything specific for dinner?” 

“Just nothing with eggs please” Alfred sighed, dropping his head to the table. 

“How was school?” Francis offered as he finished up his task.

“Could have been better” Alfred answered. That was code for, I miss my brother. 

-

Alfred sat in the living room, some Sci-Fi movie playing that neither of them were paying attention too. Both were far too busy glancing out the window every few minutes. It didn’t seem to matter how many times Matthew took off, they always spent it on edge. Alfred couldn’t stand it. Not the being on edge himself, but Watching his father look out the window so very torn up. Neither one wanting to voice the fear that this might be the time he didn’t come home. 

Alfred rose from his seat “I think I’m gonna get some sleep.” he walked towards Francis leaning down to press a kiss to his tensely smiling father’s forehead “Good night Papa.” please don’t stay up all night again… He thought to himself

“Goodnight cher,” said Papa with a small smile, his hand reached out catching Alfred's and squeezing it in silent thanks. Alfred gave a return smile and turned from the room. 

Alfred skipped every other step on his way to his bedroom. He wasn’t really going to sleep, he wouldn’t sleep until his body forced it. What he was doing, however, was something Francis couldn’t stomach. 

Alfred reached his bedroom and went to the closet, he opened the door and reached up, fingers closing around the black police scanner. He turned it on and walked to his bed listening to the static and rough reports going back and forth. 

He was listening for anything regarding teenage boys around Matthews age, drugs, shooting, etc. If anything sounded troubling he would hop on his bike and go until he was sure it wasn’t Matthew, and if he stumbled upon him, he would drag his ass home on the bus, stoned or not. He looked at the red numbers on his alarm clock. Eight fifty-six pm. This was going to be a long fucking night. 

He sighed as he sat back and closed his eyes. How had this even happened? Alfred and Matthew had always been close… They were twins for god's sake! until the drugs came into play, they had been inseparable. For the life of him he couldn’t figure out where it all went to hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the eye dissection in high school... it was awful. I seriously did not eat eggs for a year. I wish i was kidding, but I just couldn't handle it. heart dissection was much easier. though I'm proud to say, neither made me puke!


	3. Traveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't go back and forth the whole time. POV's are going to jump around a bit in later chapters. some Francis, some Ivan, etc. this one is all Matthew however. It's going to get darker in the next chapter (which will be another Matthew POV, maybe some Ivan..) Comment and let me know what you think if you have the time :) It would be nice to get some feed back!

“Let me fucking go you maniacs!” Matthew yanked against his restraints again. his mind was clearing more, strength returning to some extent. he hurt like a mother fucker, but that wasn’t about to stop him. 

“Kid, calm down before you damage yourself, you're not going-”

“Fuck you!”

“Already did~” a lazy reply 

“You’re a fucking cunt! I swear to god I’m gonna rip your head off and shove it right up your-Ouch what the shit!” Matthew felt something sting him. “What the fuck was that!” 

“There, I give him five minutes and he’ll quiet down.” Bella stated, she sounded exhausted. 

“Thank god... B is gonna have fun training that mouth off him, fuck...” 

 

What the hell had they just given him! What the hell was going on! He kept screaming obscenities, threats, demanding answers he didn’t get, tried to break his bindings, but a short while later he felt a warmth wash over him. He slowed, getting progressively groggy and within five minutes after the warm tingling… He was quiet, lost on a wave of something he couldn’t name...

 

-  
“Where the fuck is he?” Matthew could hear Lars pacing back and forth.

“Will you just relax? We get to charge a late fee if he does show, and if he doesn’t, you get the keep the kid. Win win for you” 

“ Yeah but I don’t like fucking keeping him here this long. It’s like begging to be caught.” 

“He’s a street kid remember? No one is missing him.”

“Yeah cause a street kid has clothing like that. They also routinely claim that daddy will pay for their release.” 

“So he’s some spoiled little rich kid whose parents probably don’t give a shit about their disappointment. Relax. He’ll be here” 

“He better fucking be or I’m gonna-” Lars stopped talking and Matthew tensed. What had stopped him? 

“Go ahead, what are you going to do to me comrade?” A new voice…the thick accent echoed in Matthews ears. Silence followed and there was a chuckle. “Da, is what I thought. Where is he?” 

“Over here. We think you’ll like him, pretty little thing, just like you wanted. Hooked on oxy, but no tracks, no needles just pills.” Belle said, three sets of foot steps nearing the bed. Matthew felt panic take him, he wanted to see, to run, to get away! His chest was heaving and he was sweating. The steps stopped beside him and the blanket was pulled back to reveal his boxer clad form (Lars had been.. kind enough to re clothe him after his second go). 

A hum met his ears and he jumped as a hand touched his chest, fingers delicately tracing lines, inspecting. a hand reach for the blindfold, removing it. Matthew closed his eyes to the sudden light, everything was a bright blur without his glasses. He cracked open his eyes and saw three fuzzy figured over him. Varying shades of blonde, two of them almost the same height, but the man who was currently stroking his face seemed much larger set. He honestly couldn’t tell from this if it was fat or not… “ Pretty eyes…” the man murmured, then louder, “Yes, he will do…” Matthews breath caught. Do for what? “How long has he been off?” 

“Since last night. He has some pills in his bag and we gave him a some more K a couple hours back, kid started screaming and shit. He just woke back up an hour ago. ” 

“Give him pills, I do not need him vomiting in the van” 

A final run through his hair and the fingers pulled back, The group all moving away from him. They were discussing something, but all Matthew could focus on currently was another fucking hit. God yes please, anything to escape this hell for a while! Please! Anything to stop the withdrawal. He had already been through that twice. Nothing was worse then the thought of going through it again while he was stuck with these sick freaks. 

Possibly due to his cravings, stressful situation and basic feeling of hopelessness currently, he quietly prayed they would kill him before it set in.

A slightly clearer figure appeared in front of him holding a small blue pill. It was like heaven in her fingers. He opened his mouth willingly “Bite me and I’ll punch you in the face I swear…” she muttered hesitating

“Let me” came the strong Russian voice from behind her “What is his name?”

“According to the student Id, Matthew Bonnefoy” Lars supplied

the larger figure got close, Belle standing and the blurs traded place. The Ashen haired giant came into slightly clearer view. Matthew swallowed dryly. he blinked, able to make out the edges of his face, the colour of his eyes… purple like his, but closer to a pink then Matthews. “Open up Matvey” came a shockingly gentle request. He complied, without hesitation. Two of his pills were placed in his mouth, he wasn’t stupid enough to bite, what good would it do? Were the restraints suddenly going to pop open and his captors all fall unconscious? No, more likely he would get the shit beat out of him and wouldn’t get the god damned pills. A straw followed the wonderful circles and he drank back the water quickly “Very good” Matthew ducked at the hand that patted his head. Now he just had to wait for it to kick in so maybe he could forget a bit. He lulled his head back so he was staring at the blurred ceiling. A tear formed in the corner of his eye. He wanted to go home… 

-

The pills hit and Matthew relaxed. He could still hear the muffled whispering of an ending conversation between his captors. He chose to ignore it in favour of drifting into euphoria. Matthew wasn’t sure he wanted to know what happened next. If he could just focus on the warm happiness enveloping him… he would be fine.

He didn’t acknowledge much of existence until the blindfold was reattached and his bindings were undone. Though not fully, his calves were bound together first, and soon his wrists joined them. The coils of rope were strangely soft but tight, they effectively stopped any ideas he had of running. Not that he had many at the moment… It just wasn’t possible. Drugged, half blind and outnumbered...

Matthew was unprepared for the arms that lifted him. “What the-” Instinctively he squirmed but was held fast against a hard chest. 

“If you struggle, you will fall and hurt yourself. That would not make me happy Matvey” came the voice, gently coloured with disapproval. 

“My name is Matthew” he slurred stilling himself. The coat beneath him smelled like alcohol and cigarettes and it felt warm and soft. He leaned against it too lost in his own wave at the collection of god knows what swimming in his bloodstream. “If I die.. dump me near spruce drive. Alfie won’t haveta ride so far” he slurred before closing his eyes. 

-

When Matthew opened his eyes again he found himself once again on a mattress. This time however, there was no blindfold. His hands and feet were still bound, but only to himself. He sat up and groaned.. God why was the world moving? Then the van they were in hit a bump and he landed with a thud and an “ouf” on the mattress. 

A voice came from the front seat, it was the same from the place he had just left,“I see you are awake again little one. Did you sleep well?” 

“Who are you” he groaned, head pounding again. 

“We will get to your questions later. First I must ask, are you going to make this easy, or hard?” The man questioned cheerfully. 

“Why should I answer you if you won’t answer mine!” He spat in a near whisper thanks to the looming headache. 

“Hard then! That is fine, will be fun to watch you break, Matvey” the creepy happiness didn’t ease a bit. 

“I wanna go home!” he whined to the universe

, “We are going home Matvey. Your new home” came a cheery answer and with that a partition shut with a snap and he was alone. Rehab was starting to look real good at this point.


	4. Manners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone went to the trouble of tracking down my FF account to let me know how much they're enjoying this story, so I decided to update it tonight because it made me a happy writer ^.^ (plus I'm well ahead of the game atm)
> 
> We're getting a little more twisted now ;p It's only going to get worse from here lovelies!

Matthew wasn’t sure wether to be happy when the van finally stopped, or terrified. On the one hand, it meant he was going to stop getting farther from home. On the other it meant there would be less of a barrier between him and the purple eyed monster who currently had him. 

The back door to the van opened and Matthew pushed himself back into the corner as far as he could. The long drive had given him time to gather some level of clarity, get some sort of grip on reality. “Don’t you fucking touch me!” he yelled as he tried to press himself into the corner, any movement was hard with his legs bound the way they were, but he had to try. 

The blur appeared in front of him, a tutting sound of disapproval filling the van as it moved slightly under the Russians weight, “That is not polite Matvey.” he moved fast in the enclosed space, soon Matthew was ducked down in the corner fear and hate in his unfocused eyes. The large man gripped his chin and brought his face close enough that Matthew could see the smile clearly. “ I will forgive it this time, but I do not suggest you test me further” there was a happy, terrifying tone to his voice.

Matthew watched a gloved hand move to his captors pockets and he drew something forth. Matthew recognized the black frames as they were gently placed on his face he squeezed his eyes tight as they slipped over his ears and into place. The world was clear when he reopened his eyes. Matthew gave him a reproachful look. "Is better da?” a thumb ran across his cheek brushing away a tear he hadn’t realized was there.

Every fiber in Matthew’s body was screaming to run, not that he could. More tears pricked the corner of his eyes “P-Please… just let me go!” he pleaded. “I won't say anything to anyone… I just want to go home!”

“But Matvey… why would you be so cruel to your family?” Purred the man, Matthew flinched as hand brushed hair off his face, running through the locks.

“What are you talking about? Let me go home! Please!”

The hand tangled and gripped yanking Matthews head back and he let out a yelp of pain bending with the hand “Why would anyone want such a dirty little boy back? Someone who only hurts them with his selfishness. Do you know Matvey… I bet they are relieved when you do not come home...”

“No!” he shouted. His family loved him. Matthew knew that. 

“Yes Matvey. Why would they feel any other way? You are nothing anymore. You have made yourself nothing, a worthless and pathetic stain on the earth. The sooner you learn that…” the face moved impossibly closer, Matthew could feel hot heavy breath against his mouth as he shook from fear “The easier it will be for you” 

With that he was scooped up, his world shifting he was tossed over the other man's shoulder. He struggled uselessly against the hands that held him as the man hopped down out of the van. He turned his head to speak over his shoulder “If you keep that up Matvey you will fall…” warned the man in a sing-song tone. Matthew didn’t let up, he thrashed, beyond the sense of it and was rewarded by being let go. 

He let out a gasp of pain as he fell shoulder first against the concrete below. His eyes opened wide with shock. It hurt more than it should, He must have been coming right down, how long was he in that god damned van!? He looked up sobbing at the pain, the large Russian looked down on him with an eyebrow raised and a smile. “Did that not go as planned little one?” 

“Fuck you!” he bit clenching his jaw. 

A dark look overtook the mauve eyes above him, the smile dropping for the first time. In a flash Matthew was pinned to the pavement, half screaming as his arm was roughly moved and pushed “I warned you about manners, Matvey… “ Matthew suddenly wished he didn’t have his glasses anymore. The sight of a blade being pulled from the same pocket his glasses had been produced from was probably more terrifying than not knowing what was coming. 

His captor brought the blade to Matthew’s cheek, tracing delicately. He didn’t break the skin, but that didn’t stop Matthew from shaking even harder than he was. “I do not wish to leave marks on such a pretty face…” he mused. “But if you do not learn to stop that filthy language…” the blade flicked as it neared his eye, and Matthew flinched. He couldn’t feel the cut past the pain in his shoulder, but it wasn’t long until he felt the warm wetness of blood roll down into his hair. “I will make exception.” 

“Ivan?” came a voice from behind Matthew’s head cutting the moment in an instant. “There is a call” the voice was nervous, Matthew took a shuddering breath as the knife was lifted from his face. 

An easy smile lit the man's face as he looked up. “I will be in soon sister. Tell them I will call back da?” his voice was soft and cheerful. It turned Matthews' stomach. he was sobbing openly on the floor. Pain and terror over riding any residual high, while people were chatting like nothing were happening.

The door shut and the eyes returned to him “Are you going to struggle this time?” he asked raising an eyebrow. Matthew tilted his head back and closed his eyes wishing to just be anywhere else. He rocked his head back and forth on the pavement indicated that no, he wouldn’t struggle. 

The weight left his stomach where Ivan had been sitting, and moments later he felt himself being picked back up. Matthew bit his lip trying to muffle the cry from his arm being jostled, and he noted his hip was also throbbing. He let his head lull away from the man carrying him, opening his eyes and watching the carpet as they walked. If nothing else, he needed to keep an eye out for an escape plan...

**\- Ivan POV-**

Ivan moved through the halls with the boy in his arms. He noticed Matthews eyes taking in his surroundings, that was fine. If he some how managed to get out of the room, which was unlikely in itself, he wouldn’t make it very far. Security measures were in place to ensure all of his treasures were kept in the house, where he could keep them safe. 

He neared the stairs and tightened his grip and the boy flinched under him. Matthew would think twice about trying to wiggle away at least. Though he would also have unsightly bruises… but he expected that much. Training someone was not a gentle task. 

They reached the door to what would be Matthew's room for now. He would stay here until he learned how to behave. Ivan hummed and smiled, He was eager to see how this one broke, each new doll was so different. Some took next to no time, others took months. There were only a few who hadn’t survived it, Ivan frowned at the thought. He had cried for each destroyed boy… Every time one didn’t make it, it tore him apart. 

Ivan was a nurturing soul deep down. He longed to care for people, but people were unreliable. People left you. They left unless you forced them to stay. 

He looked down on the blonde in his arms and had to resist the urge to snuggle him in close and bury his face in those adorable curls. It was too early for that. First Ivan needed to tear apart everything Matthew knew. Strip him bare of his beliefs, Make him fall to pieces again and again. Then when he was no longer anything, Ivan could put him back together. He would lovingly lay every piece, turning him into something beautiful, something purely Ivan's. He looked forward to giving the world to the sobbing boy once he was ready for it.

Holding back a sigh, Ivan placed him on the cot. He knelt down and offered a smile, with hard eyes “ I was going to give you these...” He withdrew the little bottle of pills, he noted it was almost empty. He would need to fix that… Matthew would be needing them for the first part of this. “But I do not think rude little boys deserve rewards do you?” he was given silence as Matthew stared at the wall. “Is there anything you want to say?” More silence. That was fine, he would wait. 

Ivan stood and his voice was cheerful, “I will be back to see if you are ready to apologize for your behaviour later.” With that he turned from the room, pushing the heavy door shut behind him and sliding the steel bar across to lock it. Ivan wouldn’t return for another twenty-four hours. By that point Matthew would be feeling the withdrawal and Ivan would find out just how difficult he was going to be.


	5. Whisperings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's not going to be as many Family POV chapters, but there will be more coming! this one just felt like it needed to go next. The family chapter I had written for this one didn't quite fit the time line I wanted right.

“Are you ready to apologize, Matvey?”

Matthew heaved again, bile spilling forth from his mouth into the basin of the toilet. His grip on the toilet seat tightening as his entire body ached and shook violently. “I-I… I’m sorry!” He cried out before another round of dry heaves took him. Right now he would say anything to just make it stop… Just stop the heaving, the sweating… Make his nose stop running and his head stop pounding. He would recite the star spangled backwards on a fucking horse if It meant this stopping… Not that he could. 

“And what are you sorry for?” 

Matthew swallowed heavily sitting back and hanging his head between his outstretched arms, taking deep breaths. His eyes focused on his unclothed body. His boxers had been ruined hours ago when the flu like symptoms hit. He had been sitting on the toilet when nausea had hit again, bile and water had spilled onto them, and now they sat uselessly in the corner. 

“Matvey…”

“I’m sorry for swearing!” he sobbed, embarrassment at his situation surging. 

“And?” Ivan urged. It sounded as if he were speaking to a six year old.. 

“I’m sorry for struggling?” Matthew guessed. What the hell else was he suppose to apologize for?

Steps came closer and there was a click in the large man's knees as he knelt down beside Matthew, a hand went roughly to his hair, pulling his head up and back. Ivan was smiling “Are you also sorry, Matvey, for being such a pathetic little worm? For needing these” he withdrew the bottle Matthew had been dreaming about and shook it “ Just to function?” 

“Y-yes” If it got him a hit, then yes, he was very sorry… He closed his eyes tight as Ivan got closer, hot breath on his ear

“You know you are just an evil little boy don’t you, Matvey” he cooed softly “You know just how worthless you are, da? Hurting your family, forcing them to watch you kill yourself. Throwing money at pills like a spoiled little brat… Of course… God knows what else you’ve done for those pills hmm? When you're a little short of cash? Is little Matvey a whore too?” then his voice growled slightly losing a bit of the honey sweet “You should be grateful that i waste my time on such a pathetic weak little cunt” Matthew whimpered as the fingers tightened in his hair “I want to hear you thank me, Matvey” 

Tears rolled down Matthews cheeks. His eyes opened weakly staring at the wall over Ivan's shoulder, “Th-ank you” He choked out, the words feeling like acid on his tongue. Ivan pulled back smiling, it held a darkness that would have made Matthew shudder if it hadn’t been for the fact that he was already shaking violently. 

The hand let go of his hair and he slumped down to lay on the floor, curling in on himself. Two blue pills hit the floor in front of his face and his eyes snapped open. His hand darted out to grab them. Ivan made a sound of revulsion as Matthew shoved them in his mouth and swallowed them down dry. “Disgusting” spat the Russian.

Matthew stared blankly ahead trying to ignore it and curling in on himself. Tears were flooding down his face as he watched polished shoes turn, leaving the room. A dull thunk filled the room and Matthew knew he was alone again, only the promise of the drugs kicking in to sooth him. 

\------

Ivan walked down the halls leading away from Matthew’s cell. He wasn’t even going to grace that place by calling it a room anymore. The stench of vomit and other bodily fluids filled the place. He hated having to leave his little Matvey in there, but it was necessary. What he was about to do was just as much so. 

Ivan reached his office, passing his sister at the desk in front of the large mahogany doors. “Hold my calls.. I’m going to be busy for the next hour” he said cheerfully as he strolled in, shutting them with a dry click. 

On Ivan's desk was a laptop, it was already open and set. A few key commands and he could start the next level… However… Ivan dragged to pointer to the window of video feed, Enlarging it. His eyes took in the shaking mess that hadn’t moved from his spot on the ground. He would need to wait until the pills took effect. 

Oxycodone really was a perfect drug for this in some ways… The withdrawal could be excruciating, the side effects after a few days off of it would prove entertaining. It also had given him a quick way to teach Matthew how to act to make Ivan happy. 

At the same time… Ivan needed a way to make Matthew crave him more than he did the drugs. He had no desire to have any of his little ones hooked on a substance for longer than necessary… He needed to infuse every high with a level of shame and terror. A slow break down that would seep into his subconscious and make him hate the way he wanted them. 

He clicked away from the feed for a moment, switching over to a different camera. It was going to take at least twenty minutes before those drugs took effect. He smiled happily at the new picture on his screen. Three beautiful little dolls, all playing peacefully in a pink room filled to the brim with toys. He could not wait until that number expanded. Ivan pushed another button and in a separate part of the large house, a speaker crackled to life 

“Hello my little ones, I hope you are being good” The heads in the room snapped up away from their toys looking towards the camera “Daddy misses you all terribly” he said sadly, their frowns echoing his tone “But soon you’ll have a new little sister to play with, won’t that be nice?” he had the sound turned off, but he could see their lips forming the words “Yes daddy” Ivan smiled warmly. The boys in the room were so very pretty. Lace and bows covering them, hair styled to hang softly in their faces. Once he had finished what he needed to do, he would have to go visit them. He smiled at the thought of a warm welcome. He vocalized a promise to be there within the hour as he bid them goodbye, switching back over to Matthew once more. He sat back, crossing a leg over the other lazily and watched, waiting. 

The shaking slowed, tears stopping from flowing as a glaze over took the naked teens eyes. He never moved from his spot on the floor, curled up in a ball. If it hadn’t been for the obvious discomfort, or the replacing drug haze, Ivan would have found it adorable. 

Eventually It was clear Matthew was gone. His head lolled side to side, body too weak from lack of food and all that it had gone through to move much more than that. He would need to get some food into him later. The strain of everything would be enough without the need to starve him. 

When Matthews lips parted in a barely smile, Ivan decided it was time. He typed in a few codes and the room fell into total blackness. There were no windows in the cell, so without the light… Matthew would be able to see nothing. Not a single forgiving thing. Another click and the camera was switched to night vision, the greenish tinted figure stirred at the sudden darkness. Ivan wasn’t finished, another code and a hidden speaker came noiselessly to life in the cell sounds building from silence into a whisper. Ivan smiled watching as over the course of a half an hour the body started to shift uncomfortably at the sounds… It was perfect. 

\------

Matthew was in a daze, a happy numbness washing over him. He could escape… He could forget he was even here. Just in one of his friends houses, riding a high on his living room floor, enjoying the way it held him away from reality for a while. No need for memories or guilt. Nothing making him think about the future, just the joyful nothingness of right then.

A tiny smile crept across his face, but it didn’t last long. He was suddenly plunged into darkness, his eyes shot open, searching for some light, anything… But there was nothing. He couldn’t even see his own hand. His brain was fighting, the drug haze being squashed out by a sense of panic.

No.. no just… Close your eyes… Just block it out. It’ll be over soon. Just focus on the feelings. He eased his eyes closed, pulling off his glasses and tossing them a little ways away. His mind crawled back into the drug, trying to block out the real world altogether. He slipped away...

Matthew was focusing so hard on blocking it out he didn’t even fully register the soft sounds. It took him hours before he realized, and by then, a heavy feeling had unknowingly settled in his chest. A frown on his face as the words repeated over and over in a harsh hissing whisper

“ You are worthless. Filthy little boy. Disgusting little whore. Dirty dirty dirty. You don’t deserve to be breathing you are nothing” 

Each word hit him unexpectedly hard, hands went to his ears and he realized his cheeks were wet. When had he started crying? Even with his ears covered, the words played over and over in his head. A sob wracked through his chest. No.. no he was good.. he… The images of Alfred pissed off with a tear stained face, Papa looking heart broken as he sobbed entered unbidden. No! No… he… he wasn’t bad. They just overreact. A memory of waking up two towns over in a puddle of vomit he wasn’t even sure was his came next, followed by the thought of the scared eyes of the women he watched his friends mug a few months back because they ran out… No no no! Stop! He wasn’t suppose to remember this! No! More memories, dropping to his knees in front of Carlos without a thought because he was fifteen dollars short for a fix. Getting into the car with a man he’d never met all for the promise of pills… He felt himself falling into a darkness… No light… Just like the room around him. Just a cold darkness devoid of light. 

-

The words spun in his head, over and over. Even when the recording had slowly faded back out to silence, he could still hear them. Matthew was mostly down now, unsure of how long the high had lasted, only remembering the suffocating self hatred that he had battled against. The memories he had fought off, the desperate struggle to cling to a euphoria that he couldn’t seem to get to. 

There was a sliding sound, but he didn’t even shift. He couldn’t tell where it came from. He didn’t even know where the door was anymore. Had he moved? Had he even been facing it. 

Suddenly there was light, it hit his face and he closed his eyes to it. No! It was so bright.. Too bright… It closed again, but there wasn’t complete darkness, he cracked his eyes open. A soft glow radiated from Ivan's hand as he stood near the door. 

“Hello matvey”

“P-Please… please st-stop” he whined curling in more and closing his eyes. He could feel himself breaking apart. His entire mind reeling and twisting. 

“That’s not a very friendly welcoming…” his voice was soft, cooing and soothing. He hated the way his ears reacted to the kind tones… as if it were water in the desert. “Why don’t we try a little nicer?”

Matthew took a shaking breath. “H-hello Ivan…” 

“No… no that won’t do either little Matvey” He chuckled, placing the tray on the table and moving to kneel beside Matthew once more, a hand pushed the hair off his face gently. Matthew opened his eyes a crack, looking at the blurry, shadowed figure above him “You are not above me. You are not even equal to me. You are below me. Using my name so casually would be disrespectful da?” 

“S-sir?”

“Da, it will do for now."


	6. Twinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short chapter, I ran a bit behind o.o so I'm finishing the next off and starting on the one after it this week. hoping to catch back up to my being two chapters ahead of what I post again.
> 
> Enjoy a family side chapter!

Alfred opened his eyes and groaned at the alarm blaring obnoxiously from his dresser on the other side of his room. Reaching out he grabbed a spare pillow hiding under it while contemplating tossing something at the stupid clock. He had started putting the clock on the other side of the room in the past year, if it was too close he abused the sleep button. As if mocking him, his phone chose that moment to set off its own alarm… he had a habit of throwing things and breaking alarm clocks rather than waking up.

“Alright alright… jeez…” Alfred sat and stretched, popping noises emitting from his joints as he rose and walked to the two annoyingly loud pieces of tech. He silenced them and looked at the mirror above his dresser. Large dark bags had settled under his eyes, his hair stood up on end and he was still wearing the crinkled shirt and jeans from yesterday. Matthew had been gone three days now, and god the lack of sleep was starting to show. “TGIF” he murmured as he opened his drawers pulling out clean clothing.

A quick shower woke him up about halfway, coffee was still required to make him into a functioning human being. He dragged on his shirt as he walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. In the kitchen sat his Papa, a croissant on a plate with a coffee in his hand. Alfred would never understand how he could eat just that for breakfast… But Francis could never understand where Alfred's desire for huge meat filled breakfasts came from either. Neither could have figured Matthews need to eat everything drenched in maple syrup… The three had reached an impasse as papa would say, there was no point in arguing it. 

Alfred rolled his eyes as Papa sighed watching Alfred toss sausages and bacon into a pan, making waffles in the toaster at the same time. As he shifted the pieces of meat around he frowned. Something just didn’t feel right… He had this nagging in the back of his brain for the past few days and it was starting to worry him. The last time Alfred had a feeling like this, they had gotten a call saying Matthew had ODed and was at the hospital. Their Papa called it twin telepathy or something. Naturally he always worried about Mattie when he was missing… but the gnawing feeling was so unusual and it was just getting worse. 

“Alfred? Wake up, sweet! your breakfast is burning!” 

Alfred jostled back into reality “Aww man…” He scooped the crispy strips of partly blackened bacon and sausages out onto a plate, waffles joining them after being coated in jam. He took his slightly burned breakfast to the table and sighed. It was going to be a long day, he could tell. 

-

School was a nightmare. He fell asleep in english, caught hell in bio when their dissection reports were handed back, and couldn’t focus past the annoying feeling of worry in both Math and chem. 

After school it was football practice. He walked towards the field slamming back an energy drink. He needed the boost or he was going to die during the drills, or at least be screamed at loudly.  
-

“Bonnefoy! Wake up!” The coach shouted again. 

He kept dazing off, the feeling of unease coupled with the energy drink and lack of lunch was turning his stomach. He growled at himself “Sorry coach!” he shouted shaking his head and jogging back into position. 

The next play they ran ended painfully for Alfred. He was running back to toss the football forward when a flash of blonde hair appeared in the corner of his eye, he turned his head hopefully and was unprepared for the large body that slammed him to the ground.

He lifted his head and turned it towards the blonde again, cringing in pain. Wasn’t even his brother… it was a fucking girl for god's sake.. He needed to do something to stop these freakin distractions. 

“Go shower, Bonnefoy. You’re done for the day!” shouted the coach as he was helped to his feet by the large teen who had knocked him over. Alfred clenched his jaw as he jogged off the field. He wasn't going to argue. He was pretty well useless right now. 

After he showered and changed he shouldered his backpack and walked from the change room. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he glanced at it. Just a text from Gil about the homework. He shot a quick answer and put it away. A thought made him pause. His tongue went between his teeth in frustration. He didn't want to... but he needed to know Matthew was alive. He pulled the phone back out and pressed the name, holding the phone to his ear. 

About a month ago Alfred had taken an opportunity to get ahold of his brothers phone. He had made quick work of transferring his dealer, Carlos, number over. Keeping a hold of it just in case. Well today was just in case. 

“Hello?” 

“Carlos?”

“Who’s askin?”

“I’m looking for Matthew, have you seen him?” 

“dunno who your talkin' bout, bro” Alfred gritted his teeth

“Okay you can cut the shit or I can call the cops dude, your choice”

The voice on the other end of the line sighed as if he was bored. It only added to Alfred's ire. “I haven’t seen him since Monday night.” 

“And is that normal” 

“Not with the amount he bought no.” 

Alfred's heart jumped and he froze in the middle of the sidewalk.

“When should you have seen him?” 

“probably Wednesday morning”

“Did he have any other dealers?”

“What the fuck do I look like? His babysitter?” 

“...Please”

“Oh for fucks sake… not that I know of kay? He was a good kid, I gave him a better price than anyone else was gonna.” 

Alfred clicked the end call button and he squeezed his eyes close. Fuck fuck fuck he chanted internally what the hell was he suppose to do now? He ran a hand through his hair and growled. There was no point in questioning it, he would have to tell Papa and call the cops obviously. Not many other options. Damnit Mattie… 

\--

Francis was sitting at the kitchen table, his laptop in front of him as he tried to focus on his work. He admittedly hadn’t been sleeping very well the past few days, he never did when Matthew was gone. When he did pass out his dreams would turn to nightmares, filled with images of his precious little boy in some alley dead amongst the trash. 

He dropped his head to his hands, grinding his palms into his eyes and trying to make his vision clear. How could he have gone so wrong with one child while the other seemed to be functioning just fine? Well.. as fine as he could be in the situation. 

His thoughts drifted to Alfred and he felt a twinge of guilt. The boy hadn’t been sleeping either, that much was obvious. Ever since the twins were small it had been the same. Alfred had been there to protect Matthew. Matthew had been born much smaller than his brother, and he never really caught up fully to other children his age, It made him a target in school. That sparked the hero complex in the Larger twin. Francis had thought it was harmless at the time, secretly thankful that the shy smaller boy had a defender, but now he saw how it drained Alfred. Fighting a battle to save Matthew from himself… 

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts but the front door opening. His eyes glued on the kitchen entryway, which twin would be coming in… He gave a small smile as Alfred rounded the corner hiding the twinge of disappointment that sent guilt coursing through him. “Hey, papa” his voice was tired. 

“Hello cher, how was your day?” he asked, resting his chin on his palm, trying to look calm and casual. He didn’t really need to ask… he could already see it had not been good, but he was struggling to keep some normalcy for his son. 

“Fine” came the curt and simple answer as he sat at the table and closed his eyes. Francis grew nervous at the tenseness in his son's body. Alfred was never so quiet… there was no attempt even to hide the stress in his face as the teens fingers buried into his messy blonde hair. “I called his dealer today.” Alfred voice cracked and shook as he spoke, as if he were holding back. “He hasn’t seen him since Monday. He said he should have been there by Wednesday” Alfred’s eyes were trained on the table, and his jaw clenched. 

Francis felt his heart drop. He took a second to let the words sink in… perhaps he had found a different source? Maybe things would be okay. A tiny voice in his head whispered the darkest possibilities and set him on edge. Without a word he stood numbly from the table and walked towards the phone. Alfred didn’t shift from his position, the only movement was his somehow steady breathing.

Francis’s fingers shook as he dialed the familiar number, His eyes locked on the teenager at the table as if waiting for a break down. He could barely find his voice as the person on the other end of the line greeted him. “Hello? Yes.. “ he swallowed, turning from the table. His fingers gripping the counter. “I need to report a missing teenager.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been many reported cases of twin telepathy. Weather it's real or not, people will believe it is. So weather Alfred is really feeling Matthew in trouble, or weather he's just anxious and convincing himself he feels exceptionally bad is something you can decide.


	7. screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was short and lacked Matthew, so I decided to put up another chapter a bit early especially since it's kinda short too :/ The next one is long, and I've been trying to make sure the set up is just right. 
> 
> thank you for the comments, kudos and bookmarks! I'm so glad people are enjoying my twisted fuckery ^.^

“Would you like the pills, Matvey?”

“Yes, sir”

“Even though they make you bad?”

“Please, sir… “ his voice croaked, “I...I need them”

“Very well”

The pills were once again tossed to the floor like trash, Matthew hesitating only a breath before shoving them down his throat. He needed to chase the feeling away… He needed to escape.

\--  
An hour later, Matthew curled in on himself further. Hands pressed over his ears “Please stop! Please make it stop!” he screamed through the haze. He wanted clarity he wanted his mind to work right so he could tell himself it wasn’t real, the voices whispering were just a recording. It wasn’t true! None of the venomous words were true! But he couldn’t seem to cling to a single thought for very long. 

Why?! Why was this happening! His own internal voice joined in the whisperings ‘It’s because I’m bad… I did bad things and it cause me to be here…’ A choked sob left his chest, tears streaming. Alfred and Papa… Is this what they felt like? Images spun through his mind again, broken images and voices. People begging him to stop, crying over his form as he stared apathetically into space, friends giving up on him because they couldn't watch him waste away, others convincing him to come do just one more hit… 

Matthew let out a scream of anger and horror at the top of his lungs, the sound ripping through him and feeling as if it could slice the air… and it echoed. As soon as the scream died in his throat, screaming answered it, winding and twisting into the whispered and pushing past his hands and straight into his soul. 

Matthews eyes opened wide in the darkness, he started shaking, every nerve raw with the horror of it…. Was it part of the recording, or had he truly broken that much? His nails dug into the sides of his head and he didn’t even flinch as he felt them biting into the skin. Who was screaming?! 

“Please please please please” He chanted from between clenched teeth. “Please, just make it stop!” 

But it didn’t stop. The screaming continued. Burrowing into his skin, drowning him in terror.

By the time it faded out his throat was raw and his eyes stung from tears. Matthew realized some of the terrifying sounds had been coming from him.

-

When the first dim light came into the room, he looked towards it, no matter how painful, as a savior. He unconsciously found himself reaching out for it, and that's when he caught site of the red. He could see the dark half dried blood covering his shaking fingers, knowing there was probably so much more caked into his hair…

Matthew looked up at Ivan who was flashing him a warm smile. A sense of relief at his presence washed over and Matthew fought to push that feeling back. This was the man causing his problems! This was the one making him suffer! But he couldn’t ignore how the shaking had slowed. He couldn't deny that feeling of some semblance of happiness that bitterly fluttered as the monsters face.

“Hello, Matvey”

“Hello, Sir…” His tone came weakly and scratchy but with a hint of malice

Ivan apparently chose to ignore the attitude, his voice continuing to be calm and gentle. “Let us look at what you have done to yourself da? sit up.” Matthew did as he was told, sitting up and swaying slightly. He was so dizzy.

Ivan moved to bring the small round light closer, examining each side of Matthews head around his ears. He hummed before standing and moving to grab the tray that had been left on the rooms table. He grabbed a small white kit, and the chair. He set the chair down behind Matthew, balancing the kit on his leg “Turn this way” 

Matthew didn’t fight or struggled as Ivan cleaned his wounds, he was still too shaken and drugged to put up much of a fight if he had wanted to. Instead he got lost in the feeling of human touch. Something reminding him he was real, keeping him on the ground. He flinched and hissed at the sting of the alcohol as he muttered his responses to questions numbly. 

“What are you?”

“Nothing”

“Why are you nothing?”

“Because I am bad. I hurt people”

And so the questions continued. Quizzing Matthew on the nature of his indiscretions. It was all going well until one question. “And why are you here, Matvey?”

“I... I don't know...” 

Suddenly his hair was grabbed and yanked back. The other hand roughly grabbing his chin, forcing him to look up, “ You are here because you deserve to be” Matthew's eyes were wide as he looked up at the large, terrifying man, his head was still swimming. A smile twisted onto the lips simply adding to the cold shock that ran through him “Isn’t that right, Matvey? You know you deserve this.”

“y-yes sir…” he squeaked, tears spilling again. 

Ivan tilted his head back, looking down his nose before Releasing Matthew. His hands went back to work on the cuts as he spoke sternly, “You will continue to stay here, in this room until I decide you have earned the right to come out. Do you understand, Matvey?”

“Yes, sir”

\----

Then wounds were cleaned, but no bandages were given, Matthew could hang himself with those. The bleeding had stopped anyway, and to keep it clean Ivan had applied a few coats of liquid band-aid. It would have to do for now. 

The main rooms lights were at half intensity now, the room slowly brightening as the small glowing light sat forgotten on the tray. Matthew was coming out of his high and Ivan was keeping a close eye, it was the space between his withdrawal and his high that he would be able to see progress. 

Now Ivan sat in front of him with a bowl of porridge, it was cold, but it was food and that’s all Matthew needed. Once he had learned to behave, Ivan would bring him better things. Matthew glanced off to the side as he reluctantly opened his mouth for another spoonful. He was a quick study, finding out if you didn’t eat nicely, you didn’t eat.

He ate in silence Ivan noted how his eyes glazed, as if he was trying to escape to some place in his mind for refuge. Due to his lack of proper attention, he wound up twitching his head, getting the food on the side of his cheek. Ivan reach forward to wipe it away with his thumb, his touches still gentle as Matthew was behaving. However the instant he touched Matthews cheek the boy seemed to wake up out of his daze in a shock. The delicate hand darted to grab Ivan's wrist pulling it away from his face. “No don’t touch me!” he cried, words shaking and eyes wide, a look of dread filled those violet eyes as his actions seemed to occur to him.

Ivan let out a sigh, regardless of why the sudden outburst, or even the look of regret as Matthew pulled his hand back… it wasn’t acceptable and he couldn't let it slide.

The food was placed on the floor to the side, Ivan stood very calmly before drawing his hand back and bringing the back of it across the boys face. There was enough force in the blow to send not only Matthews glasses, but Matthew himself flying. He crumpled to the bed, a hand cradling his face, breath catching and eyes wide in shock as sobs broke through. 

Ivan moved towards him, picking up the glasses and placing them on the bed next to the stunned blonde. He leaned close to Matthew's face, no smile on his lips as he regarded the boy seriously “You are mine, Matvey and I will touch you whenever…” his hand went to Matthews hip and he purred “and however… I decide.” He smirked, His hand briefly slipping down, grazing Matthews ass and eliciting a whimper. “Do not worry… one day you will learn to like it.” 

Ivan withdrew his hand and went back to sitting on his chair picking up the bowl. The warm smile lit his face again, his voice gentle, as if nothing happened, “Come sit back up and finish your food. We need to keep you strong, da?” Matthew stared with unfocused eyes for a moment apparently processing what happened, his hands shook as he took the glasses, putting them back on and sitting up. “Very good Matvey, now open up” 

Matthew winced with every bite, but he did not argue.


	8. Coming clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny time jump! because really it would be a bit repetitive .
> 
> there is a bit of smut too. Just a warning.

Ivan smiled down at the boy on the screen as he fought to keep his eyes open, he was doing just as predicted. It had been two and a half weeks now of the pattern. Give him pills, pump whisperings and demented screaming in through the speakers. Keep it going until he seems to be truly past his mental limit. The recording stops and Ivan brings in the lights, slowly brightening them as he speaks softly, reinforcing that Matthew is bad. Slipping in small amounts of touch, and kindness when he was well and truly a mess. More and more affection as he comes off his high completely without misbehaving.

Eventually Matthew would regain some of himself, as he hit the space between sober and high. This is when Ivan would offer food and wait for the fight. Matthew was consistent. He would almost always do something rude during this point, trying to cling to his mind, trying to push the way he was twisting away. It gave Ivan an excuse to leave for the twenty-four plus hours. letting Matthew sink into withdrawal. He would later return to the shaking mess, pull forth an apology, and the cycle would begin again.

To Ivan's pleasure, however, there had been less and less fight in him during those brief moments of clarity. In the past week, the boy had even began to beg for the main light to be kept on full power, even though the night. Although he still did not refuse the small pills, he now was visibly upset as he took them. He was on track for a total break down. 

Ivan rose to his feet, a hand casually slipping in his pocket as he turned from the computer and towards the office doors. It was time for another visit. 

\------  
The light was so bright… It was too bright. But he didn’t want the dark. No. The dark had bad things.. bad things happened in the dark. He was so tired, barely able to keep his eyes open. He couldn’t close them, though. If he closed them it might go dark again. He didn’t want that anymore. He didn’t want to be alone in the dark… Even when Matthew's eyes did close, the panic over taken by a desperate need for rest, he was woken soon after by bout after bout of illness. 

Matthew opened his eyes fully, woken from his dazed thoughts by a sound outside the door. He had been stuck in his room for god knows how long now… had it been hours? Days? Weeks? He couldn’t think clearly anymore. His body shivered violently as he sat up and his stomach rolled. He breathed slowly and deeply, his body aches had lessened in the past few hours, but the movements still hurt. He longed for comfort. A blanket to curl up in, a pillow… a body to curl up against… he shivered, the thought suddenly reminding him of how cold his bare flesh felt. 

He heard the lock on the door slide open and he raised his dirty tear stained face to see what he would be bringing this time. The cup with the little pills? He was filled with hope and dread. He wanted to stop that shaking, just wanted to stop puking and hurting… but he couldn’t help being afraid of taking them. Matthew was so tired… just as long as it was anything but food, he doubled over as another wave of nausea and cramping rocked through his abdomen. 

The door opened and the smiling face appeared. A cup of water in his hands, but no bottle in sight. Matthew sobbed, unsure of if it was in relief or disappointment.

“Good morning little Matvey, did you sleep well”

Matthew only sobbed harder in response, he just wanted to go home… He didn’t want to play this game anymore. His mind fought… Where was home again? Home was with Papa and Al… but they hated him didn’t they? It was so confusing…

“I asked you a question, Matvey” came the warning tone snapping him back.

“N-N-No” he sobbed, voice shaking as violently as the rest of him. 

“No what?”

His voice cracked “N-no, Sir” 

“Well, you know why that is don’t you?” The large man sat in a chair in front of him and held out the cup. “Can you tell me why, Matvey?” 

Matthew's breath shuddered and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to think, he couldn’t remember what he was supposed to say…Everything was so jumbled...His head lulled forward, as if suddenly too heavy. 

Ivan tutted. “You know it is rude not to answer. I don’t like it when your rude, Matvey…” 

“I-I c-can’t rem-m-member” he stuttered out pathetically. 

A voice cooed softly,“You can not sleep because you have been bad. You have been evil, Matvey. Your body is showing you this da?” Matthew jumped at the hand that grabbed his chin, tilting his head up. He was suddenly looking into the mauve eyes. 

Matthew could feel himself spiraling as he looked into them, tears careening down his face. His voice was tight “I’m bad…” as he said the words, something broke inside, he believed them at that moment “I’m so bad. I can’t sleep because I hurt people and I don’t deserve to sleep…” they had to be true. Why else was he here? “I don’t deserve to sleep…” he repeated leaning into the warm hand unconsciously.

“Da, is right Matvey.” Ivan's hand moved from his chin pulling back and Matthew whimpered at the loss. The large hand moved instead to his pocket, a rattle filling Matthews stomach with anxiety, turning even more than it previously was. The bottle was drawn forth and held out.

“Do you want these, little one?” Ivan shook the bottle. 

Matthew could feel tears filling his eyes as he stared at the bottle. He regarded it as if it would bite him. He did.. He did want them, he wanted to stop the feeling of being sick, but they scared him, was it worth the trade off? The pills made him bad, they made him so bad. Matthew didn’t want to be bad did he? He didn’t want the dark again! He wanted to stay in the light!

His internal battled raged on, chest rising and falling rapidly. Finally, the words tumbled from his mouth before he was even sure which ones they were. 

“No, sir”

The bottle quickly disappeared into Ivan's pocket a hand on his head “Good boy” was all that was muttered before the large man stood. When Ivan turned from him, Matthew’s body seemed to decide what he was going to do before his mind caught up...

\---

Ivan smiled brightly as he replaced the bottle in his pocket, finally marked progress. The first break he could finally afford some real kindness… Ivan put his hand on top of the greasy hair “Good boy” He murmured.

When Ivan stood and turned to the door and was going to retrieve something from just outside he felt a hand grasp his shirt. There was a thump and a small squeak of surprise following. He turned and looked down with an eyebrow raised. Matthew was on the floor on his knees, a hand reached up fisting the fabric while the other steadied him on the ground. His head was dropped, dirty locks of hair falling to cover his face.

“P-Please… D-Don’t l-leave.” He stammered. voice weak, scared and full of shame. Ivan smiled a small smile. His little Matthew was so sweet looking like this. Submissive and needy, begging for Ivan to stay. Looking for more approval and comfort after his decision, and he would certainly get it

Ivan's heart swelled and a hand came to rest on the blonde hair gently. “I will not be far Matvey, I just need to grab something. I brought it for you.” He waited for a moment as the hand reluctantly loosened and dropped to join the other one on the floor. 

Outside the door there was a wheeling table, on it sat two bowls of steaming water, a cloth, and a towel. Tucked underneath on a shelf was an outfit.. but weather Matthew got that would depend on how well he behaved. 

Ivan pushed it into the room, closing the door behind him. In his other hand a plastic stool for Matthew to sit on. Wordlessly he set it up, dragging the rooms other chair in front of it, the boy in the middle of the room not moving from his spot, but dark circled violet eyes following the movements. “Come here, Matvey. Sit” he said simply. He shrugged off the jacket of his suit letting it hang over the back of the chair, his fingers moving to roll up his sleeves. 

Matthew moved disjointedly. Hesitating and nervous as he made his way to the stool. His eyes were glued to the ground, “I.. I could wash myself” he muttered, nails scratching down his arm nervously, creating welts.

“ Nyet, Sit, Matvey. You are filthy and I need to make sure you are properly cleaned.” Matthew still hesitated and Ivan reached forward, catching his chin and forcing him to meet Ivan's eyes “You have a chance to show me you have a hope of being good Matvey, I suggest you do not waste it” he said warningly. 

Matthews' eyes went wide and his breath caught in his chest, the boy nodded and moved shakily to lower himself on the stool, he was facing away from Ivan. This was fine for the moment, but he would need to turn later. Ivan moved to grab the cloth, dipping it into the steaming soapy water, his withdrew it, squeezing the excess water and set to work washing away week's worth of grime.

Slowly, pale pink skin revealed itself. Matthew, who at first had tensed at the touches, relaxed under the cloth. In fact, he didn’t make a single protest as Ivan washed his arms, his back, neck. “Turn around Matvey, I need your front,” he said softly dropping the cloth to the side and grabbing another one. The water was getting murky, but it couldn’t be helped. 

Ivan smiled and rejoiced internally. He finally had Matthew relaxed. During a withdrawal period and everything. Ivan had stretched his withdrawal out for the past three days, he wanted to test something with his new little toy… 

He brought the cloth to Matthew's face, wiping away salt stains and dirt. He moved delicately, down his chest, more and more clean skin showing. Finally, Matthew tensed when Ivan hit his lower stomach and drew dangerously close to his exposed manhood. 

Ivan dipped the cloth and moved to clean The sensitive member. Matthews hand moved to stop his but withdrew quickly as if burned. “P-Please… let me…” 

“Nyet” Ivan said simply, a single stroke of the cloth is all it took, Matthew letting out a whimper as he started to harden. Ivan smirked, giving a few more experimental rubs, Matthew gasping “Matvey is such a dirty little slut… Tell me, are you this easy for everyone?” 

“N-No I’m… I don’t..” Matthews' hands went to cover his face, it was burning red. Ivan knew it was a side effect of the drugs leaving his body, but it didn’t make it any less fun. He watched Matthew's expression under his hands and had to repress a moan of his own.

“So, you just get this way for me then?” he smirked at the eyes that widened behind shaking hands. Ivan didn’t even bother to disguise his actions as washing, He dropped the cloth in the water, a hand wrapping around the swollen, needy cock, rubbing mercilessly.

“D-Don’t please!” Matthew cried out, his hands dropping to hold the stool for balance against the pleasure that rocked him. Ivan ignored his pleas continuing his ministrations. It took next to no time for him to tense, small breaths coming with soft mewling sounds that filled the air. Matthew clasped his hands over his mouth muffling a moan, as he spilled himself all over Ivan's hand and his recently cleaned stomach. Shaky sobs were breaking through his chest, eyes closing, tears streaming down reddened cheeks.

He looked delicious. 

Ivan moved his dirtied had to the bowl with a smile, rinsing off the mess and grabbing the cloth to wipe away the rest. When he is done, he moved his hands to pry Matthews hands from his mouth, holding the small wrists in a vise-like grip. He brought his face forward, feeling the hot puffs of breath from the boys sobs, “The polite thing to do now ,Matvey, would be to thank me da?” he moved forward, running his tongue along Matthews cheek, catching tears and eliciting a shudder. 

“T-Th-” more shattering sobs “Th-Thank you, s-sir” 

Ivan hummed in appreciation, his face moving to Matthews ear, whispering “You are welcome, little one… I do so want to spoil you, all you have to do is learn to be a good boy da?”

“Y-Yes, sir”

Ivan reluctantly pulled away, looking over the defeated position of Matthew’s body. He released the limp wrists, allowing them to drop back to the boys sides, and picked the cloth back up. 

Matthews sobbing quieted, though his breath still stuttered and shook as Ivan cleaned his legs and feet. “stand and turn Matvey” Numbly Matthew followed the order, slim arms wrapping around his chest as Ivan worked to clean his frankly impressive ass. Oh, how he couldn’t wait to sink into that… but he would wait. He knew soon, sooner than he had hoped by the look of it, Matthew would not only welcome the intrusion, but beg for it.

He finished his cleaning and resisted the urge to lean forward and bite the plump clean flesh. “Turn and face me” Matthew did, his breathing settling nicely. Ivan settled the towel around Matthew's shoulders before once more pulled the bottle out, holding it up. One more confirmation before he gave him his prize. “You still do not want Matvey?”

The boy gulped hard and shook his head. 

Ivan smiled softly and stood, placing a kiss to Matthews clean forehead. Matthew seemed to lean into it subconsciously and that pleased Ivan greatly. Perhaps he was being too affectionate to fast, but it was hard to resist such a pretty needy little thing...

“I have brought you something to make you more comfortable little one.” Ivan moved away and to the cart once more. He reached under and grabbed a small pile of folded clothing, moving to the bed he laid out each piece, Matthew still standing in place, craning his neck to watch. “Come here Matvey” he said as he laid out the last piece. 

The boy approached, and Ivan watched as his eyes widened with confusion and shock. A hand went to brush hair away from Matthews' ear leaning in to whisper “It would make _Daddy_ happy if you wore these little one”. 

Laid on the bed was a pair of pink cotton underwear with a small bow in the front, a flowing white nightgown that would fall to Matthews mid calves, and a pair of ankle socks complete with lace trim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAfter a lot of reading i discovered opium withdrawal can cause over sensitivity to sexual organs. Basically withdrawing addicts will get off really really easily. Isn't that just fun!!


	9. Beg for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew (Because he's my inner voice of reason and i see him in a suit saying this while tapping his foot at me): Teakany, you said you would stick to a schedule... its five days early.. you've been early with almost every update! 
> 
> Teakany : pffft! who needs schedules when I can put up more sick fuckery!? 
> 
> yup... yup... Here just... just read it! I have no self control!

When He had not put on the clothing, Ivan had given him a look of sheer disappointment and it terrified Matthew. 

“I had hoped Little Matvey would want to be a good boy…” He had said with an icy edge to his voice “But I suppose that will take longer, da?” 

Part of Matthew was screaming to stop him, to beg for him to stay. Another fighting to not give in to this humiliation, the final and quietest was just begging for more pills… 

He knelt in front of the bed, looking at the clothing in front of him. He was cold… The towel had been taken away and he was still damp. How long had he dreamed of clothing? For a barrier between his skin and the air? The floor? The bed? And here it was in front of him. 

Along with that thought… It would make him good… Even just a little. 

Matthew shook his head violently. No… No it wasn’t true! It was all a game! He curled in on himself. But had anything Sir said been wrong? Matthew was bad for taking drugs… he knew that. He also knew how it hurt his family. He had done so many awful things in order to get high… Matthew really was bad. Matthew couldn’t think of a single thing he had done right in the past three years, not until an hour ago when he had refused the demonic little pills. 

Matthew uncurled, arms resting on the bed as he stared at the clothing, fingering the hem of the dress. Sir had saved him. He saved him from the hold the drugs had, taken him away from Lars and Belle… Saved his family from himself. In return this is what he wanted. 

He wanted Matthew to be a good boy.

What had he done that wasn’t in Matthews best interest? He took him away from a harmful environment, he fed him, tended his wounds when Matthew clawed himself open in the fits of a high, He showed him how bad he was. Then, after all that work, he’d washed Matthew, tended to him so gently…Though he did…. Matthews cheeks turned red at the thoughts of what had happened during bathing. But it hadn’t been that bad right? If it had been Matthew wouldn’t have… And he finished so fast… Hands covered Matthews face as he tried to hide his embarrassment from no one.

He peeked through fingers at the lacy bits of cloth. This wasn’t asking so much right?

Matthew stood fingers shakily reaching down to close around the underwear. It could be so much worse… If it made Sir happy… Matthew stepped into them, Even the thin material brought warmth. He bit back a pleased sigh at the softness. It was such a pleasant change from the rough Mattress and the cold hard concrete floor. 

Next his hands move, a little more eagerly, to the dress. He held it in front of him. Thin billowy cotton, ribbons and lace trimming it here and there. He turned it and slid it on over his head, pushing his arms through. It fell to just beyond his knees, fluttering at the smallest movement. Again the warmth of cover over his arms was almost intoxicating. 

His eyes locked on the socks next, this time he snatched them up, sitting on the bed without pause as he yanked them on. His feet could have sung. He felt so amazing just being clothed again! 

Suddenly guilt washed over him. He had been given these and he hadn’t even said thank you. After everything that was done... He now had warmth. 

Matthew wasn’t one hundred percent sure if there were cameras or microphones in the room, but he looked down at his sock clad feet while sitting on the bed and bit his lip, taking a deep breath before saying “Thank you, sir” 

 

\-----

A pleased smile took over Ivan's face at the words that echoed through the speakers of his laptop. 

In all honesty he had expected the resistance to the clothing. If Matthew had simply put them on he would have been suspicious. There was a difference between a broken man and one who was just playing the part to escape. He had been so thankful Matthew had not been one of them. You had to be so much crueler… Ivan so hated being cruel to his darlings… 

He watched the screen once more as Matthew picked nervously at the fabric. Ivan even frowned sympathetically as he watched a round of nausea take the boy shortly after, dry heaves producing nothing over the toilet. 

Weather or not Matthew wanted it, The boy was going to need food. he should be tapering off his withdrawal enough now to be able to keep some of it down. He needed his strength. Maybe Ivan could find some way to tempt the weak stomach without making him sick with overly rich fair. 

The Large Russian stood and walked from his office, He nodded to his sister on his way out, strolling the halls towards the kitchen. he reached it and smiled at the silence. As much money and power as Ivan had, he felt no need for excess staff. Cleaning was done three times weekly by live out maids, he cooked himself for his little family. Kat helped to tend to his little ones if something took him away. 

He reached into the cupboards, pulling down ingredients for Risovaya Kasha. It would be gentle on his stomach and slightly sweeter than the plain food he had been given so far. 

He got started boiling the rice and he smiled to himself. The dish, which was essentially rice pudding, reminded him of his own childhood breakfasts. When there was time for such things at least. His family had always been a busy one. 

He pushed the thought from his mind and instead focused on the thought of Matthew’s face when he tasted something with flavour for the first time in weeks. 

 

\--

Ivan reached the door with the still hot bowl covered on a tray with water and a children's chewable vitamin. He placed them on the table directly outside of the door before he went in. He had an issue to take care of before Matthew was fed. 

He entered the room and found the sniffling blonde sitting cross legged on the bed fiddling with the hem of the dress. Now that he was clean and dressed Ivan was reminded of what a little beauty he was. 

“Hello, Matvey” He greeted and Matthews head went up, eyes wide and teary

“Hello Sir, I’m sorry!” He rushed out, the words jumbling together slightly. “I…I…” He flushed red and his face dropped, hands closing in fist around the white cotton. “Thank you… For the clothing sir” he said quietly. 

“ You should be sorry, Matvey… You were very rude”

“I am! I’m sorry….”

“Little boys who are rude deserve punishments da?”

Matthew looked up with scared eyes. His lip trembling.

“well?” Ivan insisted. 

“Y-yes sir…” 

Ivan nodded, moving into the room and towards the chair. He sat down with his knees held slightly apart and patted his thigh. “Come lay face down then.”

“Wh-what?! What are you going to do?”

“Spank you of course. Matvey has been very rude.” 

“I… I don’t” Matthew stayed where he was leaning away. 

Ivan heaved a sigh “Well I suppose there are other ways I can punish you, though i can promise” He stood “They will be more unpleasant” 

Matthew’s eyes widened impossibly more. Ivan turned to take a step.

“Wait! No please!”

Ivan looked to him and raised an eyebrow “Wait for what, Matvey?”

“Please… I’ll… I’ll lay down…” 

“I don’t know… I already asked you to and you refused… Why should I give you another chance?”

“P-please sir…”

Ivan paused watching as tears collected in those violet eyes. “Ask for it.” he said simply

“Wh-what?”

“Ask for what you want, Matvey. Ask for the punishment you want, and if you ask nicely enough, I might say yes.”

Matthews tears flowed now, his face flushed red. “P-Please… Please, sir… Spank me” He choked on the words as they left his lips. His entire face burning with shame, but his eyes desperately scared. Ivan said nothing, not pleased yet, so the boy, got off the bed, walking over with his head hung and tried again “Please sir, I want you to spank me” 

“Why do you need it?”

“B-because I was rude.”

\---

Silence dragged on, Matthew risking a glance up through his eyelashes and fallen hair at the large man who was assessing him. 

Finally, he sat back down, and patted his leg again. This time, Matthew didn’t hesitate.

He moved awkwardly, positioning himself across the man's lap. He gasped in surprise as he was shifted forward, hands gripping Ivan's thighs to stop the feeling of falling. His chest and crotch pressed uncomfortably against the hard thighs as a hand rested on his upper back. “You will count and I will only stop when I feel you’ve learned your lesson.” 

Matthew angled his head to look awkwardly over his shoulder. “O-Okay, sir” He stammered. He didn’t like this at all! But if there was even a chance of the darkness… Or something worse… He would take this humiliation. 

And… He had been rude to refuse the gift. 

His dress was flipped up, fabric gathering on his back, He moved and tucked his chin to his chest, hiding his bright red face as his panties where shoved off his backside. 

The hand brushed over his now bare ass and he shuddered in an involuntary way, his eyes popped open as he felt a familiar hardness against Ivan's leg. Oh god not again! Ivan apparently noticed and tutted. “Matvey is such a little-” His hand smacked down hard on his left butt cheek” “slut!” 

“O-one!” he cried out, tears forming, but the feeling in his underwear not going away as he was jostled against Ivan's lap. 

Another strike and he yelped “Two!”

Two in quick succession on the backs of his thighs “Three, four!” 

“You were bad for being rude Matvey” Another smack

“Five!”

“Daddy- doesn’t- like- rude- little boys” a smack between each word. 

He scrambled to count in between, the words rushing out with tears. His skin was on fire, he was sure he’d have bruises! Did he have to hit so hard?! 

“Daddy prefers good boys” Ivan rubbed the tender flesh gently while he spoke, then Smacked it again. 

“Eleven!” he sobbed, tears flowing freely. 

“If you had just put the clothing on when i brought them” Another lash and Matthew cried out

“Twelve!”

“We could have avoided- all- of- this!” 

“Thirteen, fourteen fifteen-sixteen!” He bit back a moan through the pain as he was jostled forward over and over, his counting coming breathily.

“You want to be a good boy for daddy, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Sir!” Smack “S-seventeen.” 

“Try again Matvey.” he said calmly

“Yes, Daddy….” he said weakly

“Good. Three more to make sure you’ve learnt, then I have lunch for you. Count please” 

Smack “Eighteen”

Harder smack “N-N-Nineteen!”

And the hardest yet, the sound vibrating through the room. “Twenty!” 

Matthew was a shaking mess by this point. Not shifting to get up. Only clinging to the leg below him as he sobbed. Ivan rubbed his ass gently once more, and Matthew felt him bend over, placing a kiss on each cheek making Matthew squeak in embarrassment, shock and pain. 

Along with slight arousal. He was still embarrassingly hard, just begging to touched. 

The underwear were gingerly replace and the hand removed from his back.“Up now Matvey. You have to eat.”

Matthew took a deep breath and nodded mutely. He stood gingerly wincing as his legs almost gave out. He was silently grateful for the flow of the skirt for covering him, It wasn’t that he had enjoyed it… More that every hit had jolted him forward, rubbing deliciously.

He reached the bed after a slow shuffle. There was no way he’d be able to sit right now, so he lowered himself to the bed on his stomach, trying to stop the flow of tears. 

Ivan Must have returned at some point during his sobbing because he heard the chair clunk down next to him. He moved his head, to look towards the man, eyes full of apology He found himself longing for a gentle touch that would tell him he was forgiven. In the state that he was in, He gave into that longing “I’m sorry, Daddy…” He murmured again, bright red at the words. 

A gentle hand moved to brush hair off his face and he bit back a hum of happiness, instead a small squeak strangled out. “You have to sit up now Matvey, Daddy does not want you to choke.”

Matthew took a shuddering breath and tears started flowing again as he moved. He positioned himself on his hip, hands supporting him on the bed, unwilling and unable to put weight fully on his burning backside. 

He looked at the bowl and felt his stomach turn. The last thing he wanted right now was food… Especially the cold slimy oatmeal he was use to. He gagged, stomach heaving at the thought. 

“I… I don’t feel good…” He whispered quietly, hoping his hushed tones and lack of outright refusal would be forgivable. 

“I know, Matvey.” Ivan said with a sympathetic smile “ But i have brought something special. Maybe it will settle better, da?” 

He swallowed anxiously but nodded, opening his mouth obediently. Matthew watched in confusion, It’s not the same colour… And that smell… The smell he hadn’t noticed till moments before got closer as the spoon did. The sweetness flooded his mouth when the spoon slid out and Matthew moaned as he swallowed.

It was warm and delicious as it settled in his stomach… And he didn’t deserve it… 

Matthew started crying harder, one of his hands moving to rub his sore stinging eye. 

“Matvey?” Ivan asks sounding puzzled. 

“Th-Thank you, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up to you guys to tell me if this story line is going too fast :/ I don't wanna have people reading and going "WHAT?! ALREADY?!" Like I have a few times with stories. so... tell me okay?
> 
> I don't know why i kept slipping into present tense with this. It just kept hitting, but I've fixed it all to be more consistent :)


	10. Mess of a rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I fixed this chapter up a bit. It's still not my favourite, but i don't think i can do anything else to it lol. 
> 
> I've been in a bit of a writing slump lately :/ it's harder to get the words out, I'm claiming mental fatigue. a lot of family stuff and just basic stresses have been giving me some writers block (boooo) but I'm getting through it. (frustratingly) 
> 
> That all said and done, THANK YOU all so so much for the comments on the last chapter! The feed back was great, and It makes me all flattered and happy hearing that people are enjoying this story, really thank you. 
> 
> I'm trying to write out a bonus side chapter thing for you all with Ivans other littles, it's just giving me a little more trouble then I'd like to admit, but I'm hoping it'll turn out and be ready soon!

“What do you mean he’s ‘Not a priority’?! He’s been gone for a month!” Francis yelled, He didn’t care at this point if the entire police station heard him, he was furious!

Antonio looked exhausted as he sighed, trying to keep his voice strict and his words cold, “Look Mr. Bonnefoy… You know I wish I could do more, but my hands are tied!” he got up heading towards the door, “It’s not like we’re not looking, but we can’t have the whole station in an upheaval over one run-away drug addicted kid.” he closed it with a dry click and moved back to his desk.

" Don't you Mr. Bonnefoy me Antonio! Matthew is not just another drug addicted kid! He's my son!" his voice cracked as he yelled a few decibels quieter. 

"I know Francis…” He sat down, regarding Francis with a look of defeat and apology “And we are doing what we can, but we're a little low on man power lately."

“ What the hell are you doing to find him then!” 

Antonio opened a file on his desk, looking at it briefly before looking up. “We’ve got a detective on his case.” he said slowly. Too slowly... Too carefully.

“Just one?” if looks could kill...

“It was all we could spare.” a slight edge of avoidance to his tone, the green eyes suddenly avoiding Francis's gaze, focusing on the paper below him without really looking.

“Who the hell is it?” he half growled, not liking the body language. 

Captain Carriedo, looked down shuffling his papers and mumbled a name as he spun to put something in the filing cabinet behind him.

“What was that?” 

Antonio sighed “Detective Arthur Kirkland,” he said loud enough this time. Turning with a braced look painted on his face.

“The drunk who was suspended for six months? The one who showed up to a crime scene completely wasted…" Antonio didn't deny it and Francis's voice hit disbelief and frustration. "Please tell me you do not mean the Arthur Kirkland who puked into the poor grieving women's rose bushes in front of the camera crews. “

“One in the same. But listen, he’s been through his suspension, mandated programs, all that! He’s good! Really!” Antonio attempted with a smile.

Francis looked unconvinced and pissed, the screaming volume hit again, “This is total and absolute bullshit! My son is-”

“Going to be found, I assure you.” Leaning against the door of the exhausted directors office was non-other than Arthur Kirkland. He wore a black suit with a crisp white shirt, the top two buttons undone like he was trying to look aloof and relaxed. His hair looked like it hadn’t seen a brush in days, ridiculous ashen blonde bedhead sweeping over his forehead and meeting equally unkempt eyebrows. His stance was relaxed, a barely there cocky smile playing on his lips, green eyes holding amusement at the glares he was receiving.

None of this was exactly building confidence in the mans abilities to find Matthew.

Francis scoffed rounding on Antonio once more growling “I want someone who can find my child and bring him home! Not someone who looks like they’ll be crashing next to him in a damn crack house!”

Francis was almost certain he caught an eye roll out of the corner of his eye and he felt the urge to spin around and throw his fist into the good detectives face. Police station be damned.

“Francis, I can’t do any more than I can. Detective Kirkland holds a deep knowledge of addicts behaviors-”

Francis’s blue eyes drilled into Arthur “First-hand knowledge I’m sure”

“And I’m confident” Antonio continued, ignoring Francis’s jab and growing serious, “That he’s the man for the job.”

Francis eyed the man behind the desk, weighing how much he trusted his friend, over how much he distrusted the detective. “He better be…”  
\----  
Arthur sat back down in his office, hand carding through his hair again as he sighed. He knew why he had been given this case, there was no denying it, everyone knew it…

No one else could be spared except the fuck up.

At least it beat the hell out of mountains of paper-pushing day in and day out. Even if it was only tracking a runaway, anything was better than more bloody paperwork.

That didn’t mean, however, that he took it any less seriously. Though trying to convince anyone else was next to impossible. That damn father had to be the worst though! Bloody frog… The french were always so dramatic about everything. I mean honestly! You show up a little drunk on one shift and everyone flies off the handle. 

That women's bushes had been a mess anyway… She knew nothing about caring for roses…

Past mistakes aside, in reality Arthur was a damn good detective. Assuming he could stay sober. 

He had solved plenty of cases, most pertaining to murder, but he had been shuffled to missing persons when he came back. They didn’t need another media circus. All in all it was still tracking someone down, this one just came with the opportunity to miss out on the corpses.

Arthur flipped the folder in front of him open. There in the right-hand corner was a picture of the boy, Matthew Bonnefoy, held on with a paperclip. He slid it from its hold, bringing it closer to study. Leaning back he idly spun his chair. “So Matthew…” he muttered “Where have you taken off to?”

He stopped his spinning after scanning the bloodshot violet eyes again. The picture had been taken at what he assumed to be a birthday party. Matthew sat at the kitchen table next to his twin, who had an arm slung around his shoulder. Arthur would guess if he was off the drugs they would look nearly identical. However Matthew looked up with a bored expression at the camera, his glasses only bringing out the purple shadows under his eyes more. There was a ridiculous birthday hat perched on a mussed-up bed of curls. His slim build and pale skin causing him to look ill though most of it was hidden under the excessive material of a jacket that was three sizes too large.

He looked like almost every other teenage drug addict out there. Brilliant.

Except something bothered him about the large honest smile Matthews brother was flashing him, and the tiniest of lip twitched on Matthew’s face in return… 

Arthur grabbed the file replacing the picture before reading. There really was no evidence this was a runaway was there? His eyes scanned. No phone calls, no sightings. His bank account hadn’t been touched despite having twenty-four dollars in it.

Arthur didn’t care how trivial twenty bucks seemed, to someone chasing a high that could be the difference between avoiding withdrawal and having one hell of a ride.

Depending on what he was on. The file said Oxy was all the family knew he took, but god knows if he had gotten himself into something deeper now.

Arthur's brows furrowed and he placed the file on his desk leaning forward and pouring over every word… The more he read, the stranger it seemed to label this as a runaway. Sure, the kid was on drugs, but how many kids on ‘em would leave a place where they get food, money and aren’t being turned in or shoved into rehab every three months? If anything this looked like a junkie's paradise.

The kid had been missing before… But the grand total record was a week and a half (and that came with a nonsense text about how big the empire state building was), it had been a month now with absolutely no contact, no sightings, and no leads.

Either there was something the Bonnefoy’s were leaving out (Perhaps there was abuse in the home?), or… He paused rubbing his temples and praying he was wrong…

it was seeming less and less likely as he thought, that Arthur was going to be able to bring the boy home in anything more than a box.  
\----  
“Arthur Kirkland… Why does that name sound familiar?” Gilbert screwed up his face while he tried to place it.

Alfred sighed in irritation “Put it in youtube…” He grumbled.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow but shrugged. Alfred watched wearily as the albino put his feet on the library table, tilting the chair back onto two legs typing the name in his phone.

Alfred could faintly hear the new casters voice over the phones speakers talking about the scene behind her when the unmistakable sound of vomiting reached his ears. This was followed by a stunned silence and then drunken slurring and insistence that he was fine. he was a ‘da-Tech-tuv’ and he was going to ‘sholve the caze’... there would have been more to his speech Alfred was sure, but it was cut off by another round of retching and unpleasant splashing sounds.

The chair legs hit the ground again as Gilbert looked up from the phone with a look that couldn’t have said anything else but ‘seriously?’ Alfred scowled at his textbook.

“That’s not at all awesome… How do they expect to find Birdie with him running the show?” Gilbert said sounding as exasperated as Alfred felt. 

“I don’t know”

“I mean, the dude looks like he’s more likely to find him to share a hit”

“S’what my dad said”

“Do they have any brains in their heads? At this rate, they’re not gonna-”

“Gil! please… Just.. Can we not?” Alfred said through gritted teeth, he could feel nails digging into his palms, dangerously close to drawing blood.

The albino grimaced in realization, “Sorry man…”

“S’ok… Let's just focus on this stupid lab okay?”

After bio homework was done, and the two went their separate ways Alfred was, regrettably, left to his thoughts. This was the longest Matthew had ever been gone. It was the longest he had been away from his twin and he was not handling it well. Even in rehab, Alfred had at least gone and visited, knew he was safe. Now he had no clue.

Alfred was torn between anger so intense it threatened to blind him and worry so deep he felt like he couldn’t breath. Both emotions balanced each other and it left him in a hell of a state.

He was trying to stay distracted. School and practice taking up some time, that was okay, He could shove it back and function at a basic human level then. Pretend it wasn’t happening and his brother was just in another class.

Sometimes he’d hang out with his friends, play video games, laugh at their stupid jokes, eat way too much food. Just pretend Matthew was at home, catching up on homework.

It was outside of all that that was the issue.

That house was a curse he couldn’t escape. He needed to be there, wait for Matthew to come through that door so he could hug him and kick his ass… Be there for Papa in case Matthew didn’t walk through that door again today. But every room echoed in thoughts of his brother.

Some were good memories, of when they were kids and still innocent. Some not so good, with Matthew falling to pieces, screaming and yelling, throwing things because Alfred tried to stop him from going out to get more fucking pills.

He didn’t even notice as he almost ran straight into someone, he mumbled his apologies, dodging at the last second. Alfred shook his head trying to clear it. He just needed to make it home in one piece.

Now he was annoyed. His entire brain was revolving around his selfish asshole of a brother. He couldn’t even keep his head on his surrounding through it. He was going to wind up getting hit by a car, and then what?! Then papa would get to deal with a missing son and a dead one. 

Alfred huffed heavily, It wasn’t fair. When was the last time Alfred had fun? Real fun. The reckless, ‘I’m a teenager and I’m indestructible!’ kind of fun.

He couldn’t remember because he was too busy being the stable son. Matthew being the center of everyone else's world. Wouldn’t that have thrilled him? Matthew, the previously invisible brother, in the spotlight, while Alfred sat in the shadows for once.

Alfred felt guilt twist in his stomach. Kicking a tire of the car as he walked up the driveway. He didn't mean it... Not really... He was just frustrated and scared. He wanted Matthew home, whether it was shy, sweet practically invisible Matthew, or high off his head Matthew, or withdrawing asshole Matthew… As long as it was his brother, and he was safe, he would take it.

Though he'd still kick the ass of any of those three versions of his brother for pulling a disappearing act.

He went into the house, calling out a hollow hello as he kicked off his shoes. He received a hello back, but nothing else. The pair didn’t even try for normal anymore.  
To his credit, Francis had tried for a while. It stopped all at once when Alfred had finally snapped and screamed that school wasn’t going to magically be great again, no matter how many days in a row he asked. It was always going to be a ‘could have been better’. After that, they dropped the acts, just existing around each other instead. 

Today was no different. Francis stayed in the kitchen, Alfred picking up the sounds of the keyboard clicking as he walked by and climbed the stairs. He ducked into his room, pulling out his Math homework and calculator. Alfred almost let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at his binder. sitting on his bed, he spread the work in front of him and focused on the pages that were due tomorrow, scribbling down formulas

Alfred never thought he'd enjoy math homework so much, but it was another escape from this shit hole situation.


	11. sleep soundly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra for all you lovely people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few people ask about the three other little ones Ivan has, If I'd be introducing them ever and they will come into play in the story a little later (Probably a few chapters from now) But since people seem curious... I did this for you! It's not a full chapter really, pretty short. but it's an extra just because your all great ;p

Ivan tented his fingers as he watched the screen intently. His suit jacket was slung over the back of his chair, tie loosened as he continued his viewing. He had been staring at pretty much the same image for the past hour. 

Matthew was naked once more, on the concrete floor curled in on himself shaking. Ivan had taken his clothing, his chair, and his mattress away this time. 

A small smile touched the corners of his lips as he heard a single sob break in the silence. He was breaking faster. 

Matthew had been relapsing into his old ways on and off over the past three weeks. It was expected of course. Breaking someone's mind was not a one shot deal. To completely tear them apart from everything they were you had to do it over and over. You had to show them that one good day did not mean they were good yet. Not even close. 

The first time Matthew had acted out, it had taken Ivan four days and several types of torment to break him again. He found off the pills, sleep deprivation and guilt worked nicely with Matthew. 

That was why the lights were on so very bright in the room, a high pitched ringing that seemed to come from them filling the room. The words weren’t needed any longer, they were ingrained in his head. It was enough to take away what Ivan had given him to bring him to his knees.

Even just the threat of it was enough now to cause the boy to break to pieces within hours. 

“P-Please… Please, I’m sorry!” Matthew yelled curling in closer on himself. Ivan's smile widened as he glanced at the stop-watch clicking it. One hour and twenty minutes. Ivan rose from the chair, but he wasn’t going to Matthew yet. No, he needed to suffer a little while longer. 

Instead Ivan moved from his office, and towards a set of stairs. He was climbing them to reach the wing of his large property where he kept his precious treasures. His little living dolls. 

He reached the white door and slid the lock open. It was late, too late for his darlings to be awake, but he could at least watch them sleep for a while. Guilt run through him at the thought. Kat had once again put them all to bed for him. He had been busy dealing with their soon to be sister. 

New toys took up so much time. 

He opened the door quietly and stopped in mild surprise. the youngest boy was not in his bed, He was curled up on the couch, a stuffed animal clutched to him, and a piece of paper in the other. Ivan smiled fondly, perhaps he should be mad at Raivis, but he couldn’t bring himself to after his time with them had been cut so harshly. 

Ivan crossed the room to him and made to scoop him, but his eyes caught the paper, taking it in his hands he smiled. It was covered in hearts, and five crudely drawn stick figures. names listed under all of them. Raivis himself, of course, then Toris beside him, Eduard beyond that. On his other side was a much larger stick figure labeled Daddy, and finally there was a small plain one it had no face or clothing, no real detail or color, not even crudely drawn hair. It also wasn’t labeled. Ivan frowned a little but put the drawing down on the couch in favour of picking up the sleepy boy. 

Despite how careful Ivan tried to be, Raivis squirmed a little and opened his eyes sleepily. Ivan smiled at him “hello there little one. You were not in bed.” He whispered. 

“I was waiting for you, Daddy…” He murmured arms wrapping around Ivan's neck. “I missed you” 

Ivan felt his heart ache. “I’m sorry little one,” He said, moving to sit on the couch with the boy curled in his lap “Daddies been so busy with your new sister…” 

Ravis nodded, putting his head over Ivan's chest “What does he look like daddy? I wanted to draw all of us… But I didn’t know…” 

The blank stick figure made sense now. He was about to answer when there was a creak from the bedroom door. “Daddy?” 

Two figures looked out. The taller brunette in front, a slightly shorter blonde behind, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses. 

Ivan sighed but relented a small smile. Now they were all up past bedtime. “Come sit boys” he said knowing he couldn’t just send them all back to bed without providing at least a little attention. 

Eduard and Toris padded across the room, the night-gowns fluttering as they moved quickly to either side of Ivan, they knew not to keep him waiting, and Ivan knew they craved the affection he was offering. 

once the older to were settled leaning against him, Ivan grabbed the drawing Raivis had done. He held it in front of them to look. “Go get the crayons,” He said smiling at violet eyes in front of him. Raivis crawled down and grabbed the box that held a range of colours. 

Once he had settled back down Ivan began. “First, you can use the same colour for his skin as you did on everyone else..” The boy grabbed it, following the instructions though frowning at how hard it was to colour without a hard surface. 

Toris must have noticed because he got up and grabbed a book from a small shelf and slipped it under the paper before resettling. What a good big sister. 

once the face was done Ivan moved on “Next his eyes are the same colour as yours Raivis” He tapped the boys nose getting a giggle in response. The purple was added to make eyes, a smile being drawn on in red without needing to ask. 

“His hair” Ivan continued “Is as long as Toris’s” His moved a hand to run his fingers through said locks, “But it’s almost the same colour as Eduard's” He moved the opposite hand, ruffling Eduard's somewhat messy hair earning a small pout. He chuckled. “But a little more orange.” 

Raivis grabbed the same yellow he had used for Eduard, drawing hair like Toris, then grabbed an orange crayon and put a few streaks of orange in it. He smiled at his creation brightly. “What’s his name?” 

“Matvey” 

Raivis screwed up his face in concentration as he wrote it. When he was done, all four smiled down on the picture. Eduard stood, “I’ll hang it up on the board,” he said with a wide smile. The drawing left the smallest boys hands and was carried to a large cork board where it was pinned right in the center. 

Eduard trotted back, curling back up in his position. Ivan smiled, his heart felt like it was expanding. Such good boys he had. Ivan moved placing a kiss on each forehead and they sat there for a good ten minutes just curled up together. 

Ivan noticed eyelids drooping and sighed “Alright boys, time to get you back to bed. Do you want a story?” 

“Yes please, daddy” came three voices at once. Ivan smiled and motioned for them to get up, freeing him from the couch. he moved to the bookshelf and grabbed one wandering to the crowded bedroom to read to them. 

He sat in the bedrooms chair as all of them snuggled down into their beds, listening. He read the words in a familiar pattern, watching as one by one each of his little loves faded into sleep. He finished the story and stood to leave. He was about to close the bedroom door when he heard a very soft voice, not even sure which bed it came from, murmur “I love you Daddy” 

“I love you too boys”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I giggled sadly after writing this because I'm evil and thought of how Toris, Eduard and Raivis all get comfort beds and bedtime stories while Mattie is stuck not aloud to sleep on a cold concrete floor. Sorry Matthew, you're just not a good boy yet!


	12. surrender

Matthews' head was stuck in a constant spin. His thoughts were getting more and more jumbled at every passing day and he could feel it. He could feel himself slipping away and something else taking over. 

It started innocently enough, he could pass it off as simply not wanting to be alone, not wanting to be cut off from everything. That was the reason he craved Ivan's company. But it would get overwhelming. The gnawing emptiness when he wasn’t there… The intense warmth when touched him, or spoke to him so gently. 

The feeling terrified him and sometimes, he would give into them. Not able to see past his desires in that second to make his Daddy happy, to cling to a form of comfort and familiarity.

But other days he would fight. He would beat back the feeling tooth and nail, not wanting to sink in any further, scared to lose himself in it. 

He couldn’t surrender himself just like that, there was no way. 

He would wake up full of conviction. A drive to fight, to refuse. It may not have made much sense at that point, he wasn’t getting out and fighting certainly wasn’t making his life any easier… But he had to cling onto himself if he could. 

His first attempt after the initial spanking at rebelling had been strong, certain… and awful. 

It had lead to being awake for god knows how long, being without food, having sounds and light that caused his head to pound so hard he couldn’t see… By the end, he was a shaking begging mess. Ivan had come in and he had practically crawled into the mans lap sobbing apologies, begging for his punishment as was expected. It had ended with Matthew thanking him for it without being prompted because at that moment he had been grateful.

He behaved for a few more days. Sleeping on the newly returned mattress, a new dress, pink this time, returned to his shivering body.

When Ivan would come in to feed him or simply check up, he would lap up the small amounts of affection and attention. relishing every time an action was deemed good, every tiny touch of his hair, a hand sweeping over his arm, a smile or a kind word all making him melt and glow at the same time… 

but soon Matthew grew aware and disgusted with his behavior and the cycle reset. Each time, that voice of resistance going smaller and smaller… 

This latest outburst had barely even begun when he was already regretting it. Matthew had been behaving for a while, five days he was informed. That made Ivan very, very happy. 

“You are doing very well Matvey, Daddy is proud,” He said with a large smile. 

Matthew had blushed looking down, unable to keep the small smile off his face. Someone was proud of him… He had done something worthy of pride. He practically nuzzled against the hand that came to rest on his head, closing his eyes peacefully when it hit. That damn consciousness in the back of Matthew’s mind screaming at him to stop. 

Matthew pulled away from the hand suddenly. Smile dropping altogether and eyes snapping open wide. “I.. I don’t want you to be… I want to go.. I want home..” His breathing increased as he battled himself in his head. Part of him screaming to shut up because Daddy had just said he was proud and now Matthew was going to ruin that! The other begging him to move, run to the corner and scream and kick and bite if Ivan tried to touch him. 

He wound up somewhere in the middle, regret heavy in his eyes, a hand clamped over his mouth but scrambling back only a few feet. 

“Matvey you are home,” Ivan said patiently. 

He couldn’t hold it back, no! Don’t say it! Don’t make Daddy mad! then he’ll leave! I don’t want to be alone again! Say you're sorry now and maybe he’ll stay! 

“No! My home is with Papa and Alfred!” He yelled. His body was recoiling, as if he had just been slapped, at this own words. Pain and determination clashing. 

He watched tearfully as Ivan stood, the Mattress was the first to be picked up, he wordlessly moved it from the room, followed by the chair, a small blanket Matthew had only just received earlier that day.. And finally…

“Take it off Matvey”

Tears sprung to his eyes. “No no! Please no!” he clutched the fabric protectively. 

“Matvey” It was stern, no smile on his lips… Just hardness in his eyes. 

Matthew closed his eyes, shifting to his knees and removed the dress. That part of his brain that had gotten him into this mess was screaming to throw it at Ivan. Ball it up and shove it in his face! 

If it had been the first time he rebelled, he would have. But he had learned since then and at the moment he really didn’t want this… At the moment, he wanted to take it back and be good. No… He needed to be good. He was so close to being good. 

His thought quickly, trying to scramble for an answer. The stubborn part of his brain was trying to stop it, but he pushed his back harshly “NO!” he yelled not realizing it was out loud “shut up! just shut up!” He fell back onto his butt hands in his hair, panting as he stared at the concrete not really seeing it. 

He was falling, he felt like he was falling and he wanted… He needed.. 

His eyes flashed up and he watched as Daddy folded the dress and turned to leave. 

“No Daddy! Please stop! Don’t leave me again please!”

Ivan turned with an eyebrow raised in question. Matthew took his second of pause to scramble forward onto his hands and knees

“Please punish me, daddy!” Matthew asked desperately as he crawled towards Ivan quickly, tears in his eyes, breath catching in a sob. His hand reaching out and closing around Ivan's pant leg. brain still putting together the piece of what he needed so very badly… What he needed to ask- no beg for...

Ivan tilted his head, and for one terrifying second Matthew thought he was going to kick him and leave… It was what he deserved, snapping like that was inexcusable! But god he wanted him to stay, he wanted to ask… and he would take any pain he got if it meant he could.

“And what do you need to be punished for Matvey? What exactly did you do wrong?” His arms were crossed. 

What he needed finally clicked enough, pushing everything else out. That voice screaming to run out the cracked open door behind Ivan, that it was better to die than live like this, muffled and silence under the weight of the want. “Punish me for everything,” he said quickly, desperately. 

“If you do not know why Matvey… I’ll come back later da?” Ivan went to turn 

“Wait no!” Matthew launched, slamming into the floor, arms wrapping around Ivan's leg, his cheek pressed against a cold leather shoe. He could feel a sting in his knees, they were probably bleeding from scraping across the floor, but he didn’t care .

Daddy didn’t understand! Matthew needed to make him understand! “Please… Please don’t leave I…” 

“Matvey…” Ivan warned, harsher than before, angrily... It made Matthew flinch tensing and curling in on himself.

“I want you to punish me for everything I’ve done! For all the bad things I’ve done!” He cried in earnest, tears flowing and words hitching “I… I wanna be good f-f-” a shuddering sob “for Daddy” He looked up to see Ivan’s somewhat surprised expression “Please help me be good Daddy”

\-----

Ivan was startled as he looked down at the wide pleading eyes, the desperate shaking and broken sobs. 

“Please.. Please..” Matthews' head pressed against his leg, and he could feel a wetness soaking there. “Please, Daddy… Please help me.”

Ivan considered his request. He hadn’t anticipated this... Someone begging him to completely break them. Not just punish him for a minor offense, not accepting the punishment for his past when offered... No, Matthew was _begging_ for Ivan to take that last step and strip him down to the base...

And how could he say no to such a desperate plea? 

Ivan crouched down, a hand on Matthew's hair. He had to repress a chuckle as he felt the boy push against his touch. 

Violet eyes turned up "Please daddy..." 

Ivan smiled and nodded "I will be right back Matvey ."

He had to pull himself away from the still panicking boy on the floor. leaving the cell and locking it behind him. The room he wanted was only a few doors down, It wouldn’t take him more than five minutes to retrieve what was needed. 

When the door opened a smile lit his face, He flicked on the light and ran his eyes over a wall covered in several instruments. Some were nasty, floggers tipped in glass, electric prods, a whip that was meant to be set ablaze. A pear-shaped instrument that would twist to spread open and lock in place. 

those were never used on his boys, he didn’t make a habit out of permanently damaging their bodies. Bruises were fine, but he would be eaten alive with guilt if he caused scars that they would carry forever. No those were for... Others... He liked to make an impression on anyone who posed a threat to his lifestyle or his boys.

He walked into the room facing a much tamer looking wall as he considered his options. It wasn’t supposed to be fun he reminded himself as his imagination ran wild. He had perhaps been a bit lenient with that with the spankings… He had noticed Matthew tended to get hard each time, even with the remainder of the drugs worked out of his system. It was more of an auto response now. He had let it go because so far it seemed to humiliate him. 

That would be trained out as he built him back up after today. 

His eyes fell on a thin looking stick, as his smile widened. He reached forward, grabbing it from its holding place and giving his hand a test wack. Ivan flinched. It stung horribly. Perfect. He worked his injured hand opened and closed as he left the room. His mind traveled over thoughts of the pretty colours that this cane would bring out on such smooth pale skin. 

He reopened the door to find Matthew in the same spot he’d left him, Tears in his large eyes and a hopeful look on his face. He came into the room, shutting the door and traveled over. Ivan smiled and leaned forward, placing his hand n the boys cheek. He brushed a thumb across Matthews' cheek, wiping away excess tears with a gentle smile. He leaned forward and brushed a kiss on his forehead, earning a broken whimper and cautious fingers on his hand. 

Ivan smiled pulling back up to stand and taking his hand back and grabbing Matthews glasses as he went. he looked over the image, Matthew on his knees, stripped bare and looking up at him with those wide eyes, He could see the nervous tremble and he had to bite back a groan. As disciplined as he was with himself, he was still human and that was still a tempting sight. 

He managed to get a handle on himself, almost buzzing with excitement once again. His voice was measured and sure. “Stand facing away from me with your hands against the wall, legs spread shoulder width.”

Matthew scrambled to do as he was told without a second of hesitation, and Ivan smiled. “Anything you want to say before we start Matthew?”

There was a quiet second followed by a small whispered and broken, “Thank you Daddy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far :) 
> 
> I wanted to put this up now because tomorrow is my birthday (wahoo!) and I'll most likely not have the chance to write much over the next two days, so I hope you enjoyed, even with that teasing ending
> 
> and oh... don't worry... I do not intend on skipping over that part at ALL .
> 
> Oh and a huge thankyou for all the subscribers and book marks, kudos and comments! I really didn't start this fic expecting it to get any form of attention and now it's my most popular lol! So thank you all and I hope in future chapters you'll continue to enjoy where this story is going, because lovlies, We're in for a ride ;p


	13. wrapped around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! This chapter gave me so much fight... this was suppose to be the easy one lmao. either way, sorry it took so long! Here you go!
> 
> As always I appreciate your kudos subscriptions and veiws and I adore all your comments. I'm so happy people are enjoying this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it :)
> 
> If you notice any words out of place, don't be afraid to let me know either!
> 
> Also, The cane Ivan is using isn't a walking cane, It's a Rattan cane. Used in corporal punishment, also in schools and in kink world (though not to this extent) I've been told it's excruciating.

Ivan stood behind Matthew with the cane in his hand, he was raking his eyes over the clean, unmarked flesh stretching from his shoulders, down his back and to the rounded and pleasant behind. He hummed in appreciation, such a pretty expanse of skin… and soon it would be coloured, shades of red, purple, blue and black, as if a child threw paint across it. 

“To start Matvey, We are going to have to punish your behaviors from while you have been here. You have caused Daddy a lot of trouble” Ivan let himself trail a hand from between Matthew’s shoulder blades down to the dimples in his ass as he spoke.

“Yes Daddy, I’m sorry..” 

Ivan stepped back, placing the cane down for a second and removing his jacket, it was tossed onto the empty bed frame “What have you done to make yourself a handful Matvey?” he asked as he rolled up his sleeves, 

Ivan picked up the cane and walked back, “I was rude.” Matthew said simply, still in control of his voice, but that wouldn’t last long. Ivan snapped the cane against the flesh of Matthews right ass cheek and he cried out in shock and pain, quivering. 

“What else?” Ivan asked merely smiling at the reaction. 

“I fought with daddy and didn’t do as I was told” Two lashes and Matthews' fingers curled against the wall as he squeaked. Ivan eyed the red flush and hummed for him to continue.

“I-I wasn’t grateful-” He gulped “I wasn’t grateful for what daddy gave me!” Two more quickly drawing out sharp whines and ending in a sob

“Do you still want this Matvey? Do you still want to be good?” Ivan asked toyingly. How ready was he to break? Would it happen today, Or drag on for another week only to end up right back here? Ivan didn’t mind either way, but it would be worse if he waited. 

“Yes Daddy!” Matthew cried out stubbornly. “I… I want this” he added in a quieter voice.

“Continue then” 

“I hated Daddy…” He almost whispered. “I wanted Daddy to go away, I wanted to run” Ivan hated the way the words stung, he knew they were true, all of his dolls felt that way at first. He put a bit more force into the next Three lashes.

“Do you still want to run?” he growled after the last crack of wood hitting flesh. Matthew shook his head, his jaw was tense and the shiver from impact still quaked through him “Words Matvey” he added impatiently.

“No Daddy!” 

“good” Ivan moved, ghosting a hand over his hip, a sob, and a small smile broke at the touch and the word and Ivan relaxed.

“Thank you Daddy” 

Ivan looked fondly on the mess that leaned against the wall. He pulled back and shook out his arms, “we’ll move on. what about things you have done before Daddy saved you, confessions Matvey.” He said with a smile in his voice. 

“I took drugs,” Matthew said instantly. 

“for how long?”

Ivan could see Matthews shoulder tense. “Three years” The cane moved up, connecting with Matthews right hip, where Ivan's hand had been, and drew a yelp. Ivan moved it to the left hip, then finally back on his ass. 

There was a moment of silence as Matthew struggled to get his breathing stable, “I stole things” He said through clenched teeth “For drug money”

“How much did you steal?” Ivan inquired in a very simple tone, watching the body in front of him quake. 

“I don’t know… I didn’t keep track” 

Ivan tutted his tongue in disappointment, and Matthews' thighs were assaulted, five lashes. Matthew howled, knees threatening to buckle. The lashes were causing welts that joined the angry swelling on his ass, There was already a tinge of purple setting in.

“If you do not stay standing Matvey, it will be an extra five.” Ivan warned with a playful lilt to his voice. Matthew nodded, a whine building in his throat as he struggled to stay upright. Such a dedicated boy… 

He had barely regained his stance and he was spewing more indiscretions “I lied! I lied to so many people… about where I was, what I was doing, why I was doing it.” 

Ivan gave him three more, hitting over the welts and he watched tears streaming down Matthews' cheeks. He could see steam leaving Matthew’s confessions, He was running out. Ivan had a few more for him when he did. 

“I cheated.. I cheated on my boyfriend last year.” Ivan’s eyes narrowed. Matthew was definitely digging, but it brought up a good point to turn on. Three more fells across his thighs and Matthews' nails were trying to dig into the walls as he hissed through clenched teeth. 

\-----

The pain was horrifying. It hadn’t been too bad at first, a harsh sting. But as it built Matthew could feel his body begging to fall and give into it. But he couldn’t! Daddy told him not to. He deserved this, he wanted this, and now he was going to show daddy how good he could be by standing and taking it!

He flinched as he felt a hand touch the raw and burning flesh of his ass, a whimper escaping. The fingers slid over uneven swells of his beaten ass and Ivan leaned in saying the words in a way that felt sweet and dangerous all at once.

“How many men have taken you before Daddy Matvey?”

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut, face burning in shame and embarrassment. “Eight” He choked out in barely more than a whisper. 

“I want you to think of each man you laid down for like a filthy little slut while you count. Eight Matvey.”

He nodded and brace himself for the impact. He cried out the first number, his voice straining and cracking at each other the following lashes. Faces running through his mind until he got to the last… there was no face, only a voice… only the smell of pot and the rough hands… “eight!” He screamed, the cane caught differently he could feel it, a more intense sear across his left cheek followed by the feeling of wetness running down the back of his thigh. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his face. He deserved this.. he did… he deserved it! He was bad, he was bad and this was his punishment and he deserved it… But the pain was so much to handle, the fear of how many times his skin would open before daddy was done… and after? Would he be good after?

He yelped as fingers trailed across the wound, he looked up at Daddy with his blood covered fingers… The Russian moved forward staring him down, Matthew cowered under his gaze, his words filled with more venom and honey then the last, 

“And was Matvey just a slut? Or were you a whore too? Tell me Matvey, how many paid for it…” 

Matthew gulped. His voice small and he hated himself… he hated himself so much for the number. “f-five” It wasn’t that he had always just slept with people for money.. and only two of those were strangers, the other had been friends or Carlos his dealer, when he needed a fix but was a bit short… He wanted the next ones to hurt, he didn’t want to be able to walk. He needed to feel cleansed and punished for how dirty he was. 

But how would Daddy look at him after this? Would he hate him? Matthew felt more tears careening down his face. 

“very well” Came the dry reply that made Matthew start crying. though, any gentle sobs were cut by screaming when the cane connected with his thighs. He desperately clung to the wall, his chest pressed against it, toes digging into the concrete as agony at each fell filled him. 

Matthew was beginning to lose touch with the room, with what was happening and where he was. all he could feel was pain as it started to overwhelm him, All he could hear was Daddy’s voice purring in his ear, “Are you sorry Matvey? Are you sorry you were such a dirty little whore, letting other people have you before Daddy?”

“y-yes! I’m sorry… I’m sorry I’m sorry… “ He whimpered out between sobs. 

“Is there anything else you’d like to confess Matvey?” Daddy asked and Matthew tensed trying to concentrate through the haze. he jolted his head to try and clear it… Finally a last thought… It was one he hadn’t intended on ever telling anyone, but in his state, he would hold nothing back when asked.

“I… I killed someone” He whispered. The following silence was deafening it seemed to stretch on forever before Daddy spoke again,

"Why did you kill them, Matthew?" His voice held no anger. 

New tears sprung to Matthew's eyes, "H-he was h-hurting me, and I panicked…” Flashes of being held against the dirty ground caused him to pause “I wanted him off me and... there was glass in the ally and.. and I stabbed him and ran." 

no lashes came and that scared him… Did Daddy hate him? Was it unforgivable… was he too bad to be saved?

"How long ago?" came the completely calm question

"three years" He answered in a whisper. Back before he had become so bad...

"Any other confessions Matvey?" Matthew blinked. nothing hit him… 

"No daddy" he said nervously.

He felt a warm body behind his, a soft kiss being placed on the top of his head and then so gently Ivan pulled back, "Ten more Matvey and you can start being good da?" 

He smiled through the tears coursing down his face. relief and happiness as he braced himself again."Thank you daddy" 

"count" 

\-----

Ivan sat on the concrete floor, Matthew’s shaking and bloody body curled in his lap. He had opened another three welts with his final ten strikes and his wonderful boy had never faltered. So this contact was his reward. 

Matthew’s eyes were closed and his hands clung to Ivan's shirt. His face held a small frown from the pain he was feeling, but his face was nuzzled against Ivan's chest. Ivan was running a hand through Matthew curls whispering to him. “You did very good for Daddy Matvey. I’m very proud” 

It was a weight off his shoulders… He could be kind, he could coddle him, even just a little, like he had wanted to that first day. Unlike that first day, Matthew wanted it. Even when sitting put strain on his injuries… he didn’t want Ivan to leave. 

He would have to eventually of course… but first he was going to enjoy this moment… Enjoy the broken clinging mess in his arms. The first day of building him, making him into something amazing and completely Ivan's. He lowered his head, placing a kiss against Matthews' hair again. His beautiful little boy… Golden hair, amethyst eyes, and skin like porcelain. A perfect doll for his collection. 

Matthew snuggled closer his shaking easing a little as he did. “I love you Daddy” He whispered, skin flushing before he moved to hide his face. That’s when Ivan first realized he was in trouble… What wouldn’t he do for such a sweet little angel…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus, you have the reasoning behind WHY Matthew started taking pills. The answer to poor Alfred's wanderings. I'll explain it further in later chapters.
> 
> btw! If i seem awkward when thank you for your comments or replying to questions, It's because I am! But i can also be super chatty lol I know, It doesn't make a lot of sense. Either way, if i seem still when i say thankyou, or if i don't just know I honestly do appreciate it! <3


	14. something in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some fluff and smut. 
> 
> I didn't want to just do another big time skip, so I did a little one. I have half the next chapter done (go me for getting ahead again... ish... ) and the plot will continue to move forward!
> 
> oh and this bounces back and forth a bit, but i did put small dividers with every POV switch. 
> 
> enjoy lovelies!

Healing was hard… It had been three days since his confessions and Matthew laid curled on his bed whimpering as bandages were replaced. He had buried his face in his new pillow, holding it close and trying to muffle any further sounds as Daddy smooth anti-bacterial cream over the cuts. 

“We’re almost done Matvey… you’re doing well” He said soothingly as he worked 

Matthew nodded raising his head a little to let out a quick and shaky “Thank you daddy” before stuffing his head back down with a squeak as more cream was added. He tried to keep reminding himself that the pain was good. It was a sign he was new again. That he was untouched with anything bad. He had gotten through it by imagining the heat and pain radiating was any bad he had done leaving his body... and when it was cooled, nothing he had done would be left to feel bad about. 

When the bandages were finally back on Matthew pulled his head up looking nervously over his shoulder at Daddy, he knew what was next. He had been allowed to go without panties for the past few days,his ass too sore from the cane, But today Daddy had brought a pair of soft cotton ones. It could have been worse... Lace would have hurt a lot more.

“Stand up Matvey,” Ivan said gently, and Matthew struggled to follow the order quickly. When he was on his feet he was shaking, but he looked hopefully for a sign that he had done a good job. Ivan smiled at him from his spot sitting on the bed and gestured for him to come closer. Matthew moved until he was directly in front of the other man. “I’m going to help you put these on Matvey,” He said holding up the white undies. There was a unicorn on the front and he blushed as he focused on it nodding, “Good. Put your hands on my shoulders and step in” 

Matthew took a deep breath and laid his shaking hands on the broad shoulders Ivan leaned forward holding them out and Matthew stepped in. Ivan dragged them up slowly, his fingers spanning across Matthews' thighs making him shudder pleasantly. 

The fabric was fully in place, but Ivan's hands settled on Matthew's hips and he was suddenly pulled forward. Matthew yelped in surprise as he stumbled, his legs hitting the edge of the bed before his knees were on the mattress. He was straddling Ivan, His chest pressed against the others and his face, that had gone over Ivan’s shoulder, was bright red. 

He pulled his upper body back a bit and looked, he was face to face with the other and Matthew's eyes were wide with shock. Ivan merely smiled and leaned forward, teeth grazing Matthew’s neck before he murmured against the sensitive skin, “You have been a good boy today Matvey… and there are many things Daddy would like to give you.” Matthew let out a breathy sigh as Ivan's lips gently sucked the flesh there “But I think first It’s time for you to give something to Daddy, da?” 

Between the teeth on his neck and the thumbs that were currently rubbing circles against his hip bones it was all Matthew could do to whimper out a breathy “Yes Daddy”. The thought of giving something to daddy in return was entirely intoxicating.

-

Ivan hummed and applied teeth, biting down harshly and eliciting a moan. He pulled off with a lick to the reddened area, moving to Matthews' mouth. The boys lips were soft and full, he tasted sweet with a hint of cinnamon from his breakfast. Ivan didn’t wait for an invitation, forcing the others mouth with his own and moving to explore his mouth. He had to suppress a moan… Though Matthew didn’t, The sound going straight between his legs.

He pulled back and chuckled when his new toy whimpered at the loss. he kept his mouth close, murmuring against it “You’ve been teasing daddy for a while now without even knowing it….” He brushed his lips against the others briefly smiling as Matthew leaned into it surrendering quickly to the slightest touch. 

He pulled back more, looking over Matthew’s face, He was blushing, but he eyes were half lidded and full of desire. “Up Matvey” He shifted his hands up to the boy's waist, helping him to stand again, chuckling at the disappointed look. “Don’t worry little one…” He said spreading his legs and pulling Matthew, gently this time, to stand between them, “You’re not done.” 

He let go and moved his hands to his fly “On your knees please”, Matthews' eyes lit up and he nodded, sinking down in place to his knees looking up sweetly. Far too innocent looking for the position he was in. 

Ivan adored it. 

Ivan pushed the front of his pants and boxers down, fishing out the half hard member and stroking it a few times. Matthew was watching eagerly, his bottom lip trapped between ivory teeth, “Well little one… show me what that mouth of yours is good for.” He leaned back supporting himself on his hands.

“Yes Daddy,” Matthew said, his hands moving, one resting on Ivan's upper thigh, the other gripping Ivan's length. Matthews' tongue darted out, licking from base to tip before lapping at the slit. He repeated the motion and Ivan hummed at the feeling, his eyes not leaving the display as he hardened to full mast. 

Once he was fully hard, Matthew slipped the rosy head of Ivan's cock into his mouth, tongue circling before he dipped down, coming back up and repeating, it ran through Ivan like electricity and he groaned. 

Matthew was halfway down his length when Ivan laced a hand in his hair, causing he blonde to moan at the touch, vibrations running through Ivan’s body causing him to gasp. “Good boy” He encouraged, pushing hair off Matthew’s face as he watched him continue to bob. 

-

Daddy’s cock felt heavy and hot on his tongue, moans and gasps he was pulling out causing a heady feeling. He worked to push further down, wanting to make Daddy proud. Matthew's eyes turn up, taking in Ivan’s face, feeling blissful at the look of pleasure he had put there. It made him even more motivated. Matthew relaxed his throat and jaw, allowing them to open as he slowly pushed down, taking more and more of the extremely large member in. When he was only a hand span away from the base he stopped, unable to force anymore, and swallowed.

Two hands tangled in his hair, Ivan’s panting above him as he held him there. Matthew closed his eyes, tears that had gathered running down his cheeks. He worked to calm himself and swallowed again. He was allowed to pull back taking a few breaths through his nose as he bobbed shallower. He could feel drool dripping off his chin, but he didn’t care. He was lost in the taste and sensations of the act. He dipped down as far as he could without stuffing Ivan’s cock down his throat and rolled his tongue against the thick pulsing vein there. “Good Matvey” Daddy’s voice sounded strained so he did it again, adding the motion to his bobbed. 

Ivan’s next words were half growled “Daddy’s going to cum Matvey” He groaned “Take it all-” a gasp “Don’t make a mess” Matthew hummed an affirmation and sped his bob a bit. There was a loud grunt and moan before he felt hot liquid hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed quickly trying to make sure he got it all down. 

When it was done, Ivan pulled away, Matthew looked up licking his lips and swallowing once more for good measure. Large hands were still tangled in his hair. Ivan stared for a moment before moving his a hand to cup Matthew’s face, Matthew leaned into it and smiled as a thumb ran over his swollen red lips. 

“Thank you daddy, ” He said, a slight blush covering his face. 

Ivan smiled and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Matthew’s forehead. “You’re welcome little one” He replied gently. 

\----

ten minutes later Matthew was dressed in a simple blue and white flowered sundress. There was a large bow that sat on his lower back, pulling the waist in before it billowed out into the skirt. Ivan sat on the chair and smiled as Matthew spun for him. eyeing the red on his knees as he did. “you look very pretty in that Matvey” He said with eye brows raised, leaning back as he tilted his head to take in the site. 

He could have watched the was Matthew bit his lip, pretty purple eyes cast down in a display of modesty, but his eyes locked on the greatly mussed up curls, “ I think It’s time to brush your hair da? Daddy brought you something for when that’s done.” Ivan reached just behind the chair grabbing the small stool and placing it in front of him. 

Matthew nodded and smiled sweetly “Yes daddy” The boy moved towards him, very gingerly lowering himself with a quiet hiss. his hands tightening around the sides on the seat.

Ivan reached onto the table and grabbed the brush. “It will feel better soon little one. A few more days of pain will just be there to remind you right?” Matthew nodded before stilling his head. Ivan ran the brush through the waves gently, he caught knots here and there, but other than a flinch or two, Matthew never complained. 

Ivan enjoyed watching the silky locks as they fell just to the boys shoulders. Maybe he could grow it out a little longer… He tucked the idea away before placing the brush down and reaching into his pocket pulling out a length of white ribbon. He worked to thread it under Matthew’s hair tying it into a large bow at the top. “there we go… Beautiful” He pulled out a small mirror and held it out for the boy in front of him. Matthew’s cheeks flushed and his eyes dropped once he looked, but there was a small smile on his face. Ivan chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “You can stand now little one”

Matthew stood slowly before he turned to face Ivan, The larger man raised his hand, running it over the others warm cheek. “Such a pretty little one I have…” He said affectionately. 

“Thank you daddy,” Matthew said with a blush, and Ivan could feel his heart warm right along with the boys cheeks.


	15. bubbles

Ivan felt warmth in his arms as he started to wake up. It was a comfortable feeling, holding something precious against you. His arms tightened slightly, pulling the boy closer to his chest as he did. 

His eyes cracked open and he looked down on the mess of blonde with a smile. His hands running through the locks causing the smaller body to stir, violet eyes looked up at him with a sleepy smile “Good morning Daddy” 

Ivan smiled wider “Good morning Raivis. Did you sleep well?” 

Raivis snuggled back against Ivan's chest with a nod “I always sleep good with Daddy.” Ivan hummed and ran a thumb across the boys face before leaning down and kissing him gently on the forehead. 

“I’m glad you do. We have to get up now though” That got a pout. “Now what’s with that face? Don’t you miss your sisters yet?” Raivis looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded, shifting in the bed to sit up. Ivan followed suit stretching as he did. 

Since Matthew broke two weeks ago he had been able to get onto a more constant schedule, one on one daddy nights back on, and Ivan had had a boy in his bed every night since. the special one on one time had been so rare over the past few months. Ivan was proud, through it all his beautys didn’t complain half as much as he thought they would. He had been prepared to hand out spankings or take away privileges… He barely had to reprimand them at all. 

Ivan got dressed in his regular suit as Raivis sat on the bed in his nightgown quietly watching. It wasn’t until Ivan was slipping on his vest that the boy spoke “When are we gonna meet him?” Ivan turned and smiled. Raivis had been the most curious (bordering on obsessed) about Matthew so far. He was the last one in until now, so he had never seen someone else come in. He would no longer be considered the baby (even if he was younger by a year)

“Two more days I think. Are you nervous?” Ivan straightened his tie, looking in the mirror to the blonde behind him. 

Raivis shook his head “I’m excited.” Ivan smiled and walked toward the bed ducking down and catching the smaller boys lips in a brief kiss

“You’re going to be a wonderful big sister” He said affectionately. “now, Daddy has to go check on Matthew, so let's take you back to your sisters da?” Raivis nodded, standing and taking Ivan's hand as they walked towards the door. Ivan unlocked it with his key, and the pair set off down the hall towards the boys wing. 

-

Matthew stirred awake, the warm soft blanket he’d been given pulled up past his ears. He didn’t want to wake up yet… Daddy wasn’t here. 

Since the night he’d given in, letting himself go and happily moved on, Ivan had been spoiling him. It was slow of course, but every time Matthew was good he got something. he had been given a soft pillow, a warm pink blanket, He even got a little teddy bear. All this along with the much-preferred touches and affections. 

It was more luxury than he was used to at this point, and at first he had cried and argued that he didn’t deserve it… But Daddy had dropped down to his level, given a smile and wiped the tears away. His voice was kind when he told Matthew that he was starting to be good, and being good deserves rewards. Matthew had still wanted to protest… but then he was reminded that refusing gifts was rude, and that stopped any and all protests. 

Matthew snuggled into the teddy humming and nuzzling his face against the soft fur. He looked at the bear with a smile “Daddy’s gonna be here soon with breakfast.” he muttered at the soft white plush. 

and true to his word, The door clicked a few minutes later, Matthew sat up with a large smile as Ivan walked through the door with a tray “Good morning Daddy” He said cheerily. 

“Good morning Matvey” The smile was returned. He stayed put like he was supposed to while the door was still open. 

Over the past two weeks (and now he knew it was two weeks because Daddy had given him a calendar) he’d been learning more rules. If the door is open, you stay on the bed. You always say please and thank you. You wait for Daddy to tell you what to wear. You don’t waste any food. All pretty simple! Matthew had fumbled a few times and had been punished so he was sure to remember.

Punishments fit the crime. Matthew had bounced out of bed when the door was open twice and both times lead to him being attached to the bed by an ankle chain. 

He once said he was full and couldn’t eat any more of the rice pudding for breakfast… he had no more meals until the next morning and that was just finishing off what he hadn’t eaten. 

But when he was good? Oh, he liked being good. 

The past three days Matthew had been nothing but cheerful and well-behaved. Doing exactly as he was supposed to. Last night Daddy had brought a book, reading him to sleep and giving him a kiss goodnight, which had left Matthew blushing but smiling.

This morning was looking even better already.

Ivan moved to the bed carrying the tray and setting it between them. He was smiling brightly and Matthews' eyes went as wide as the plate on the tray “Pancakes?!” He squeaked mouth watering. He had been stuck with porridge for so long… then rice pudding and soup… but on the tray were honest to god pancakes… light and fluffy and dripping with syrup “Thank you, Daddy!” He exclaimed bouncing a little, his eyes shining. 

“You’ve earned it for listening so well little one.” Ivan picked up the fork, using the side to slice off a bite and holding it out. Matthews' mouth opened eagerly to take the pancake. It was heavenly, fluffy and sweet… he chewed and swallowed smiling the whole while. 

by the fourth bite, Matthew had syrup dripping down his chin. Ivan smiled affectionately at him and Matthew gave a sheepish smile as Ivan chuckled at him “Such a messy boy…” He leaned forward and Matthew felt a jolt run through him as the other kissed and licked the syrup off his chin and bottom lip. 

Now Matthew was bright red, looking down bashfully but smiling. there was a stirring in his lower abdomen, but he pushed it away. Ivan's hand was under his chin, gently tipping his face up with a warm smile “We should get you fed da? We have something to do after.” 

Matthew was over-run by curiosity, so he ate quickly, pancakes disappearing in record time. He swallowed the last bite and looked up at Ivan with a sweet smile “Thank you Daddy” 

Matthew was cleaned up with a wet wipe, letting Ivan get all the syrup off his fingers and chin, blushing and smiling dizzily as it was kissed off his lips. 

He was waiting for Daddy to tell him what he was going to be wearing today when the man got up and walked to the door. Matthews' face fell, looking sadly as his hand rested on the door knob. 

Ivan looked back with a chuckle holding out a hand “Come on Matthew, we’re going to give you a proper bath” 

his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. “r-really?” He hadn’t been out of this room in… a really long time. He thought he’d be excited when it happened, so he was taken off guard when he started shaking, tears on his cheeks. His fingers touched his face in confusion. 

Ivan frowned in concern “Matvey?” 

“D-daddy… I’m scared…” He whispered lip quivering. months in the same room… where he had felt scared, but then was made to feel secure… where Daddy came, where he knew all the rules and the schedules and he knew it’s ups and down. 

Ivan moved to him, leaning over and kissing his head. “It’s okay little one. Nothing will hurt you. Daddy will be with you the whole time okay?” Matthew looked up at him hesitantly, but nodded, shifting out of the bed to stand. He took the hand offered and walked toward the door. 

When they got into the hall Matthew clung close. His hands closing around Ivan's jacket, an arm wrapping around his shoulders and rubbing his upper arms as they walked. 

They reached the bathroom fairly quickly, there was one not far from Matthew’s room. It was big and white, a large tub in the middle of the room. The door shut behind them, and Ivan locked it with a key from his pocket. “Go sit and I’ll start running it little one” Matthew looked up, slightly nervous but nodded walking to sit on the closed toilet lid. 

He watched Daddy take off his jacket and vest, rolling his sleeves before he turned on the taps, pouring fruity-smelling liquid in that caused bubbles. 

When it was half way full He was prompted to stand, Ivan slid the night-dress off, tossing it towards a laundry basket to the side. next his panties were pushed down, stepping out of them.

“Turn around please” Ivan murmured smiling. Matthew did as he was told, feeling hands over his ass, he knew there were still some marks, most of them healing completely by this point. It didn’t hurt anymore as Ivan fingered over them. 

The hands left him, but he stayed still The water was turned off a few minutes later “Come here Matvey” Matthew turned blushing brightly as his lower regions were reacting to thoughts of being washed. 

Every sponge bath after the first had gone the same way as the first, and yet he never felt any less shy about his reaction. In fact it only got worse as the simple sight of the trolley being rolled in with supplies excited him now.

Ivan helped him into the water, he sunk down to sit sighing in relief as he was enveloped in warm water. he scooted down in the large tub enough that he was merely a head above the bubbles. 

-

Ivan watched Matthew sink down into the tub, he could see the tension easing from him in the hot water. It brought a smile to his face to see such peace on those features finally. 

Matthew had been behaving fantastically over the past two weeks. He worked to follow the rules and If he broke one he didn’t complain. He simply took the punishment and felt bad about it. The amount of guilt and the need to please buried in Matthew was perfect. He might have to send Lars a bonus. 

“Alright, time to wash, sit up please.” 

Matthew looked up smiled and nodded, “Yes Daddy” He said, sitting up a little taller, he was still submerged from just under his pecs down, but it was as much out of water as he was going to get. 

the tub was large and deep in case there was ever need for two people in it. though it was not as big as the one in his personal suit.. that one had more room for certain activities… a flash of Matthew perched on his lap, head thrown back as the water surged around them entered his mind. He shook the thoughts from his head and refocused on the boy in front of him, beating back the urge to take him here rather than waiting for the comfort of a bed.

Perhaps he would have deserved to be taken roughly on a hard surface in the heat of things if he had continued to act out, But he hadn’t. No, his little boy deserved all the comfort Ivan could afford for how he had been Behaving. 

It was a much easier task to wash someone submersed in water. he took his time, making sure Matthew got a chance to ease and relax with the muggy warmth and the rubbing of the cloth over his skin, massaging gently. He dipped Matthew back to wash his hair, cringing slightly at the colour the water turned. Washing it in a basin was only so good… No matter, he would be perfectly clean after this. 

Ivan couldn’t help but chuckle at the disappointed look that Matthew adopted when Ivan simply washed the boys erection, not paying it particular attention like he usually did… there would be plenty of time for that soon enough, he thought to himself with an internal smirk. 

When he was thoroughly washed (and the water was a disgusting shade of grey), Ivan pulled the plug and stood to grab a fluffy white towel. He held it out, watching as Matthew, still blushing at the state of his arousal, stepped into it. 

When was dried off and Ivan grabbed a light purple housecoat. It was plush and warm and much more substantial than anything he had worn up until this point. He tucked away the image of a sleepy Matthew, half-lidded and smiling in contentment as it was tied. a pair of slippers were added to protect his feet and they moved to the hall. 

Matthew seemed more at ease this time though he did hang onto Ivan's arm with both hands. It was his second time in this hallway, the first being when he first arrived. This time he didn’t even try and look around, merely gluing his eyes to the carpet as he followed along timidly. 

Ivan’s room was a fair walk from the cell, and as he predicted, Matthew was starting to get sluggish. His body had been pushed so far for so long, and he had been cramped in the small room for months now. Ivan paused and moved to scoop him, preparing for any squirming, but the only wiggle he got was as Matthew moved closer, clinging with a squeak at the change of position. “Don’t worry little one, Daddy’s got you.”

Matthew blushed and gave a small smile before curling in a little closer. Ivan could feel his heart ache with affection. He placed a kiss on Matthew's forehead and continued until they reached the large ornate double set of doors that lead to Ivan’s bedroom. 

Ivan paused in front of it, suppressing a chuckle at the wide eyes taking it in. “How would you like to stay here with me for the day little one?” 

Matthew’s head whipped back to look at him, at first disbelief in his eyes and then it gave way to joy. “Yes please Daddy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, did i leave a cliff hanger? DON'T MURDER ME! I felt what happens next deserves it's own chapter ^.^ and I am putting this up early so, ya know!


	16. phones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... updating fast o.o I think it may be due to cooler weather where I am. It's been so hot all summer, and now we've hit a cool spell so I'm feeling less lazy ^.^
> 
> Enjoy!

Arthur looked over the files for the hundredth time. It was infuriating, They had put him on the case so late in the game that most of the leads had dried up. He groaned dropping his head to the desk. What made matters worse was the father and brother called every other day for status updates and he could give them nothing… 

he was currently working on two cases, both kidnappings, both cold cases. Matthew’s a little less as it had been three and a half months at this point. 

The other one had been missing for a year and a half. It had been tucked away in the back files, not really looked at and the kid had been labeled deceased. About a month ago there however had been a break, If you could call it that. The mother had been at home when the phone rang, she picked up and swears to god she heard her son crying, saying Mama, before the line quickly went dead. 

In reality, not one expected Raivis to ever be found… it had been too long and if he was being honest, Arthur would chalk the call up to a sick prank. 

It’s not like he would dare downplay a mother's instinct. He had seen it work miracles too many times on cases. But he wouldn’t downplay desperation either. Wanting something bad enough can cause you to see it everywhere and no one is going to want something more than a parent wanting their child back.

The phone rang and Arthur lifted his head, a picture stuck to his cheek, he peeled it off and threw it down before picking up the phone.

“Hello, this is Detective Kirkland, how can I help you?”

“Detective, this is Officer smith, we have a suspect in custody we believe the phone he was carrying belonged to Matthew Bonnefoy. I thought you might like to question him.” 

Arthur stood up, gathering his files, pausing only a second at the pictures of the two blonde, violet-eyed boys next to each other before dragging Matthews pile off the desk and walking with the cell phone attached to his ear 

“I’m on my way, which station are you in?”

-

Arthur held up the evidence bag that held Matthew’s phone. “So how did you come across this?” 

The kid looked at him moodily “what the fuck does a stupid phone matter” 

“I think you’ll find it matters a great deal, boy.” Arthur stood, a fresh file in his hands “Lovino Vargas.. eighteen and already you have such an extensive history with us. robberies, drug charges, assault.” He tutted his tongue “Court mandated anger management and rehabs and still you wind up here… with the phone of a missing boy.” 

The olive eyes went wide “what?! I have fucking nothing to do with any damn kid going missing!” 

“Then where, pray tell, did you find the phone, Vargas?” Arthur regarded him with serious eyes.

“I found it on the damn ground outside a bar” Arthur narrowed his eyes in disbelief “I’m not fucking lying. I’m not a moron” Arthur looked back at the file and raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘really?’ was like the kid wanted to get caught. “It was out in the ally okay? I found the fucking thing and took it home”

Arthur nodded “What bar?” 

“Oblivion down on third.” 

“Do you remember the date?” 

“no, that shit was like three or four months ago” 

Arthur cursed in his head. still… it was better than nothing “I only have a few more questions.” Lovino nodded still scowling “did you know this boy?” Arthur pulled the picture of Matthew out of his jacket pocket sliding it in front of the kid. 

Lovino dragged it towards him and looked it over “Yeah I knew him kinda, can’t remember the name… but he was loyal as fuck to his dealer, dunno what the fuck that was about… I coulda given him a better price…” Arthur nodded, taking the photo back. 

“Do you remember seeing him the night you found the phone? or anytime around then?” 

“nope” 

“Thank you for your cooperation Mr.Vargas. I’m sure it’ll reflect nicely in your case.” He tucked the photo back away and excited the room followed by a muttered

“yeah whatever”

-

Alfred sat on the couch next to Francis three days later. They had gotten a call from the detective on Matthew's case out of the blue. Apparently they had found something, it was a shaky lead at best… but it was more than they’d had. 

Across from them sat the detective, for once he was not being glared at. To be honest, Alfred was too tired to glare at much anymore… He had been having nightmares every time he closed his eyes. It was like he could hear Matthew screaming, it was unnerving… 

Papa wasn’t in great shape either, The already slim man seeming to have lost more weight than he could afford to. The dark circles had taken a permanent spot around his eyes. 

“We found this” Arthur said reaching into his coat and withdrawing the cell phone. “It’s been fully processed already, so you can touch it.” He said placing it on the coffee table between them. “It’s Matthew’s phone. Someone found it in the alley outside a bar around the day he disappeared. We were able to pull some old pictures and messages off of it, luckily the guy who picked it up didn’t bother to delete anything. “

Alfred stared at it as if the phone would bite him, or maybe disappear when touched. It was a connection, something Matthew had touched, used, kept with him. Even if he would turn it off, or simply not answer when he was out getting wasted, he always had it.

except now he didn’t. 

He swallowed and reached out picking it up and turning it on. the security to get in had been disabled, so it went straight to the home screen. He felt his father leaning in as Alfred opened the pictures. flipping past the few of a stranger until he reached the ones of his brother. 

flipping through there were a lot of other people he was with… the ones of Matthew only serving as a painful reminder. The dopey smile as his twin stuck his tongue out at an unknown person holding the phone, two pills perched on it. Another taken with some guys tongue down his throat, some of him sitting on a couch upside down staring off into space. 

“We’ve identified a few of the people in the more recent pictures, we’ve been tracking them down, but so far none of them knew where he went. most don’t even remember the bar.” Arthur explained “We’re tracking down his dealer next, do you have any idea where we could find him?” 

“no...I’m afraid I don’t.” Francis said as his eyes locked on a picture of topless Matthew bong in his hand as he took a hit.

“Me either… I haven’t talked to Carlos since the night we reported Mattie missing…” Alfred clicked the phone over and finally landing on a normal picture, one Alfred had taken. It still hurt to look at, maybe even worse than the ones where Matthew looked strung out. 

Alfred put the phone back down, not wanting to look at any more pictures as his throat tightened. “I’m just-” He stood swallowing hard as he moved around the table and towards the stairs. He couldn’t do this right now. 

-

Francis watched his son as he left the room, tenseness in his shoulders giving away all the upset his voice didn’t convey. Alfred had been struggling more as time stretched. His grades were slipping, he was barely even on the football team anymore, and any time he was home he would still glue himself to the police scanner.

He heaved a shuddering sigh, his own upset getting the best of him. “Thank you detective…” He muttered, his eyes returning to the phone before it faded out, a picture of his two boys… He closed his eyes as it went black, turning away like it burned him. 

“Of course Mr Bonnefoy…” Arthur said Francis could hear him standing “I’m still doing all I can to find him. I won’t stop until you have an answer.”

He heard footsteps heading towards the door and he reached out his hand, catching the detective's arm as he opened his eyes, not looking up “ Do you think there’s any chance he’s still alive Detective Kirkland? In your professional opinion… is it-” His voice caught and he cleared his throat “Is it likely?” 

Silence followed, dragging before a very gently reply came “I won’t stop… until I can find you an answer as to what happened,” he repeated, Francis turned his eyes up looking into the sad green ones. “But I don’t think It’ll be the answer you want.” Francis’s jaw tightened and he quickly turned his head away nodding taking his hand back. 

he listened to the foot steps as they reached the door and it opened “I’ll call you with any updates Francis. Take care of yourself” He waved over his shoulder, not trusting himself to open his mouth until the door was shut. “There was a pause and Francis was about to turn, thinking Arthur had left the door when words rang across the room “For what it’s worth… I really do hope I’m wrong,” with that, the door clicked shut leaving Francis alone in the room to fall to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I use Raivis a lot in this... don't worry, the other two will get a bit more story line soon. But he was the last to go missing before Matthew, so ya know.


	17. predicted outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right guys! I'm gonna warn you, I'm not _overly_ confident in my smut, so if it sucks... well... you've been warned ^.^ 
> 
> that said! here you are!
> 
> HOLY FUCK! Ok.... I used my phone for part of this... I hate auto correct... gah... I also hate reading my own smut so i didn't read close enough in editing. HERE! I FIXED IT AND IM SO SO SORRY!

Once inside the room, a slipper fell off as Matthew’s feet hit the floor gently. His eyes were wide and he curled the toes of his barefoot on the plush carpet, feeling something that wasn’t hard under his feet… He turned his head at the click of the lock as Ivan slipped keys back into his pocket looking at Matthew with a smile. The blonde brought his hands, clasps together, to partially cover his mouth and he returned the smile. he looked back down on the dark brown carpeting. He could honestly be happy just sitting on the floor all day stroking it. he brushed his foot across it smiling at the softness. 

Ivan chuckled and Matthew felt arms wrap around him in his moment of distraction. He melted into the touch, already feeling heady from being surrounded, strong chest at his back causing a welcomed ache of relief in his chest. It was almost like when you took off a tight pair of jeans at the end of the day, it hurts in the best way. 

"If you like the carpet so much little one, " he said tilting his head to meet Matthews eye, "you'll love the bed"

Matthew turned bright red. Daddy's bed... suddenly his thoughts weren't on comfort anymore but more on feeling the bath had drawn out of him. He nodded and Ivan let him go briefly, taking his hand instead and leading him further into the room.

The bed was large, like the room itself. large dark wooden posts stood proudly at each corner a stripe of silk draped connecting them. Matthew eyed it timidly before looking up at Ivan for instructions. "Go ahead Matvey, up you get." 

Matthew smiled and climbed onto the high mattress, losing his other slipper as he did. He sunk into the plush comforter as he sat on his knees in the middle. Ivan stood to the side, mauve eyes studying him carefully with an edge of something predatory. Matthew dropped his gaze, fingers brushing the gold fabric beneath him and worrying his lip. He didn't shift his eyes until he felt a hand tugging at his chin removing his lower lip from its prison. He thought he was going to faint as soft lips met his. a not so quiet moan escaping his throat as Ivan’s hand went to his belt pulling easily to open it. 

Ivan pulled his mouth away leaving Matthew half lidded and trembling. "Do you have any idea what you do to daddy little one?" Ivan purred moving to brush Matthews neck with his lips. Matthew whimpered slightly moving his head to the side to grant easier access. Lost in his haze he could barely mutter a soft “no”

Ivan's hands moved to push the house coat off Matthew’s shoulders as he bit softly, Matthew shuddering at the combined feeling. “P-please Daddy… I…” He panted arousal already making his hazy body screaming for more contact.

“Patience Matvey….” Ivan muttered against his skin trailing his mouth over the exposed skin of Matthew’s shoulder and down to his chest. When the teeth grazed his perk nipple he gasped, hands moving to Ivan’s shoulders for extra balance. “up on your knees” Matthew complied and Ivan moved to shift the housecoat fully off of him, tossing it to the side and letting Matthew sit back on his ankles again.

Ivan backed away slightly, shuffling back on the bed “stay like that” He said as his eyes raked over Matthews flushed and exposed skin. Matthew watched carefully as his Daddy moved to unbutton his vest, laying it on a bench at the end of the bed, shirt coming undone next. Matthew’s hands went out behind him, needing the extra support as he watched, panting, every part of him aching to reach out and touch, but also knowing he needed to stay put like he was told. 

The shirt didn’t receive as much care as the vest had, it followed the house coat to the floor. Matthew couldn’t hold back a slight whine, he squirmed and his cock twitched eagerly as Ivan’s hands went to his belt. The older man smirked “you're being very good waiting” Ivan moved to stand beside the bed, pants dropping. Matthew’s eyes were glued on him. “good boys deserve treats da?” He purred, waving a finger to beckon him forward. 

Matthew shifted to his hands and knees, crawling quickly across the bed to stop in front of Daddy. His mouth watered, thinking of the last time… when he’d repaid daddy a fraction… He craved the same feeling as much, if not more than his own release right now. He bit his lip as he stared at the bulge contained beneath red silk boxers. “Go ahead Matvy,” Matthew’s eyes flashed up, in curiosity “you can touch” His heart raced and he smiled. 

Matthew reached out with shaky hands, casting another glance upward before refocusing on what was in front of him. Carefully he moved the fabric freeing Ivan’s cock, the hardened length springing forth impressively. Matthew moved forward, running a tentative lick to the head, waiting to see if he would be told off.

He wasn’t, instead receiving an encouraging hum of approval. Matthew felt the reaction cloud his head, moving more solidly forward, enjoying the taste as he ran his tongue from the base to the tip, The feel of hot velvety flesh pushing him further. His eyes were half lidded as he moved faster, continuing to run the length with his tongue, mouthing the head of Daddy’s cock every few licks. a soft groan broke above him “mmm good boy” Ivan said, voice thick. Matthew looked up through his lashes as his tongue ran over the slit, before he closed them, moving his mouth to take the length in, sucking and lapping greedily. 

It felt heavy against his tongue, and he moaned lightly at the welcomed weight. There was a brief image that flashed through his mind, Daddy pinning him, sinking in deep and a needy whimper accompanied the following shudder of hopeful anticipation.

-

Ivan watched the display with hungry eyes. Matthew’s head was bobbing, his back arching slightly as he did. the vibrations from the moans and whimpers he was making were rocking through Ivan and he was close. His hand went to grab the base of his cock, stopping the orgasm in its tracks as he gently pushed Matthew back. 

He kept his hand in place as he looked down on the boy, lips swollen and red, shining with spit. His eyes half lidded and hazy with need. his chest heaving as he panted through his arousal. 

He was absolutely perfect like this. 

“Did I do something wrong daddy?” He asked, voice a little strained.

“No little one, you did everything just right.” He reached a hand out, pushing the still wet curls off Matthew's face. “but now daddy wants you to lay down, so he can make us both feel good da?” 

Ivan chuckled as the little blonde darted to lay on his back, arms bent to his sides. His face was a beautiful shade of pink, lower lip caught between his teeth once more. The only thing that wasn't right was that his legs were pressed closed, but that was easy to correct. 

Ivan moved onto the bed, shucking his boxers in the process. His hands each took a thigh in hand guiding them open with little resistance. Matthew squirmed as he was made vulnerable, the hard member that laid against his stomach twitching in anticipation. 

"Such a needy little thing you are..." Ivan muttered moving to kneel between the open legs, his hands still resting against Matthews upper thighs. 

Slowly, he rubbed circles with his thumbs against the milky skin, his eyes taking in the sight. He wanted to savor this. 

Ivan leaned forward placing a kiss on the boys quivering lips, his hand racing beside the bed for a bottle of lube. "You are being a very good boy for daddy..." he whispered as his lips trailed along Matthews jaw. Matthew whimpered in reply working hard to stay still. 

Ivan opened the lid pouring some of the contents onto his fingers before moving them lower brushing the sticky substance against Matthews entrance. "Do you want this Matthew?" The blonde nodded feverishly. "No little one" he purred "I want to hear you. I want you to beg for it. "

"Please daddy! Oh please... please please please. .." he said breathlessly. Ivan smiled. Moving to push the tip of his finger in, smiling as it was easily welcomed with a gasp. 

He moved worked slowly to open Matthew up, taking in the small squeaky whimpers and soft moans. He cock throbbed, body humming with arousal. He loved watching this part of it. Something innocent and untouched being ruined just for him. Only for him. his hand pressed to hold Matthews hips still as a third thick finger was added, causing him to cry out and whimper. but he breathed through it and Ivan could feel him working to relax “Good Matvey”

“Daddy please…” Matthew gasped as his hips twitched down, his face and chest flushed, eyes lidded. 

Ivan smirked, twisting his hand and angling his fingers before moving them to rub against Matthew prostate. The boys back arched off the bed and he cried out, panting harder with want. “Daddy please what Matvey?” he purred, assaulting the spot again.

“P-please Daddy!” He cried out as his hands grabbed at the sheets. “p-put it in… I need you inside me please!” he begged, losing inhibitions in the throws of need. 

Ivan withdrew his fingers smiling at the sound of protest. “since you used such nice manners…” He leaned forward, catching Matthews red lips in a deep kiss as he slicked himself. 

He had to catch himself, go slowly and gently… Matthew had been there for months and god knows how long before he came to Ivan it was that he had been taken like this. He had nothing against pain for punishment or pleasure… but he wanted Matthew to enjoy their first time together. he was sentimental like that. no matter how much he craved his dolls by the time he took them the first time… and god did he want Matthew… 

He pressed himself against Matthew’s entrance, rubbing against the ring of muscles gently smirking against the his lips as it twitched He broke the kiss, hovering over Matthew as he pushed against it, watching as the blondes face contorted in pain at the large intrusion. “good…” He cooed, moving a hand to smooth it over Matthew’s hair. “take a little more for Daddy…” He murmured pushing in. Matthew whimpered softly, shaking and looking into his eyes until Ivan had sunk all the way in. 

He peppered kisses over Matthew’s face, waiting for him to adjust, a hand moved to Matthews' hips, rubbing slow circles against the bone to try and ease him. “You feel so good around me Matvey” He whispered as he kissed up his jaw. His voice strained a bit as he resisted the urge. 

Matthew let out a shaky sigh at the words, and Ivan felt him relax further. Moving slowly Ivan pulled out, slipping back in. 

-

Matthew felt like he was going to tear in two when he was first fully filled. Daddy was so big! but once he started moving…. “oh!” Matthew cried softly, he was so stretched, he could feel every inch of his insides being stroked at once, his body shuddered in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Daddy was moving slowly for him. Making sure he wasn’t hurt and It made Matthew deliriously happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been touched so softly… had he ever? 

Ivan started to move faster, only a bit, but it had Matthew moaning. He had adjusted to the size as this point, He wanted more. The length brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him at every thrust and he was seeing stars. “Daddy” He moaned loudly “please daddy I’m okay, please more” He begged, his pleas were answered. 

Ivan’s hands moved to anchor him hovering over Matthew and the speed picked up considerably. Matthew threw his head back, moving his hips down to meet Ivan, He couldn’t stop the sounds that fell from his lips, his hands moving to hold onto Ivan’s arms as his toes curled. 

soon he was chanting, 'yes Daddy' falling off his lips so fast it would become tangled, only interrupted by gasps and wordless cries that broke through. He felt pressure coiling low in his stomach and he gasped out the words desperately “Daddy, please! Daddy I’m gonna-” a sharp intake and his body tense as he held back “oh please can I cum please daddy!” he sobbed.

Ivan, who was panting heavily leaned down and caught his mouth, Matthew arched into it, trying to plead without speaking, convey his need. Ivan pulled back, and Matthew tried again voice wrecked as it came out completely broken “Please daddy!” 

Ivan smirked “Da cum for daddy” He purred, and as if to drive his permission home, he started thrusting harder, as deep as he could. Matthew cried out, losing control almost an instant later. white ribbons coated him, the feeling only intensifying as he felt Daddy's hot seed fill him. He was a mess of wanton moaning and writhing as he rode it out, Ivan’s groans above him only contributing to the wave he was riding. 

When his body finally relaxed, finally milked of every second of pleasure, he melted back into the pillows, eyes barely staying open as he stared adoringly up at Ivan. The large man was smiling and he felt lips brush over his forehead, moving to his nose. Matthew giggled, still high in the afterglow. It earned a smile and a pleasant hum. 

Matthew squirmed uncomfortable for a second when Ivan drew out, the emptiness feeling oddly uncomfortable. His discomfort was forgotten a second later when he was suddenly moved. He squeaked but quickly relaxed when he found himself with his head against Ivan’s chest, arms wrapped around him. “Go to sleep for now little one… rest while you can” he purred. 

Matthew nodded, snuggle in close, happy, comfortable and safe feeling, not even the usually echo of argument in the far back corner of his mind. just empty contentment buzzing through him.


	18. Sisters are forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... this took forever to write -.-' 
> 
> I had a huge block I couldn't seem to break past for this story, but I was talking to a friend and a little encouragement seemed to break right through all that! 
> 
> The next chapter should be easier, because I have most of it written anyway! gotta knit it together though.

Matthew sat nervously in front of the mirror, clutching his teddy bear to his chest as Daddy brushed his hair. He was being moved to a room with more of Daddy's precious little dolls, boys just like him, they would be his sisters Ivan had explained. He had been told they were excited to meet him, that he’d have people to play with while Daddy was busy with work. The thought made Matthew relieved and sad all at once. He wouldn’t be alone anymore, not going back to the room with the uncomfortable bed and cold walls. But at the same time, It meant Daddy wouldn’t be there all the time like he had been for the past two days. 

Ivan’s hand ran over Matthew’s hair before slipping a band over his head to help hold it back out of his face. It was purple, and it matched not only the hue in his eyes but the pretty dress he had been given to wear to. “What is the matter Matvey?” Matthew perked looking up and at Ivan in the reflection. his eyes dropping again. 

“What if they don’t like me?” He whispered shakily. Ivan’s lips went to his hair comfortingly 

“They will love you little one. Just like Daddy does da?” Matthew blushed, looking up through his lashes with a small smile. 

Ivan returned the smile, hands resting on Matthew’s shoulders “Now, are you all ready?” The blonde boy took a deep breath and nodded. 

They arrived at the door not long after, Matthew’s eyes were glued to the floor as it opened and he was shuffled forward and in. “Good morning, daddy” Came a chorus of voices. Matthew peeked up through his lashes. They were all dressed up like him, different colours of dresses and their hair styled in their own ways. They were also all smiling at him. He flushed red smiling back shyly. 

They were the first people other than Daddy he had seen in he didn’t know how long… It was a little scary. He moved to hide behind Ivan’s hand, shaking a bit. There were so many of them!

“Say hello to Matvey boys,” Ivan said gently, an air of command in his voice. The first to speak was the tallest, he had kind eyes and wavy hair like Matthew’s, only brown. 

“Hello Matvey,” He said in a happy but soothing tone, like when you spoke to a spooked horse “I’m Toris, and this is Eduard and Ravis.” 

Matthew peeked over Ivan's hand, scanning his eyes over them, the blonde with glasses Toris had called Eduard blushed a little bit with a smile. “We’ve been waiting to meet you…” Matthew blushed deeper in response. They… They had been waiting for him? He bit his lip and cast a look up at Ivan, who was smiling down on him. 

“Would you like me to read you a story?” Asked the smallest boy, Raivis, He was partly hiding behind Toris. Matthew looked over at him with wide eyes… He was a little soothed by the nerves the other was showing off. He looked down for a moment thinking before nodding. 

-

Ivan sat in the room for the first hour or so, just watching the sisters interacting. Raivis read to Matthew, the pair sitting right next to each other as they looked over the pictures. After that, Eduard moved in offering to show Matthew his new room since Ivan had unlocked a spare bedroom, moving two beds in. Eduard and Matthew would be rooming together. 

Ivan smiled as Matthew almost cried at the sight of the fluffy pink bedspread. running his hands over it before he fell to his knees and hugged the softness to his face. At that point, Toris moved in, demonstrating the oldest sister role as he moved a hand to Matthew’s back stroking it and helping him, still sobbing, to Ivan where Matthew buried his face against the jacket and mumbled his thanks over and over 

“Of course Matvey, you are Daddy's good little boy now da?” He asked with a soft smile.

Matthew looked up beaming “Yes Daddy, I love you.” Ivan's heart melted and his smiled widened and he leaned over and kissed the blonde curls 

“I love you too little one.” he said, looking and noticing the somewhat surprised looks on the faces of his other dolls. 

Toris had never left this wing, He had been brought straight here when he was taken. Ivan's first little one. Sure he had had toys before… but it had left him empty feeling… He wanted someone to care for, and Toris had been the first of those someones. 

It had taken Toris six months to return the I love you’s he received, and a year before he started giving them willingly. Eduard had been slightly quicker under Toris’s example at nine months (the first four of those being spent in a cell breaking) and Little Raivis had only started volunteering the words shortly before Ivan received Matthew.

It was a faster progression, without much of a lead… But Matthew was different than the others. Guilt was something Ivan instilled in all of them naturally, making them hate themselves for their previous behaviors so he could save them, But none of them had felt a lot of guilt before he showed them the error of their ways…

Matthew on the other hand apparently had guilt to spare. 

The three previous dolls had each had their reasons to cause guilt, things Ivan could latch onto, and he had assumed Matthew was much the same. Raivis had been an out of control teen who drank instead of... well anything else really. Eduard was a runaway and a thief, focusing on mostly lifting credit cards and Toris was simply selling himself, much like Matthew for drugs. All having something they had done that was punishable. 

Matthew was a surprise. Ivan knew of his drug use, guessed at the sleeping around and It wasn’t hard to piece together that his family would have been concerned considering some of his first words at being taken… But Ivan had assumed the pills had started because he had partied like Raivis and Toris. Discovering what seemed to be the more disturbing reason with the dates lining up… 

It seemed Matthew had more guilt and had been more grateful for forgiveness and acceptance. He had truly been lost in a pit he had no desire to be stuck in, and Ivan had pulled him out of it and basically had passed off the mention of murder like it was alright. It wasn’t something Ivan saw him as bad for, freeing him from the deeper more poisonous guilt Ivan hadn’t had to manufacture at all.

shortly after Matthew stopped crying, Ivan took his leave. He loved watching the four of them as they giggled, Matthew nervously joining in on their games. However, he had work he had to do 

“I’ll be back tonight to bring dinner up da? Katyusha will bring in your lunch. I’ll be watching over you while I work my darlings” He said, gently placing kisses on each of the waiting lips. He smiled widely as he left the room and headed for his office feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as Matthew was finally in the happier place. 

-

Matthew spent the next few days in bliss. He was never alone, he had books and soft things and stuff he could do! The food was better, and even though he had hidden behind Toris when she first came in, Auntie Kat was nice. 

Their area was great too. He had been too distracted at first to really look, but when he did he wasn't disappointed. So much pink and purple, lace and silk bows, books and dolls and a tea set. the carpet was as fluffy as the one in Ivan's room, only this one was a deep purple. The far wall hosted a large board for art to be displayed on. It was cozy and warm feeling, even with the lack of windows it was very bright. 

He had difficulties at night, though... He didn't like the dark. Yes, the rooms had nightlights, but it wasn't safe enough. He cried at the thought of hearing the harsh words hissing in his ear again. But Daddy thought of everything. The tiny glowing light that had been Matthew's savior after every time the dark came was left on the table next to his bed. He could stare right at it as he went to sleep. It reminded him of Daddy coming back, and in a small way at least helped to calm him.

But the best parts were always when Daddy came back. Matthew’s eyes would light up and he would stand and wait to be greeted with the others. He would spend time with them, cuddling or playing and reading. Matthew was eager for every second of attention he could get but…He was a bit jealous… When he had been alone and daddy came, he didn’t have to share any of the attention. Ivan only had eyes for him. But now?

“Matvey, you have to give others a chance da?” Ivan said with a chuckle as Matthew scooched closer again, hoping to be scooped onto the empty lap. 

Matthew frowned a little “yes Daddy” He said and moved back away. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Ivan called Eduard over to sit. It wasn’t fair! not like he even tried… he only came when he was called… 

But that wasn’t fair of Matthew either. They were only doing what Daddy wanted… maybe he wanted Matthew to be more obedient. Speak when spoken to, come when called, be quiet, like Toris, in between. He curled his knees up and brought the polar bear that rarely left his hands closer to his chest. Was Matthew not being good enough? 

“Come colour Matvey?” Matthew looked up at Raivis, shaken out of his internal moment. he gave a small smile and nodded uncurling and taking the hand the other blonde offered as the two walked to the small art table, each opening a colouring book to start. 

Matthew found himself smiling a little more as he filled in a cat with bright orange, The other boy stayed close to him and having a body there was comforting. Even if it wasn’t daddy’s. They giggled and shared the crayons, talking about their favourite colours. 

He had moved on to making a horse purple when he heard a click of knees bending and felt arms wrap around him from behind. Matthew jumped a bit and turned smiling big as Ivan was kneeling between the two younger boys, arms slid around both. “What pretty pictures you two are making over here” Matthew blushed and Raivis beamed. Ivan moved close to Raivis and he bowed his head a bit, Ivan kissing his forehead gently before turning to Matthew. 

Matthew knew he wanted to be good like the others, but he wanted this too. rather than mimicking Raivis and ducking his head, Matthew angled his face up hopefully. He was rewarded, melting into the lips that brushed against his. When Ivan pulled away Matthew had a somewhat dopey smile. "I love you daddy "

"I love you too daddy" came Raivis' voice Ivan smiled looking between them 

"I love you to boys," he said hugging them both closer. "But it's bedtime, so go get dressed okay? " 

The boys left their crayons and Matthew bounced off to his bed, picking up the nightgown that had been left for him. Eduard came into the room getting dressed similarly. The pair crawled into their beds. 

They say and waited for Ivan to come in and tuck them in for the night when Matthew frowned "Eduard?" The other boy hummed "do you think I'm being good enough?" 

The blonde next to him day up and gave him a look like he was trying to figure out what he had just said before smiling "you're being really good Matvey. Daddy has been extra happy since you came upstairs." 

Matthew beamed. Wiggling a little in happiness as his face reddened. Eduard tilted his head to the side and started again, “but why-” he was however cut off as the door opened and Daddy came in to read them to sleep. Matthew snuggled down in his warm comfortable bed, with his fluffy teddy, getting one last kiss from daddy before closing his eyes gently and drifting off to the sounds of Goldilocks and the three bears.


	19. Sparks and screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear lord... this .... I wrote like three chapters all at once... because i squished them together too much. then TheRedAngel helped point out I was rushing, so It got pulled back and slowed down... turning it into one and a half chapters and i finished the second one... then I read it over again and decided it was shit, so I edited and re wrote the crap out of it AGAIN and it stretched into three! 
> 
> so here! here is the first one! on the bright side I have accidentally put myself ahead of the game again! hooray!

Over the following week Matthew once more adjusted to his life. He enjoyed his time with his new sisters, Not being alone was such a huge thing for him. He had been left in that tiny room so long he had forgotten what it felt like to have other people around him. 

Things he had adjusted to doing alone no longer needed to be that way. Over his months of confinement he had found ways to comfort himself, not all of them were healthy. He, for one, had picked up the ability to stare into nothingness for hours. when he slipped into this the first time, the others were quietly doing activities. he hadn’t even realized an hour went by when Raivis pulled him out. 

“If you're just gonna sit there anyway, come to the couch we’ll curl up and look at a book!” He said gently once Matthew’s eyes had focused again. Matthew followed, still a little dazed, as he was dragged off. Raivis sat right next to Matthew, practically in each others laps with the book spread between them. looking at the pictures as they read the story smiling. After the first time, Raivis seemed to pull him away more often for story time. 

He had also hurt himself a number of times in his solidarity. weather he tripped, or scratched himself, or even bit his lip too hard when the darkness came… Matthew had learned to deal with whatever injury he had until Daddy came to see him next. If it was bad, it would be cleaned and bandaged, but most the time, he just ignored them. He would deal with the pain and keep going. It had been surprising to him first when that wasn’t something he needed to do anymore.

Matthew had colouring and moved a piece of paper, winding up with a paper cut. He hissed, it stung. Of course he had worse, but paper-cuts were one of those annoying things that hurt more then they should, and this one was bleeding. He frowned at it and sighed. He was about to go back to his work, bleeding thumb pressed against his finger to stem the bleeding, when Eduard appeared beside him 

“here, let me see” He said taking Matthew’s hand, holding a tissue to it to catch the blood. a moment later Toris was beside the pair with a box of band-aids. His cut was quickly cleaned and covered by Eduard and he blushed as Toris moved to kiss it lightly. 

“T-thank you,” he said with a small smile looking down, feeling cared for. 

“What are sister for? we help each other right?” Toris said brushing a hand through Matthew’s hair and earning a large smile. Matthew was embarrassed a moment later when he realized he leaned into the touch. It was the way Daddy always touched him sometime, especially after he had been hurt (though never for such a tiny cut)… He turned even redder, but Toris simply gave a shy smile 

“want me to brush your hair Matvey?” He asked kindly. Matthew nodded shyly and was lead toward the couch. He found quickly having his hair brushed was fantastic, so relaxing… and since Toris had the same length hair as him, he knew not to pull. It became a regular thing, Matthew happy to be touched and fussed over.

Eduard seemed to flit from thing to thing, unable to focus much. Matthew wondered if he had always been like that, or it it was a result of having nothing to do for so long, that now he didn’t know which thing to do. “hey do you wanna do a puzzle with me?” eduard suddenly appeared behind him asking. Matthew looked at the table to the art project he swore Eduard had just started, but he smiled and nodded when he saw it was done.

They worked on the puzzle and managed to finish it, but then darted off to something else. Matthew followed close behind him, adopting a bit of the busy feeling. He understood it now, after having nothing to do for so long there was a sense of accomplishment in doing things. Even something as simple as a puzzle, It was something he finished! It definitely felt good everytime he finished something, but he didn’t get nearly as much out of it as Eduard. After a few hours of keeping up with the frantic pace, he slowed choosing to take his time at things and rest as he watched the other flit here and there.

The attention, company and contact was wonderful… but he missed daddy when he wasn’t around. His mind kept wandering back to what the large man was doing, where he was, how long until lunch and will Daddy bring it this time? His mind began and ended that way. 

what was worse is he seemed to be the only one looking at the door obsessively. The others having long before adjusted. He was with people, and they were all so nice to him! it was great… but none of them seemed to understand how much he missed Daddy… 

on the eighth day in the room, there was a day he hadn’t come at all until bed time. Matthew had spent most of that afternoon and into the evening curled up in each sister's lap in turn crying. they all tried to find things to do for him, but seemed a bit bewildered by his crying jags. They just didn’t understand! He needed Daddy! It felt like there was a hole in his chest that was screaming to be filled and it only got louder the longer between seeing him...

When he had finally appeared in time for bed, Matthew had been so happy! Ivan had given him a hug and a kiss, but had then peeled him off with a chuckle “your sisters have been waiting just as long Matvey, don’t be greedy” He felt a stab to his heart as he watched each of the receive their attention… He didn’t want to be mad at them, they had been here first, but he couldn’t help the flash of anger as he watched Daddy fuss over them while ignoring him! 

How could Daddy ignore him! wasn’t he special?! 

or were the others just more special to him. 

His feeling of upset over the display only increased before they were sent off to bed “you’re coming with me tonight Toris, it’s your turn” He said placing a kiss on the brown waves

“Okay daddy” Toris said sweetly, smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Matthew fought back the urge to scream, but he couldn’t hold back the sad pout that had taken over his face. Toris got to spend the night with Daddy… he hadn’t even looked sad once today!

“Matvey?” He looked up startled when Ivan was right in front of him, a hand went to cup his chin, a thumb wiping away the tear Matthew hadn’t been aware he shed. “It will be your turn soon little one, but we have to be fair da? 

“Yes daddy…” Matthew whispered, dropping his head as Ivan took his hand away. 

“I love you very much little one…” He said softly. 

“I love you too Daddy” He answered voice catching a little. 

Ivan tucked them into bed, he carried one of the mattresses from Toris and Raivis room and put it between Matthew and Eduard's bed so the youngest of them wouldn’t need to be alone, and he and Toris left. 

Matthew curled up in his bed as soon as he heard the door shutting with the dry click of the lock and buried his face. hot angry and jealous tears ran down his face… a whole day without him, he had to share the attention, and then Toris got attention all to himself?! It wasn’t fair. The ache in his chest screamed. 

The morning had been rough on all of them, Matthew had been in a bad mood and he wasn’t hiding it. getting teary, hugging his bear to him, out right sulking. Eduard had offered to brush his hair like Toris did, but he snapped a quick no before storming off into his room. The last thing he wanted to think of right now was stupid Toris! 

the brunette was brought back just before lunch, Ivan had stopped and kissed them all, pausing on Matthew and looking into his eyes in particular, Matthew knew he had dark circles… not sleeping while thoughts of Toris with Ivan the way he had been made him feel ill… Ivan sighed and gave him an extra kiss before he turned to leave to get back to work. 

It took a good few hours even after he was back for Matthew to calm down a little… He felt guilty. getting so jealous over sweet Toris… the one who brushed his hair and kisses his cut… He loved Daddy to. So he had taken up the brush, taking a turn at happily brushing out the others hair, in return. A silent apology for all the anger and hateful thoughts that Toris didn’t even know had existed. 

If only he could have held onto that sentiment of fairness when Ivan came that night, whisking Eduard away this time. He slept, or rather didn’t, on a mattress on the floor in the other room, stewing the whole night. 

Sure Toris loved Daddy… but did Eduard?! He didn’t seem very loving. Not as loving as Matthew! He remembered the way Eduard had only given Ivan a kiss on the cheek that morning when he came in and his blood boiled. He probably didn’t even appreciate the time he got! Matthew barely slept again, not even pretending as he glared at the ceiling, ignoring any and all whispered attempts to ask if he was alright.

Another tense morning went by, and this time at least Raivis was prepared for hurricane Matthew. he refused his breakfast, wouldn’t talk to anyone, and the weirdest things made him start sobbing...

When Eduard came back Matthew’s eyes flashed to his face. He looked relieved! relieved! how dare he! Matthew couldn’t even bring himself to get up, if he did he didn’t know what he’d do. he was just curled up tighter, leaning against the couch when Ivan came up. 

“Matvey…” He said softly, running a hand over Matthew’s hair, and he couldn’t help but lean into it. “You just have to be patient da? tomorrow night it will be your time, alright?” Matthew’s breath hitched, as he nodded, trying not to cry. He had received a kiss, and apology about not being able to stay longer, but Daddy had to return to work. 

Matthew didn’t warm up to Eduard again that day at all, Ignoring his existence altogether.

Once they said their goodnights and for the third, heartbreaking time Matthew watched one of his sisters leave with daddy, Toris had opted to stay in the room alone. That meant it was just Matthew and Eduard in their room, Matthew was silent, more sad than angry by this point. Raivis was smaller then him… cuter… Daddy probably liked him so much more. The hole in his chest, had finally screamed itself raw, and now it just ached.

by the next morning, after a third day of next to no sleep, Matthew didn’t even want to get out of bed. Refusing to try even when Katyusha came in the try and wake him, he claimed he didn’t feel good… 

However, he didn’t snap or refuse when Toris came in to brush his hair. Talking to him softly, telling him Raivis would be back soon, everything was fine… It helped and after his hair was thoroughly brushed, he dragged himself out into the playroom and to the couch. Eduard cautiously came over with a muffin Katyusha had left for him, sitting and watching as he ate it looking nervously over him. Matthew probably looked like death warmed over, but at least his hair was neat. 

He felt bad again for how Jealous he’d gotten of all of them. It wasn’t like they were doing this to hurt him! and now here they were, just as soft and gentle as always with him...

It was an hour and a half when the door opened and Raivis came in with Ivan, Matthew was more peaceful by this point (though still a little sad and lonely feeling)… he knew tonight was his night, he even smiled a teeny tiny smile as the happy little blonde returned to the play room. 

That smile however didn’t stay long.

\---

Ivan couldn’t have been more thrilled with life over the following weeks. Everything seemed to be going exactly as he wanted it to. though, usually that’s when things start to go to hell. 

He had finally decided the boys had settled enough to take each for one on one time, He started, as always, with Toris, Eduard the night after, and Raivis the next. Tonight would have been Matthew’s night… The boy had been suffering through it, he could tell. Learning to share was hard, but It was something he needed to learn having three sisters. 

Tonight would have been his reward for waiting, Ivan had so many things planned to make his newest little doll feel special… but work became a nightmare. He had to leave Raivis to sleep in his room alone first thing in the morning when it started, and it looked like he was going to be stuck in the office all night. He was going to be making calls and yelling at people, no way he could give Matthew a fair night when he probably wouldn’t make it to the bed until the morning at some point, if at all… So he was forced to put it off a night. 

when he got into the room, he saw the exhaustion on Matthew’s face mixed with some form of relief Ivan knew he was about to crush. his heart hurt for the boy…He walked over and watched Matthew’s face fall at the sorry look Ivan wore. Ivan knelt in front of the couch, putting a hand out onto his thigh as he spoke softly, “Matvey, I know you’ve been so good with waiting and tonight is suppose to be your turn, but Daddy has to work.” Matthew looked like he would start crying, his breathing already a little shaky “I need you to be good for me okay? I’ll even come and get you early tomorrow for your night okay?” Matthews fingers dug into the fabric of the dress he wore as he struggled to stay composed, 

“y-yes Daddy” he whispered trying to give him a smile, but it wouldn’t have fooled a blind man. Ivan placed an extra long kiss on Matthew’s lips, feeling his own disappointment at needing to wait as Matthew melted so easily into it. He would have no problem finding motivation to scream at people tonight at least. 

Throughout Ivan’s day, between calls and emails and looking through files, He turned on the camera. His first three dolls, playing as usual, but Matthew hadn’t moved from the couch yet. He was curled with his head tucked against his knees. Ivan wondered if he was crying, he hoped not as smile fell into a deep frown.

Every time the camera was turned on that day, Matthew was in the same position. how he managed to hold still like that for so long without shifting was troubling… but Ivan was more concerned with the boys mental well being. He had broken so perfectly, probably the best job Ivan had done, but now Matthew was struggling to be rebuilt, he was on a good foundation, but the next layer was going up shaky. Ivan cringed knowing part of it was his fault, this night had been key… but there was also no way it was going to happen.

The next three men he called probably pissed their pants. 

By bedtime, Ivan could barely hold himself back from stealing Matthew away from the room and just sitting the boy in his office on his lap for the night. something to make him feel wanted and paid some degree of attention too… but as much as he loved his boys, he couldn’t find it in himself to trust them outside of their area without him right there, watching them like a hawk. He would be to distracted by the phone calls… besides… The boy desperately needed sleep by the look of him, and his office was far from a peaceful place.

So, when he went to tuck his boys in, he had merely took an extra five minutes after reading to everyone. After he closed the book he walked to Matthew’s bed, sitting on the end and shifting the blonde up into his lap “Hello there little one”

“Hello Daddy,” Matthew said without much of anything in his voice. He curled into Ivan and Ivan wrapped his arms around tight

“You know Daddy loves you little one… I’m so sorry tonight got put off, but tomorrow I’m all yours okay? You get to come sleep in Daddy’s bed, and it’ll just be me and you.” Matthew nodded against him, “You’re such a good little boy Matvey” he murmured, putting his lips against the blondes hair and rocking gently. In the end, Matthew fell asleep curled against him. 

Ivan took a moment, looking down on the sweetly sleeping form, his hand clutching loosely to Ivan’s shirt. He wanted to sit there longer, just watching, but work was calling and he couldn’t put it off any longer. He sighed, standing and moving to place the sleeping figure back in bed, placing the teddy into his arms and kissing his head once more. 

He moved from bed to bed, checking each boy before he turned, leaving to get back to his own hellish night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno if anyone cares, but here's the playlist (some songs left out because it'll give away the feel for later chapters) I listen to while writing this story. 
> 
> skillet:  
> Whispers in the dark-  
> You're better than drugs  
> would it matter  
> forgiven
> 
> Skylar grey:  
> love the way you lie part 3  
> slowly freaking out  
> Beautiful nightmare
> 
> Ashlee simpson- kicking and screaming
> 
> porcelain and the tramps- King of the world
> 
> you raise me up
> 
> starset - My deamons
> 
> Taylor swift - Invisible (because what else says NO I LOVE YOU THE MOST!!!)
> 
> AND! my craptastic art for this story, just because.
> 
> http://imgur.com/FP7yae6
> 
> I never draw Ivan well -.-'


	20. of nightmares and reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself! I needed to post this chapter! It was NEEDED! (even if i did update yesterday... my other stories are gonna kick my ass...) 
> 
> so enjoy! extra chapter because i hulked out temporarily there with the writing!

_Matthew looked down the dark street nervously. He was starting to regret telling Papa and Alfred he’d be fine coming back himself after the movie. He had just felt so coddled! Alfred being too sick to come tonight was supposed to be his chance to prove he was mature enough to handle this!_

_If Alfred went out alone, Papa didn’t pick him up. If Al and Matt went out, Papa didn’t pick them up. It was only if Matthew went out without his brother that his father came and got him. He wasn’t a baby, He was 13 and he was the same age as Alfred, he could handle this just as well!_

_As he walked he kept his head down, thinking as he went… Alfred, though his twin with a near photocopied face, was bigger than him, He always had been. People assumed Matthew was a year or two younger more often than not. It was irritating, even more so when they had to explain it. People reacting in surprise to finding out they were twins, Identical twins even, same DNA and everything. It’s not his fault his big fat brother took most the food…._

_He looked down the street, casting one last glance at the bright lights of the theatre, It was only four blocks to the bus stop and he could still see his friends walking the other way laughing. curse them for not living in the same area… He sighed looking ahead again._

_It was kind of creepy when only the street lights lit the way, shadowy back lands between every building, but two blocks in Matthew started to relax, there was no one out here. Besides, he was a teenager now! Weren’t people scared of teenagers or something stupid like that? He should relax, who’d want to take a teen boy anyway? Kid’s way easier and girls are attacked a lot more often (as awful as it was, it was true. He did feel kind of guilty letting that fact comfort him)_

_By block three he was smiling to himself. He had even put an earphone in, keeping one out to listen for traffic, the music made the walk a little less tedious, and he wasn’t going to jump every time a trash bag rattled._

_he continued on his way, mouthing the words to the songs playing. the bus stop was just in sight. He was feeling more and more confident with every step. He’d be home soon, and maybe this would show his papa he could handle himself just like Alfred did! Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he felt himself stumbling backward, smile fading and eyes growing wide as a hand covered his mouth and tugged him back into the dark back-lane._

_He was panicking as the stench of BO and piss filled his nose, he struggled, but the man in tattered clothing who had a hold of him was much larger. Before he could even think to do much he hit the ground painfully on his stomach, his chin hitting the alley floor. Matthew could feel his shirt being lifted and his jeans being yanked down while he squirmed tears in his eyes. This wasn’t happening. No no this was a bad dream, this doesn’t really happen right?!_

_No! Keep it together Matthew! Easier said than done… He cried out against the hand as he felt fingers probing behind him painfully. Tears were flowing now, every inch of him was crawling with disgust. He was screaming into the hand, the sound dying there when his eyes caught the shine of something… a large broken bottle. He grabbed for it, quickly slashing at the arm in front of his mouth, It retracted “Fuck! You little shit!”_

_Matthew used the chance to spin his upper body as best he could, gaining some ability as the man pulled himself back to examine his slashed open arm. He drew back the bottle and thrust it forward with as much force as he could straight up, and into the man's throat. The eyes of the unknown man went wide as he struggled tipping to the side, clawing at it. Matthew didn’t watch after that, struggling to get up and run back towards anywhere that had people and light and was safe._

_He got a block before he saw the convenience store. everything started sinking in and he started panicking. He paused in his place looking at his blood spattered jacket, What if the guy died? Oh god, he was definitely dead right?! You don’t survive being stabbed in the damn throat right?!_

_He started hyperventilating… He would go to jail! He couldn’t deal with jail! But he was a murderer right? No, it was self-defense, he was being attacked! How often did you hear about guys being raped, though… what if they didn’t believe him. Even if it was self-defense, he had just killed someone! Everyone would look at him differently! He was a monster!_

_His mouth was dry as he tried to focus on a solution. His hand went to his chin, pulling back to examine his own blood, he was sure from the feeling, his knees were banged up, and he could see the road rash on his hands._

_He took a deep breath, taking his coat off to fold it so the splatter wasn’t visible and walked to the store, feeling safe if the light he pulled out his phone and dialed. Papa picked up and thank goodness for his story because he couldn’t keep the upset out of his voice “Papa, I- can you come pick me up? I heard some guys fighting and I panicked and ran and i fell and I cut my chin open please Papa” He rushed out._

_Papa was there to pick him up in no time, Alfred right there with him still in his pj's and looking like hell. After looking him over quickly and deeming it not stitches worthy, Francis had ushered both boys into the back seat Alfred facing him with a first aid kit on the seat between, cleaning up Matthew's chin as Papa drove._

_Days that followed had caused Matthew nothing but anxiety. He woke up in cold sweats, images in his head of the man’s bloody hands clawing at the bottle. He had shoved the coat into a bag in the back of his closet, having no clue what to do with it and it was like it was screaming to be found. It felt, to Matthew, like it was glaringly obvious what had happened. He felt like Alfred was going to burst into his room ranting about how horrible Matthew was for taking a human life, that he didn’t believe Matthew’s story. The murder, however, hadn’t even made it to the news, that calmed him slightly… but not nearly enough._

_He lost it only seven days later. Hanging out with his friend Carlos. Carlos was three years older than him, but he was a pretty cool guy. Kinda like a big brother thing. Alfred didn’t like him at all, but Alfred didn’t control him. At least papa didn’t seem to be worried about him going out during the day. Nothing would happen in the sunlight, and he would be with friends._

_He and Carlos were sitting at the park, Carlos had a cherry cigar lit, both drinking milkshakes. They were just talking about school and general teenage stuff when sirens started going somewhere near by. Matthew tensed and started hyperventilating, When they got closer he didn’t even think, just got up, his milkshake falling to spill over the black-top and ran to under the play structure. He covered his ears and curling in on himself trying to be as small as possible so they couldn’t find him!_

_“Hey! what the fuck?!” Carlos voice came across the playground before he swooped under, swinging to sit on his knees in front of the blonde, “Matthew what the hell?”_

_Matthew was crying, even as the sirens passed, he continued crying. Carlos was obviously thoroughly confused watching the breakdown. He sighed and tried gently,“man, you’ve been acting off all week, and now this… what is up?”_

_“I...I k-k- I stabbed... “ He tried again and again to spit it out, each time interrupted by sobbing. He couldn’t keep it in! this was driving him crazy, and Carlos was older, maybe he’d know what to do! Finally, he whispered shakily “I killed s-someone”_

_Carlos just stared for a moment processing it before his eyes went wide and he landed on his ass “shit dude…”_

_Matthew launched into the story, explaining the attack and how the bottle was there and he panicked._

_“Okay… Fuck” He wiped his hand across his mouth, “Okay Matt calm down. we just.. shit… we gotta figure this shit out okay? The guy deserved it, fucking sicko… but your gonna get fucking caught if you don’t chill the fuck out!”_

_“How am I supposed to chill out Carlos?” He snapped “I killed someone!”_

_“Hey, for one, shut the fuck up. Stop saying it! shit man…” his hands went to his dreadlocks resting a hand over them as he stared to the side, “Okay… fuck… here” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle shaking out a pill and holding it out while looking right in Matthew’s eyes. “Take this.”_

_“What is it,” Matthew asked, still shaking like a leaf. He picked up and staring at the little pill hesitantly._

_“Just fucking trust me okay? It’s gonna help you chill the fuck out. You can take the damn bottle… I can get more off my cousin. fuck dude…” He looked dazed again for a moment before adding “Just… just don’t take more than one okay? Not more than one in a six-hour period.” He tossed Matthew the bottle. “Go on!” he insisted. Matthew nodded and swallowed the little pill with a sip of the others milkshake when it was handed over, and tried to calm down. Carlos shifted to beside him and wrapped his arms around Matthew from the side, “It’s gonna be okay, I got your back alright?”_

_Matthew nodded again, he raised his hands to awkwardly hug Carlos’s arm to his chest, his voice a little horse, “Thanks, Carlos”_

He was falling, falling into darkness! No no no! please, Daddy! Please, I don’t want the pills again! Light flooded his eyes as they opened, he was breathing heavily, a hand on his chest as he sat up. He was in a fluffy pink bed, the light next to him, and a teddy clutched against his side. He wanted Daddy… He wanted, no he needed to feel safe and good again… But daddy wasn’t here! 

He was shaking heavily tears on his face. Why had he dreamed of that? It had been so long since he had. Maybe it was because he had been so upset? or maybe the lack of sleep lately. he didn’t know exactly, but what he did know if he wanted _someone_ to snuggle up against. Matthew looked over at the bed next to him, hopeful and then just confused. Eduard wasn’t there. Maybe he was in the bathroom? 

Either way Matthew got up quietly. He wanted someone near him… things to remind him he was safe and it was Okay. He crept over to the other room to when he heard voices, pausing as he heard the soft tones of his sisters replaced with harsh whispers. 

“What are we suppose to do about him!?” Eduard whispered nervously “I don’t think he’s faking it…”

“No, you’re right,” Toris said “He definitely seems like he’s going about it honestly…” 

“B-but… What are we suppose to do now?! He’s not gonna help, and if he finds out he’ll probably run right to Ivan with it!” Raivis’s voice shook and Matthew’s eyes grew nervous, why was Raivis calling Daddy Ivan….

“Well obviously we’ll have to kill him too!” Eduard said, Matthew dared to peek into the room, eyes wide. 

“We can’t Ed, Matvey is just a kid… he had just as much say in this as any of us did…” Toris said after clamping a hand over Raivis’s mouth to halt an argument. Matthew’s stomach dropped… Eduard wanted to kill him?! 

“So what do you suggest? I’m _not_ sticking around forever because we got some brain dead idiot in who fell for it!” His homicidal roommate snipped quietly

“You weren’t so far off from it yourself…” Toris replied with a sigh “ With the way you clung to Ivan at first, I thought I was on my own with it, until you started crying for your mommy in your sleep that is../” 

“Yeah well…” Eduard grumbled crossing his arms and looking annoyed “He’s been here two weeks and nothing! Just lighting up like a Christmas tree whenever daddy- ” there was a sigh of irritation from Eduard “whenever _Ivan_ comes in. And did you see him today?! I would have been thrilled to have a night put off! I mean I’d act sad… but I sure as hell wouldn’t sit and mope on the couch all day.”

Toris nodded sadly “Not to mention the last few days…” 

“I just can't believe we put this off waiting for him...” Eduard grumbled. 

Ravis spoke up “We could wait until Matvey has a night with him… He would be distracted and Matvey would be locked in another room. Then The police could just come and get him out after!”

There was quiet for a moment “It could work. Really, I don’t see many other options…” Toris said with a sigh. “Just remember Eduard, the goal isn’t killing Ivan, It’s getting out. If we do, it’s a bonus, if we don’t the police will take care of him.” 

“Yeah yeah… incapacitate not decapitate, got it. Have we got enough weapons?” 

“I just counted today, three behind the bookshelf, four in Raivis’s teddy, two i each mattress and about ten in the couch, If that’s not enough to get out of this house we may as well accept death. ”

"It'd be better than being stuck in here..." Raivis muttered they all looked down in grim acceptance and Matthew turned to hurry back to his room in a quiet panic. 

He got into his bed and pulled the covers up over his ear, eyes shut. His mind raced. They wanted to kill Daddy?! They… They were going to… They were going to hurt him and leave him alone! How could they do that to Daddy! He had to tell him! 

A familiar dilemma arose, the dream playing back… Would Ivan believe him? He had the other three boys for longer… Matthew was still new. He pushed away the stab of jealousy that told him that meant Daddy loved them more. That wasn’t the issue right now. The issue was that Daddy didn’t know that Matthew was the only one who loved him. 

Matthew knew what he had to do. He had to protect Daddy. He couldn’t let to others hurt the man who had saved him, it was self-defense. Self-defense because if Daddy died… or if someone took him from Daddy… Matthew’s heart would break. 

Eduard came back into the room and Matthew made sure every breath was measured and even, throwing in a groggy murmur for good measure. The other laid down, and not long after there was the tell tale sound of snoring. Matthew gave it another while to make sure he was truly out before he rose silently from the bed again. 

Moving into the living room Matthew, as quietly as he could, went to the bookshelf. He mauled everything over in his mind as he looked, his shock, disgust and disbelief all crying out… 

How did they not see how good Daddy was?! He had saved Matthew from so much of his own evilness... Surely he had done the same for them! He was a good man... He gave and gave and gave. He gave so much of himself to each of them. Loving them, protecting them... but his so called sisters didn't care. No. They were poison. Dangerous and indistinguishable. They took and took and took without appreciation and when there was nothing more to give, they took the only thing left... life itself. Yes, just like poison

But he wouldn't let them. Even if Daddy couldn't see it, Matthew could. Matthew would save Daddy, just like Daddy had saved him, from the things he loved so dearly that he couldn’t see were bad for him…. 

And in the end, Matthew would be the only one left, He would love Daddy enough to make up for all of their betrayals. 

His hand closed around three objects stuck in place. He cringed as something cut him, but he pulled them out anyway. There was a toothbrush sharpened, a pencil crayon with a sharper blade screwed onto the end and what looked like a bunch of springs (from the couch or mattresses maybe?) that had been straightened and fixed together, sharpened into a pointed end. 

The pencil went carefully to tuck in behind his ear, blade point up so it would harm him, the other two object rested in each hand. He walked back to his room, pausing at the door and taking a breath. He had to do this… But could he? His mind flashed back to the man and the broken bottle. it had been spur of the moment… this was thought out. 

He was wavering on his decision when Ivan’s smiling face popped into his head, warm strong arms holding him on the floor after Matthew had confessed everything, telling him he was good… Another Image of him cradling Toris against him, kissing Eduard, picking Raivis up and nuzzling against his neck… All the nights he would have spent with them, treating them like the center of his world. 

It was set then, this was happening. those filthy evil little whores didn’t deserve Ivan, They didn’t deserve to be loved, didn't deserve to live...


	21. Purging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the part where I **bold words to remind you to look at the tags!**
> 
> It's a short chapter, the next one is much longer, but this one has obvious reasoning for being this length.
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments! really guys I'd love to know who's still reading! ^.^
> 
> plus your reactions to this lol

Matthew entered the room quietly and stood over Eduard’s sleeping figure. while he looked down on the peacefully unconscious blonde, he was hit with the realization that he wasn’t entirely sure how to do this. His only guess was to just go with what he knew...

Matthew raised the collection of springs adjusting his hand on the taped handle the make sure he had a good enough grip. Without more than a grunt, not wanting to alert the other two, he brought the weapon straight down driving it into Eduard's throat with as much force as he could muster, burying it deep in the soft flesh. 

Blue eyes shot open as his body struggled. Blood beginning to pool around the opening and quickly run off to soak the pillow below, Matthew yank back the weapon, eyes wide as Eduard grasped at his throat gargling as he tried to scream.

Matthew panicked as the other tried to get up, his sounds getting louder, Matthew moved quickly straddling him on the bed and blindly brought the weapon down again and again, looking for any soft and vulnerable areas. Blood sprayed, coating him in the gore as he ripped the boy below him apart. He didn’t stop until after Eduard had stopped moving.

He dropped the weapon and sat for a moment catching his breath and looking at the mess… Matthew raised his hands, looking at the red that dripped from them curiously. His body was shaking from the adrenalin, but his mind was steady and quiet. Shifting his eyes, he looked down on the blood soaked body, mattress coated in red… red everywhere… Matthew looked around the dimly lit room. It had even splashed against the walls, both from the spurts coming from his throat, and the black pull of the crude weapon. 

It had been surprisingly easy, he didn’t feel nearly as horrified as he had over the man in the alley, but he would need a quieter method for his next kill… There were two in the next room, and one had a teddy full of weapons. He remembered the list, The mattresses had things hidden in them. 

After a search, and rolling the body off the bed and onto the floor, Matthew found a tiny hole in the bottom, He used the pencil knife to slice it a little and put it back before ripping the fabric open. he pulled out two objects. One was a jagged piece of a broken toy from the looks of it, the other a fork with sharpened prongs… How had they gotten a fork?! None of this would be good enough… 

He moved to the living room and tore the couch quietly apart. Finally, after going through more nearly useless objects, his hands closed around something familiar, a large piece of broken mirror. It had what looked like a pair of panties wrapped around it with plenty of tape. he tested the edge on his thumb and hissed as it cut with ease. He smiled coldly as he watched his own blood run, Perfect… 

Matthew crept, as silently as possible taking in his prospects… Toris was bigger than him If he woke it would be harder to handle, but Raivis held that damned bear of death… Matthew had no clue what could be in there, but whatever it was it was bound to hurt. 

Finally, the prospects of Toris seemed to outweigh the teddy. Matthew got a good grip moving in a fluid motion to sit on Toris’s stomach, hand clamped over his mouth. The brunette barely had time to wake and register a thing when the makeshift blade he’s been planning on using on Ivan, was used against him instead. Matthew drove it deep into the side of his neck and dragged it across, blood spurting even more then Eduard's had. within seconds of the slice being completed Toris’s eyes rolled back in his head. a gurgle coming from his throat as his body twitched its way violently to death. 

Matthew watched in sick fascination, he didn’t even seem to care around the blood that was running off his face at this point.It had been so quick… so easy… Matthew watched as move blood than he had expected emptied. He moved a hand slowly to run a pinky along the slice when the spurting stopped… then a scream rang out. 

Matthew snapped out of his daze and whipped his head around to a terrified looking Raivis, who had wound up splashed with blood himself. 

“No!” He shouted and Matthew barely scrambled off the body as the boy ran from the room, teddy clutched close. Matthew followed, catching him and tackling him to the ground, his first thought on that damn bear. he had to get it! His hand closed around it, other still holding the blade almost painfully. Raivis was surprisingly strong, The Traitor had the nerve to call out for Daddy. Matthew lost it

The blade came down on his shoulder drawing a cry of anguish. Raivis managed to grab his wrist before the second blow connected and the bear was left as they rolled, grunts and curses and pleading filling the air. Raivis managed to get on top and Matthew felt a sharp pain against his head, the pencils blade had shifted, biting into his skin during the struggle. Matthew growled and rolled them again grabbing it with his other hand. quickly he slashed at Raivis's wrist causing him to let go with a cry. 

The glass came careening down and straight into the younger boys eye. A torn howl pierced the air and Matthew ripped the weapon back out moving as quickly as he could to stash it across Raivis's throat like he had done with Toris. The struggle and light left the unruined violet eye that was so much like his own, and Matthew sagged against the body beneath him. 

It was done... the poison purged. 

He took a moment to catch his breath. Leaning his head against the dead boys below him and nuzzling it, he sighed in relief "you can't hurt Daddy now... he's safe." 

He stayed like that for a moment, A smile creeping across his face as he caught his breath. he sat back up after a moment and looked down at the jagged and hurried slice. Again he was enthralled. He dropped the glass and ran fingers over the bloody wound. 

It was like leather, or a slashed tire. Thick, and curled out with the relief of no longer being stretched to connect... separating what use to be a whole into two. He wondered what it would look like stitched back together, if it hasn't been such a deadly blow, how would the skin have melded... how long would it have taken to reattach itself? How thick would the resulting scar be? 

He wouldn't know... a frown tugged at his lips. unquenchable Curiosity nagging him... 

He looked down on Raivis’s broken body and felt a pang of sadness at the loss, he had been such a sweet boy... but it was quickly overridden when he remembered it had been a lie, they had all just been dirty liars.. He stood and walked between the three bodies. They were all dead, gone and no longer a threat. But they all looked so peaceful and innocent... they didn't deserve that peace, not really. 

Another idea went off in his head as he approached Toris, a soft smile on Matthew's lips as he stroked the almost completely unmarked skin. "I have to make sure everyone knows what you were, " he whispered before moving to sit on the now cooling body. He smiled peacefully as he brought the sharpener blade he had returned to its spot behind his ear down to meet paling skin of Toris’s forehead and dragging in the first line. "Maybe it's good you won't heal and scar... what you are will never fade this way..." he muttered as focused carefully on the work before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect this chapter may scare away from readers from the story :(. But i assure you, It was always heading here, 
> 
> those of you who stop reading : I'm glad you enjoyed up to this point! 
> 
> Those of you sticking through it: Thank you very much ^.^ I hope I can continue to appeal to the twisted :D


	22. a dog in sheeps skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated waiting longer to put this up... but, no. It's ready!

Ivan had been up most the night, work not stopping until around three in the morning. overseas morons to yell at were on a different clock after all. He had sent Katyusha home at around one am, not willing to make her sit there all night. he would care for the boys in the morning. 

His alarm rang at six AM and he groaned. It was time to get up and make the boys breakfast... He dragged himself up, dressing in his suit as usual, before moving down the stairs towards the kitchen. He was thankful for once, that he kept a reserve of easy meals put away for the rare times they were needed. 

and oh was it needed this morning. He yawned as he took out the box of frozen waffles, tossing eight into two toasters that sat on the counter. He moved to the fridge grabbing out a container of yogurt and filling four little bowls, placing spoons on the tray. 

When he was finished gathering everything for breakfast he picked up the loaded tray and moved towards the stairs that lead to the boys wing. He had a tired smile as he went. He was exhausted, but at least he got to see his precious little ones all cute and sleepy… rubbing their eyes and yawning as they sat around the table quietly, Maybe Raivis or Matthew would curl up in his lap not ready to wake up. The pair seemed to share a dislike of waking up in the morning and leaving their warm beds, but they would come when called, even if it meant they were still wrapped in blankets and stumbling

He reached the door and place the tray to the table beside it so he could grab the key. He unlocked and opened it picking up the tray to back into the room where he promptly dropped breakfast with a loud clatter. 

four bodies lay against the far wall, three propped there lifelessly. The fourth and final one was curled in front of the others. He started to stir at the sound. Matthew rubbed a gore-coated hand over his eyes, a sick and twisted version of the vision Ivan had been thinking about only moments before. 

on the corkboard behind the three, lifeless and sliced up dolls the word “Traitors” was written in blood seeping into the cracks and dribbling its way down to where it had dried. Ivan didn’t have the mind currently to concentrate on what they were, but he could see words carved into his precious angel’s skin as well… 

His eyes flashed down to Matthew as the boy sniffled, who had done this… he thought weakly. Trying to deny that his sweet little Matthew was capable of such a thing. “t-they wanted to hurt you Daddy…” Matthew said in a tiny voice as tears ran down his face turning brown and leaving streaks of pale flesh in their wake. 

“Y-you…” Ivan said, his breath coming faster as panic raised in him “Matvey, why…” 

“I… I didn’t want daddy to-” 

“No!’ He yelled. He didn’t want to hear whatever excuse the boy was going to give, he didn’t want to hear that name fall off his lips. He charged across the room, eyes scanning quickly for weapons, seeing a few scattered on the ground. He grabbed Matthew harshly by the hair and yanked him towards the door. There was no resistance, only crying as they moved down the hall. The struggle didn’t start until they reached the path to the cell… 

“No! No daddy, please! Please, daddy! You don’t understand! They wanted to hurt you! ow! Daddy!” He yanked harder, probably causing bleeding, and scooped the broken doll up. Matthew screamed and cried and begged all down the hall, shouting nonsense. When they finally reached the door, Ivan yanked it open and all but threw him inside. The boy landed painfully against the concrete. 

“Do you even know what you have done?!” Ivan snarled, voice deeper than usual. Matthew stayed where he landed, hip on the concrete, arms barely keeping his face off the ground as he shook, shoulders heaving in either sickness or sobbing, Ivan wasn’t sure, and he didn’t care to investigate. “I don’t even want to look at you! you will stay here until I decide what to do with such a vile little тварь! ” He could feel tears prick the sides of his eyes as he slammed the door shut behind him, the lock moving into place. 

He turned and stormed away, not willing or able to be anywhere near Matthew… He moved to his office, slamming the door behind him before he broke. 

He slid down the wall sobbing, Three perfect dolls all lay in tatters in that room, thier blood painting the walls and carpet. The precious little boys he loved so dearly, all gone in the blink of an eye. If work hasn't been that hectic, if he had taken Matthew that night. ..

No... Matthew had been flawed. He had thought he broke him into a perfect puppy when really he had caged his boys in with a rabid dog.

Ivan stood shakily fifteen minutes later and moved to the desk. He opened his laptop and punched in the keys to look in on the last of his treasures. Matthew was screaming he could see it, though he kept the audio off while the boy pounded against the door desperately. There was so much red on the once white night dress, the once innocent looking boy’s appearance now more aptly suited to his personality ... Ivan’s heart broke once more as he watched Matthew slide to his knees by the door. 

Rabid dogs needed to be put down...

He couldn't bring himself to yet though he knew it had to be done. Guilt ate at him. He had done something wrong with Matthew, pushed a button he shouldn't have, or maybe there was one he missed. Either way, in the end he was to blame for the four lost lives. 

He stood, knowing it wasn't going to get any better the longer he waited. He had to clean up the broken pieces Matthew had left in the playroom. Had to remove the bodies and the gore, find a place to dispose of them after wiping down anything incriminating… though, those words would stay no matter what he did. 

When he got into the boys wing again he ached anew. From the boys on the floor to the splatter on the ceiling, he felt his usually strong stomach roll. How could such a seemingly sweet little thing do this? 

He walked towards the lifeless bodies, slowing every step as if it would help. The words became clear on their skin as he closed in, "whore" "evil" "dirty" "bad" all over them. each word felt like a slap in the face, all words he used against Matthew not so long ago. 

When he reached their bodies, he knelt in the still damp carpet and extended a shaking hand, running it over Eduard's cold face. He pulled back and looked away and trying to stop himself from breaking again. It wouldn’t be of any use now… 

His eyes locked on Raivis teddy, It was tossed to the side, splattered in blood and ripped at the bottom. He reached for it, grabbing a hold and squeezing it close as the boy had so many times before, feeling tears well again. That was when he felt something hit his leg. 

Ivan moved to look down. More homemade weapons were sitting in front of him now, one still leaned against his leg. His eyes opened wider and he looked into the rip in the bear, he put his fingers in and pulled out another one. Four of them. His head whipped around, there were already three on the ground before the teddy had spilled its stash. Matthew couldn’t have had the time.. and His eyes focused on one particularly gory looking one.

He picked it up examining. With the edge as sharp as this… it easily could have been responsible for the jagged slashes across both Toris and Raivis throats. There wasn’t really much of a doubt there... But where would Matthew have gotten broken mirror? there hadn’t been a mirror broken for years. 

He tossed it to the floor, grabbing the other discoveries, not even flinching as one bit into his skin, and tossing them to join the first. He moved to Matthew’s room first pausing in the door, His eyes passed over the splatter on the wall, focusing instead on Eduard's up-ended mattress more objects on the box spring. Ivan tore across to the other room, flipping more mattresses and finding tiny holes in the same places the large rip had been in the other, he worked to tear them open finding over small shivs. 

He went to cross back over, look at Matthew’s when he halted. The couch was in disarray too. He moved to it and his stomach dropped at the amount he could see there. he tore them out and tossed them into the pile, It had to have taken years! A lot of the items that were used had been removed from the room ages ago.

Quicker than he thought possible he dashed to Matthew’s bed flipping it without hesitating a breath. The mattress was clear. He grabbed the snow white teddy the boy clung to and unceremoniously ripped it open at the seams of its tummy searching and yanking fluff out, tossing it haphazardly. It was empty. Matthew had nothing. 

He stood for a moment, panting, the tore apart bear in his hands, as he processed. His boys had all this tucked away for god knows how long... He didn’t want to accept why, he wanted to tell himself it was because they were scared of people taking them, they wanted them for self-defence, but It was a weak argument. Ivan knew people. He knew what people did and he knew they would not make god knows how many weapons to stop an intruder. 

Matthew had been screaming what he thought was nonsense. He had been ranting about Eduard wanting to kill them both, about Toris wanting to hurt Ivan, Raivis thinking death was better than staying… about how he had to kill them before they hurt Ivan.

Matthew had been protecting him. The realization hit him like a truck. Matthew had protected Ivan, and in doing so, risked himself. Three targets, all with access to weapons. 

and in return for his loyalty (no matter how twisted it still may be)? Ivan had thrown him in that cell, screamed at him and even had decided to- his hand went to his chest and he dropped the bear, moving quickly without a back glance at the scene behind him. he didn’t have the time to process the betrayal and hurt of that just yet. He had to get back down to that room! 

He tore through the halls, how badly had Matthew been hurt during this?! In the mental state he was in, what if he hurt himself more? His last living doll, The precious boy who had cried and not slept or eaten from missing him. Matthew who curled into his arms and said he loved daddy so much quicker and easier than the others had… Matthew who had needed to protect him so badly, he had killed for him.

He reached the door, panic increasing at the lack of pounding sounds against it, throwing off the lock and ripping the door open. his eyes searched rapidly as he noticed the bloodied dress in the middle of the room, Matthew sat in the corner, his knees drawn up against his chest, and his head buried in them as she shook violently. He was naked, his arms and legs were covered in fresh, oozing scratches, and his nails were still digging into his calves were they rested, blood covering them. Ivan honestly wasn’t sure how much of the red on the boy was his… but he feared the answer

“Matvey…” he choked, eyes peeked up and flinched as he meant Ivan’s gaze. The boys breathing came faster, and he could hear him struggling to speak. 

“I-i’m s-s-sorry dad-da-dy… I… I d-didn’t want them- I didn’t want them to hurt you Daddy...” he whispered. Ivan just stood silently watching, and waiting, too stunned to do much else “they didn’t love you like I do… They didn’t love you enough daddy… they wanted to hurt you and leave. I couldn’t let them hurt you, so I hurt them.” 

Ivan was about to say he knows, he found everything. He was going to remember how to move and scoop him into his arms, whispering apologies about handling him so roughly … but Matthew interrupted his unspoken words,

“But I also… I want… I only wanted Daddy to look at me that way! I don’t want Daddy to touch anyone else because they can’t love you as much as I do!” he cried, and Ivan opened his eyes wider. The sobbing picked back up.” but I’m bad now! I’m bad and Daddy hates me!” the boy tightened his hold on his knees “I don’t wanna be bad again… I can’t be bad again...” he sobbed pathetically. 

Ivan was finally able to move, pushed by the deep ache in his chest. He walked across the room and stood in front of Matthew who curled in on himself further, bracing himself. But Ivan didn’t strike him. he knelt down in front of Matthew instead, a hand finding it’s way to the blood splattered hair “Matvey… look at me” 

Matthew didn’t hesitate in obeying, but tears streamed down his face, his breath hitching.. “Daddy could never hate you Matvey. Daddy loves you, you are not bad” he gave a somewhat sad smile then placed a kiss on Matthew's forehead. Matthew gave a shaky smile in return and Ivan wrapped his arms around the naked boy gingerly, trying to be cautious of his injuries. “but Matvey.. It was not a good thing you did. I understand why, I saw what the others had, and I understand.” He took a shaky breath as Matthew whimpered leaning into him “But you could have been hurt… Daddy could have handle it if you had told me.” 

“I-I’m s-s-sorry daddy” Matthew whined shaking getting worse. Ivan could help but hold him closer, shushing him softly 

“what would I have done if I lost you?” Ivan murmured against his hair, feeling the statement in his bones. He would have lost the boy without knowing how loyal a doll he had trained. 

No… Doll wasn’t the right word, Matthew deserved better than that after his actions, something more personal and important… He pulled back slightly, now the pair of them coated in red, and placed a kiss on Matthew’s quivering lips he pulled back and smoothed his thumb over Matthew’s cheek, looking into the hopeful purple eyes, 

“Daddy would have been sad without his little princess.” Ivan smiled as Matthew beamed, new tears, happier ones, in his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тварь - Tvar, Basically an insulting way of calling someone a creature. It seemed to fit.


	23. cracked porcelain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a guest writer on this chapter! 
> 
> I literally spent a week staring at the last section of this chapter. a week... I got roughly four paragraphs in that time and they sucked XD. Lucky for me the wonderful Theredangel (who also Beta's gilded cage for me because she's amazing) came to my rescue and did the last paragraph for me... because she's better at smut then I am. so much better! it is written more omi POV, so it switches around a bit without the breaks. just so you know! Leave comments for her as well if you like it~
> 
> ANYWAY I'm sorry this is so late... writers block, quitting smoking, getting sick, a bunch of other stuff all happening at once put it off a bit... but I hope this SUPER LONG chapter makes up for it!

Obviously Ivan couldn’t have put Matthew back in that room yet. Not with the gore splattered walls, destroyed bed and haunting stench of death. It would have to be cleaned, even possibly gutted and redone completely. He had intended to do it himself, start work that day... but he did have certain people for this sort of thing and he had other things to deal with currently ranked above cleaning up broken bodies of traitors. 

It still stung him that that’s what his previous three boys were, but there was little denying it at this point. He couldn't believe he had been so blind as to not see past their fake smiles... He had assumed the quiet smiles were natural... but now he had seen was a truly broken doll looked like. Now he knew. 

But there was plenty of time to reflect on that, Right now he had Matthew to deal with. Ivan was already covered head to foot in blood, so his suit was of little concern when he had scooped his princess up, taking her away from the damn cell. He grabbed a towel on his way out to drape over the small blonde, tucking it around best he could so Matthew was covered. By the time they made it out of the basement hall the boy was curled in his arms, asleep. He had to have been exhausted… god knows how long he had been up for or how hard he had to struggle. Ivan was feeling it too, but first they needed to clean up and tend to Matthew’s injuries. 

They reached the bathroom in Ivan's room. The bigger tub seemed like a better choice, and he wanted to be able to tuck Matthew straight into bed after. Ivan woke him gently, "Open your eyes little princess" He cooed, smiling as blonde lushes fluttered open.

"Hi daddy" Matthew whispered.

Ivan smiled softly before placing him to sit on the toilet. "We're going to get cleaned up, sit here like a good boy da?" Matthew nodded and Ivan turned to run the water in the large tub. When the water was the right temperature he moved to strip himself, tossing the clothing into the corner carelessly, it was ruined anyway... He looked over at Matthew who was still curled under the towel, watching him blankly. Ivan was worried about him, especially as he watched blood drip off of one of Matthew's toes and onto the floor. he cringed as his chest twisted painfully, his poor little doll...

When the tub was filled and Ivan tested the temperature once more, he turned to Matthew “Come here princess” He said gently, drawing a sleepy smile from the gore splattered boy. Matthew dropped the towel and stood. He moved slowly and a little wobbly until he reached Ivan leaning against his bare chest without a moment of hesitation, sinking in there. He made a small strangled sound as Ivan moved to scoop him up, He was never going to be able to avoid all the scratches that covered Matthew's arms and legs and he whispered apologies as they moved. but the whimpers at his hands were nothing compared to the cry Matthew let out as the water touched him When Ivan sunk them both down into the tub. 

-

Matthew had a dull burn all over his legs and arms. the skin he had shredded had stopped stinging as much, but the pain was still there. Fortunately for him, It was also buried under the haze of exhaustion and the relief of Daddy's forgiveness. He had sat on the toilet watching Daddy happily, drinking in the small smiles... He even didn't mind the pain of being picked up, because Daddy was holding him and talking to him so gently. That dull burn he could stand however, was turned back into searing pain as Ivan lowered them both into the water. Matthew’s nails dug into Ivan's chest and he let out a strangled cry, tears sprung to his eyes as he let out a loud sobbing whine. “It hurts daddy” He cried, turning to bury his face against Ivan’s chest as more of his scratches entered the seemingly searing water. 

“I know Matvey... “ Ivan said softly, placing a kiss on the top of his head “But we have to get you cleaned da?” Matthew whimpered but nodded, tears flowing down his face with his stuttered breathing. He peeked to the side when Ivan’s arm moved, leaving him just curled up in his daddy’s lap. a soft cloth soon ran over his leg and he let out another loud whine curling in on himself further. 

“I know princess" Ivan said softly, kissing his hair again "But think of this as a lesson Matvey” Ivan said, moving the cloth to wipe gently, “You shouldn’t damage something that belongs to Daddy…” Matthew felt fear bubble up. Was he still mad over the others? “You belong to me da? You hurt yourself, you are hurting my princess. Daddy does not like that.” 

“I’m sorry Daddy” He whispered, slight relief washing over him, though the pain of the blood being wiped from his arms almost over took it. For the rest of the bath he shook but worked to stay quiet through the pain as he was cleaned. Daddy was right, he had brought this on himself… now he had to suffer through it. Daddy was saving him again, saving him from being bad again. hurting himself was bad, because he was Daddy's.

By the time the blood was washed off the both of them the water was an awful brownish colour. Matthew curled further into Ivan, clinging as the larger man drained and refilled the bath. Thankfully the water was cool this time to rinse them fully, only slight pink colouring the water from Matthew's wounds. The cooler temperature soothed the burn, easing Matthew's nerves. He nuzzled into Ivan's chest as water was poured on him enjoying the warmth of his Daddy's body contrasting with the cold water.. 

When the bath was done, Matthew was set on his feet outside of the tub, wobbling slightly, a large towel wrapped around his shoulders. He pulled it close and watched as Ivan put on his housecoat. as soon as the belt was tied he was steering Matthew to a comfortable chair, a large black kit in his hand. Matthew sat down and hid his mouth and nose in the towel nervously as he watched Ivan sink down on one knee. The ashen hair fell in Daddy's eyes as he dug through the bag pulling things out and Matthew blushed, His Daddy was so handsome like this... he was handsome in a suit too, but it was like something special for Matthew to see him like this. Now that _they_ were gone, he was the only one who was going to get to see Daddy like this. His blush deepened. 

Ivan moved to take Matthew’s foot gently, moving it to rest on his bent knee frowning at the jagged nail marks. Matthew felt guilt at that expression, and looking down at his lap, He had disappointed Daddy... but his attention was soon brought back as Ivan leaned forward, pressing his lips to an unmarked part of his leg near his knee silently. Matthew blushed and watched quietly, trying not to whine or cringe away as Ivan sprayed his leg, wrapping it so very carefully up to his thigh before moving to the other next. 

-

Ivan was upset to see how much of Matthew’s skin was marked, the blood had hid a good portion of the damage done to the once milky white skin. There was a good possibility that it would never be the prefect unmarked porcelain again… He shouldn’t have left Matthew alone in that state, he knew that now. It was a stupid thing to do and he was not going to stop punishing himself for that anytime soon. He refused to admit, even to himself, why he had at that point. Why he had felt it wouldn't matter much what Matthew did in that cell, how a small part of him had hoped he wouldn't have to give the final blow himself... He shook the thought from his head and instead focused on the work in front of him, being as gentle as possible with the ruined limbs. 

In the end he had to wrap both of Matthew’s legs and his arms from the scratches, It left the boy looking like a mummy, and he made a mental note to put him in long clothing. But the bandages didn't stop at his own work, Ivan had to wrap down to the right hand where he could guess the mirror had cut in during his attack, he would need to watch it to be sure stitches weren't needed... but it didn't seem deep enough. The final touch was, thankfully, the only mark to his face, a clean slice near his ear, that received a band-aid and a kiss. 

By the time Ivan was done, Matthew looked like he could fall asleep right there, eyes half lidded head resting against the back of the chair unable to keep it up. Ivan stood and scooped him very gently bridal style, kissing his forehead and earning a blush “let us get some sleep now, da?” He said with a gentle smile. Matthew frowned, He shook and his breath shuddering but he nodded. “What’s the matter little one?”

Matthew looked away as he spoke in a small voice, Ivan could hear the tears that hadn't even started yet, “I don’t wanna go back to the room…” 

Ivan smiled gently “well then it is a good thing you're staying in Daddy’s bed” Matthew looked up at him with wide eyes at first, as if checking if he heard right, before he smiled as brightly as he could in his state.

Ivan brought Matthew to the bed, settling him in under the blankets, unable to resist another soft kiss to Matthew's lips. He pulled back, taking the towel before crossing around to his own side. The house coat was shed to the floor, he would deal with it when they woke, stress and a lack of sleep catching up to him. He got in the bed and quickly gathered Matthew into his arms, not worried about their damp hair as he tucked the boy under his chin, smiling as his princess curled in there, clinging to him. 

“goodnight daddy” Matthew said already half asleep

“sweet dreams princess”

\---

It had been a week since the first night in Daddy's room and possibly the best part of this turn of events was the fact that Matthew was now being kept there full time. He got to spent every single night curled up in Ivan's arms, getting kisses and loving words... all the attention he could ever want. The down side was Daddy had work during the day and somethings late into the evening. His work was both the normal stuff he did, plus all the extra work Matthew had made for him in regards to the boys wing. Matthew felt guilty for the extra work he made, but he also knew the punishment for it was that he had less time with Daddy...

Matthew sat on Ivan's bed and listened to the footsteps and voices in the hall passing the bedroom, things being moved out of the wing at the end of the hall… He had no idea how many people there were moving things, but he did know they would all be aware of what those whores really were. He could still feel acid burning on his tongue at the thought of them, but a sick joy filled him at the thought of other people seeing how he labeled them as what they were. 

In the time since he had been in the room, he had also started to heal. His legs and arms itched like crazy under the bandages Daddy changed every night, but they didn’t hurt anymore at least. He worked his hardest not to scratch, not wanting to disappoint daddy again. However, he was already bored, so distracting himself from the itching was feeling impossible! Daddy had brought in some toys and books for him during the day, but it was still boring being on his own in the room all the time. 

Matthew sat on the bed, curled up in the little yellow sundress Ivan had put him in today. He had started off putting Matthew in long sleeve night gowns all the time... but that only made the itching harder as they brushed across his bandages... He was currently flipping through a colouring book that was laid out in front of him, scribbling on the pages that interested him to some degree. He just started working on a picture of two puppies when the lock on the door clicked, Matthew looked up and smiled brightly as Ivan walked in the door. “Daddy!” He said, staying in his spot like a good boy, but bouncing slightly in excitement, his body aching to launch at the man.

Ivan smiled at him, but didn’t lock the door behind himself. Matthew’s smile faltered. That usually meant daddy was leaving again… He knew he needed to be a good boy, be patient, but tears prickled his eyes and his looked down trying to hide his disappointment at being left alone again. 

"Matvey?" Matthew looked up, through his lashes, and his face turned from sad, to confused at the wide smile Daddy wore "You've been very patient... and I know it's been hard da?" Matthew nodded curls bouncing. Ivan opened his arms in invitation, "As a reward, would you like to come watch a movie with daddy?" Matthew launched off the bed, running into daddy's arms in a fit of giggles, his face nearly split in two by the smile at the thought of getting to curl up with Daddy, and outside of this room!. "I take as a yes?" Ivan asked with a chuckle, kissing the top of his head while gently holding him.

Matthew looked up bright eyed, "Yes please daddy!"

 

-  
Matthew was contentedly curled up in Ivan’s lap, his eyes glued to the large screen tv opposite the comfortable couch they were seated on. He wiggled in Ivan's lap as he snuggled up even more closely, if that was possible. He buried his nose in the softness of the sweater Ivan wore and breathed in deeply. He sighed in happiness, then wiggled around again to see what was happening on the screen. The princess was singing to her bird friends. Matthew smiled as he watched, shifting again to rest his head against Ivan's chest.

Ivan was trying to focus on the movie. Trying. To be honest.. an action movie or a horror movie would have been more to his taste.. but his precious little princess had been so patient after going through so much trauma.. he just had to let Matvey choose whatever he wanted to watch. He supposed Sleeping Beauty was a classic, and the singing princess was nice.. but Ivan was finding it very hard to pay much attention.. especially when the boy in his lap just couldn't seem to sit still! It was almost as though the little blonde was doing it on purpose. He wiggled and squirmed and kept shifting in a way that had Ivan's pants growing tight and uncomfortable.

“Matvey,” Ivan groaned. The blonde looked away from the tv screen and gazed up at him curiously. Those wide eyes so full of innocence... Ivan gripped at the cushions of the couch to keep himself from grabbing and kissing the boy thoroughly.

He didn't want to mishandle his little one. Matthew’s wounds were still fresh, and he was worried they might come open. He had done no more than gently cuddle the boy for the week, but now the temptation to ravish his princess was hard and painful.

Through clenched teeth, Ivan spoke. “If you do not sit still… Daddy won’t be able to control himself. ”  
Matthew’s breath hitched softly, and his lashes fluttered as he looked down at the lap he was sitting on. His eyes slowly traveled up over the large mans body, and finally back up to Ivan's eyes. His cheeks were stained a pretty pink and a tiny smile ghosted over his lips.

“I don’t mind.. if Daddy doesn’t control himself..” Matthew whispered. He shifted in Ivan's lap again, deliberately rubbing his bottom against the hardness he could feel beneath him.

Ivan was gone.

The hands that had nearly ripped apart the cushions were now buried in Matthew's hair. The blondes head was pulled up and at an angle while Ivan's lips crushed into his with bruising force. He forced his tongue inside, hungry to savour how sweet his little princess tasted. 

The kiss drew a whimpering moan from Matthew's throat. Small arms circled around Ivan's neck and Matthew kissed his Daddy back eagerly. But suddenly Ivan groaned in almost sobbing frustration, pulling away.

Ivan put Matthew at arms length and leaned back against the couch. He was shaking with barely controlled lust, and regarded the boy with concern. He shook his head. “We should not do this, little princess. You might get hurt. You haven’t healed completely.” Matthew's kiss-swollen bottom lip jutted out in a pout. 

“But.. Daddy.. “ He leaned forward to nuzzle against Ivan's neck. “ I don't mind.. " Daddy didn't stop him. He smiled when he felt Daddy tremble as he placed a small set of kisses against his neck. He watched as Ivan's adam's apple bobbed in his throat as the man swallowed. He started to nibble the spots he'd just kissed.

He was afraid for a moment that Ivan would push him back again, but instead one of those large, wonderful hands swept down over his body and came to rest on his bottom. He wiggled in anticipation and kissed his Daddy's cheek.

“Alright.. my impatient little boy,” Ivan chuckled. He lifted his hand to suck on his middle and pointing fingers, then reached to lift the soft, pink nighty Matthew was wearing out of the way. Adorable little pink panties were pushed down, and Ivan's hand slipped beneath them. The wet fingers slid between the little blonde's cheeks, finding and brushing over the quivering little entrance.

Matthew gasped and shifted again in his Daddy's lap straddling one of his legs so he could open his own and allow easier access. “Please Daddy,” he purred as the fingers probed, then pressed inside. "Mmnh!" Matthew whined, and began to grind impatiently back against Ivan's hand.

Ivan hummed his amusement. This was his own fault, and he knew it. He had trained Matthew to need this, love this, and who was he to deny his only remaining doll - his precious princess - exactly what he wanted? 

“Since you asked so nicely… how could Daddy say no?” Ivan chuckled. He hushed a whimper with a kiss when he pulled his hand free of Matthew's panties and reached for the drawer in the side table beside the couch. He brought out a small bottle of lube and quickly coated his fingers.

Matthew's whimpering turned to cries when Daddy's fingers found their way back between his legs. Ivan slipped one finger into the tight heat. He began to stroke slowly, gently. He didn't want to go too fast, though the way his cock was aching was making things difficult.

"Daddy! More.. please!" Matthew was grinding on his hand again. He slipped his second finger in easily and began thrusting them in and out.

Matthew fisted his hands into Ivan's sweater for balance and rolled his hips, fucking himself against Daddy's hand. Ivan pushed his fingers deep and stroked his prostate, bringing another cry from Matthew's throat.  
Ivan watched his princess' face, eyes half lidded, bottom lip trapped between teeth, as he ground his hips back and forth in time with the thrusting fingers. “Matvey is such a good little slut for daddy,” He purred, and ran his free hand further up the dress, feeling the soft unmarked skin of Matthew's back. 

“Y-yes Dad-daddy!” Matthew gasped out as a third finger slipped inside, stretching him out. “Please Daddy, I want it so b-bad!” He begged, his nails digging through the sweater and into Ivan’s chest. Ivan felt them against his skin.

Ivan groaned, pulling Matthew's head down again to devouring his mouth eagerly in another kiss. Matthew moaned into it, but the sound changed to a whimper as Ivan pulled his fingers free.  
Ivan broke the kiss and smirked at his needy princess. "Why don't you be a good boy and undo my pants for me?" 

Matthew's eyes lit at the thought of something even bigger to replace the fingers. He nodded quickly, and Ivan chuckled at the speed the boy shuffled back and slid down onto the floor before him. Fingers eagerly undid buttons and pulled down the zipper. Matthew tugged Daddy free of his underwear and pulled him out before he even asked. 

Dipping his head down, his lips a whispers length from the dripping head of Ivan's huge, heavy cock, and looked up pleadingly. Mesmerized, Ivan nodded his permission. He shuddered and groaned when a little pink tongue peeked out from Matthew's lips to lap up the wetness seeping from the tip. Disappointed when it was all gone, Matthew looked straight up at Ivan with his violet eyes full of mischief before swallowing down as much of the huge cock as he could handle. One hand circled the thick base to stroke, and the other cupped Ivan's sac, rubbing gently to coax out more precum. He swallowed it down with a soft moan.

“What a good boy…” Ivan moaned as he watched. His hips twitched and his eyes rolled back in pleasure as Matthew's tongue stroked over the most sensitive spots on the head. He worked his way lower, kissing and licking his way down the heavy shaft to the base, where he buried his nose into the curly hair as his mouthed at Ivan's balls.

"I thought you.. wanted Daddy to.. fuck you, princess…” Ivan moaned, his head falling back against the couch. Matthew's mouth closed over him again and sucked. Blonde curls fell over his face as his head began to bob up and down. Both hands wrapped themselves around what his mouth couldn't reach and stroked in time.

"M..Matvey.." Ivan panted, forcing his head forward and his eyes open so he could watch his little princess hard at work. "Ah.. Matvey!" He groaned and fisted the blondes hair, pulling him back. He wrapped his own hand around his shaft and pumped.

"Open your mouth," he said, but he hadn't needed to. Matthew's lips were parted and his tongue was out already. Ivan pumped thrice and moaned loud as he came with the tip of his cock aimed to shoot hot, liquid seed into his princess' mouth. Matthew hurried to swallow as much as he could, but a twitch of Ivan's hips caused a spurt to hit him across his cheeks.

He giggled and sat back to wipe it off with his fingers. He licked his fingers clean as Ivan slumped back against the couch, his orgasm still twitching through his body.

Ivan's cock was still hard. Matthew eyed it with hunger. Now that he'd had his mouth filled, he was ready for more. "Please fuck me now, Daddy?" He asked sweetly, pushing himself up to stand. He lifted a hand to nibble at a knuckle and gave Ivan a sweet look.

Ivan laughed and shook his head at how naughty his little princess was. He pushed his pants down and kicked hem away.

“Alright, Matvey. Take your panties off and come sit then,” Ivan smiled at how quickly Matthew moved, panties falling to the floor. He scrambled back into Ivan's lap, straddling him, and his wiggled back against the waiting cock. “That's a good boy,” Ivan said, “Raise your hips and I can put it in.”

“Yes please, Daddy,” Matthew breathed, raising himself up on his knees as Ivan reached between them and positioned his cock. They both gasped and moaned when the head found the entrance and Matthew sat back against it. 

The head was inside and he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes against the sting. Tears gathered, but Ivan kissed them away.

"Go slowly, Princess.." Ivan said softly, wrapping his arms around Matthew to help steady him. He knew this first part was painful. He knew he was large, and he always took care not to hurt his doll when entering him. "Breathe deeply."

Matthew nodded and his shallowed breathing slowed and deepened. He sunk down a little further onto Ivan's cock, wincing as he did so. He stopped with it halfway buried inside, then pulled himself up just a little, before taking a deep breath and sinking back down until he felt his bottom resting flush against his Daddy's thighs.

"Ahhh.." He whimpered, and Ivan hugged him close and distracted him by touching his swollen, neglected member. He stroked and fondled and rubbed his thumb against the bundle of nerves under the head. Matthew shivered at how much it hurt, and at how good it felt at the same time.

"Just relax," Ivan whispered softly into his ear, "Feel it deep inside you."

Matthew felt each inch, and could feel the throb of Ivan's heartbeat. Ivan's hands came to rest on his bottom and Matthew wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck.

Ivan rubbed and gently massaged at the little blonde's behind, hips and lower back, encouraging him to relax. He wouldn't move until his little princess said it was ok to. When Matthew began to nibble on his earlobe, he shifted slightly.  
"Fuck me please, Daddy.." Matthew whimpered, and Ivan began to move.

Matthew's cries began to fill the room, drowning out the found of the movie as Ivan fucked his ass. The Russian pulled the little blonde up, almost slipping free, before pushing him back down. Matthew caught the rhythm and soon he was grinding and rolling his hips the same as he'd been against Ivan's fingers.

"Daddy.. Daddy.. Daddy!" Matthew called as he rode, sweat breaking the surface of his skin, making his hair stick to his cheeks. Ivan watched as his precious, beautiful little princess leaned back against his knees, drawing his legs up and planting his feet on the cushions of the couch to help him rise and fall faster on the huge cock inside him.

Ivan held him fast so he wouldn't lose his balance and just watched in amazement as Matthew fucked against him feverishly. When his hand closed around the little blondes cock and squeezed, Matthew came with a yell and shuddered almost violently in his grasp as wave after wave of wetness coated their bellies.

Matthew turned to jelly. He had no more strength to hold himself up. Ivan lifted him and placed him face down on the couch. He knelt behind him and pushed himself back inside. Matthew moaned and did his best to lift and hold his hips up as Daddy fucked into him from behind. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin now filled the room. Ivan knew it was alright to go as hard as he pleased now, and he fucked his little princess hard into the couch, bracing himself above. A hard, jerking thrust and then he reached his second orgasm. His cock twitched as he pushed himself inside as far as he could and emptied himself deep inside.

When he pulled free he gazed down at his poor little doll. Matthew's legs were spread, his hole was open and loose and seed was spilling out and dripping down. His head was turned and he gazed up at his Daddy. His eyes were glazed over and he looked exhausted.. but there was a smile on his wet lips,

Ivan gathered Matthew into his arms and held him close, kissing him on the forehead. "My sweet little princess," he said.

"I love you, Daddy." Matthew whispered.

"Daddy loves you too," Ivan replied.


	24. curiouser and curiouser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW That was a long time between updates XD stupid moving is drining me!! 2 weeks and it'll be all done! hip hip horray! 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy some detective Arthur and Family side.

Arthur stood behind the yellow tape that marked the three graves. Only six weeks after Ravis’s mother had received the call, he showed up like this. Arthur could barely stomach the sight. 

In three side by side graves laid out three bodies of missing boys. words, etched into their skin marking them with horrible labels. The weather had been unseasonably cool enough, and the graves had been just deep enough when mixed with the garbage bags they were wrapped in, to preserve the bodies to a certain extent, but the state they were in… especially poor Ravis with his missing eye and slashed throat… They could identify him through photos, and the DNA would back it. There was no way they'd make anyone view him...

Arthur was more worried about what he was going to need to do next. The worst part of all of this was telling the families, and in this situation there was bound to be some backlash. Sure, Arthur had worked to tried to look into the case, but the police department as a whole hadn’t put much effort into it… There was going to be a lot of anger. 

“this is some sick stuff…” said the blonde standing next to him. Arthur nodded in agreement as he looked down on the three. The DNA would take a week at least with the backlog, but it was necessary to at least tell them they were mostly certain of the identity. These people deserved that. Still... He felt the deep, sad dread settle in his stomach as he turned from the scene to head to his car. 

-

The parents had not taken the news well… screaming and crying and throwing accusations just as Arthur expected they would. they had taken it even worse when a week later DNA and dental records confirmed the identity, and forensics put the death at only a week before their discovery. 

Arthur sat in his office, head in his hands. He couldn’t imagine the pain, Talking to your missing child after so long, only to have them show up dead a month later. If the clothing found on the three bodies was any indication… they weren’t exactly leading dignified lives either. 

The other two boys had been identified, the detectives who had been working on their cases before they went cold had informed the families. all three had been at risk teens, all three considered runaways, and all three within the same state. Now every run away case was going to be over turned and examined… there was going to be parents flooding in insisting their childs case gets reopened..

Though most would be turned away fairly easily, the profilers had determined he had a type, slim boys with delicate faces.. probably easier to imagine as girls. prior to death however, it seemed they were well cared for. It wasn’t known what made him snap so suddenly, The deaths had been so violent, and the words so angry… but psychopaths could be unpredictable… if only the damn blood they’d found under Ravis’s nail had been on file...

Well... it kind of had been. It had been found at the scene of a murder years ago. some homeless guy who got stabbed in the throat. The police hadn't dug very far, they were still pretty flooded at that point and there just wasn't as much of a push... especially with the mans criminal record... honestly, he was on the sex offenders list for some fairly awful things. God knows how he had wound up so unsupervised, this country was going straight to hell in pieces... 

Arthur sighed. It was out of his hands now anyway. That was left to the _real_ investigators... he was only running a few missing persons cases now, not solving murders. He opened his files looking down at the face of Matthew Williams and cringed. He would have fit the bill exactly… but no, that would have been too simple right? His mind wandered back to how similar the pair of boys had been, Ravis had been only a year younger, Matthew would have fallen into the second shortest position among the boys. their eyes , though such an usual colour, were the same. even the soft blonde curls… 

He turned in his chair, rummaging for his copy of Ravis’s file. This could mean he’d be up all night, but he needed to see if there was some other connections… 

-

Alfred sat at the table, a large plate of food in front of him that he, honestly, just didn’t want. He understood _why_ it was there… just like he understood why everyone kept insisting on telling him ‘happy birthday’ that day, but he didn’t want any of it. The day was suppose to be shared. 

The ironic thing, Alfred thought, was that he use to hate having to share a birthday with his twin. Every year as a kid he would pout because he wouldn’t be the only special one… in his teen years he had covered it, but deep down he had always wished he could just have the day to himself. this year, he got his wish. There was no Matthew sitting beside him to help blow out candles or stay up all night playing video games together, or eat enough junk food to puke… Alfred hated it. 

He picked at a french fry, nibbling on it as he sat in silence. He had already said he didn’t want a party, he didn’t even want to celebrate. Francis had respected it, but they had gone out for dinner still. A burger joint. If Alfred hadn’t been so caught up today in thoughts, he may have fainted from shock at his Papa picking this place. He guessed it was a way to try and make Alfred smile while avoiding having to be in the house today. 

Alfred had started to really hate being at home. walking past Matthew's untouched bedroom... well.. mostly untouched. Some nights Alfred would wake up after a dream of his twin and he would cross the hall and curl up in the others bed, just surrounding himself in the unwashed sheets that still smelled like him faintly... 

“Are you not hungry, Alfred?” the elder blonde asked with a small frown. 

“Not really” Alfred said shrugging.

Papa frowned nodding and looking down at the table “I miss him too mon cher…” He said quietly. Alfred nodded numbly, trying to force back the tear prickling. He didn't want to do this in public... he didn't want to have 'sit and miss him together' time... 

“Can i go out tonight?” Alfred said suddenly. He needed to escape this. Francis looked him over in concern, but sighed and nodded eventually

“But keep your cell phone on you?” He asked, almost pained

“yeah of course…” 

-  
There was a loud knock on the door, Carlos groaned. What now?! He had been doing shit all day and he had just looked forward to sitting down. Carlos wasn’t fond of work, He had quit the whole drugs thing when Matthew went missing… he had tried to be aloof about it, but really it had effected him. Matthew was his friend before drugs ever came in, now he was gone without a trace… 

Either way, he had packed up shop, so a knock on the door at ten-thirty at night was not expected or particularly welcomed. 

Still, Carlos got up and answered it. Almost jumping right out of his skin when a blonde teenager with pale skin and black glasses stood there. his hope that Matthew had shown back up faded as quickly as the shock had come on however as he quickly realized it was Alfred. He had mixed the two up often enough in the past to learn to look at the hair and eyes… not to mention, Alfred was bigger and he didn’t have that sickly look Matthew did… 

“What do you want.” He asked moodily 

Alfred gave him a hard determined look and Carlos braced himself to be punched or something. It wouldn’t be far off for Alfred to blame him for Matthew’s addiction… but a punch never flew. 

“I want what he took” Alfred said, voice shaking slightly with emotion

“What? your loco… go home kid” He wasn’t about to be responsible for a second twin going down that way… he moved to push the door shut but Alfred's hand shot out stopping it. 

“I wanna see what was so much fucking better then being my brother!” He snarled. Carlos looked at him with pity, still heavily hesitant. he still had a bottle tucked away… a small reserve for Matthew he hadn’t had the heart to sell… it felt like he was admitting Matthew was gone.. 

“I don’t wanna get hooked… just once. I wanna know what he felt. I need to know why” Alfred’s voice sounded more desperately sad then Carlos could deal with right now. He sighed, stepping back out of the way to let the blonde in. 

“One, and if you puke on my goddamn carpet cause you can’t hack it, I’m gonna kill you”.

Well... he didn't puke... but he wasn't handling it well either. 

"It's just a bad trip! calm down!" Carlos tried again as Alfred looked around the room wide eyed. god knows what he was seeing... Some people didn't react the same way, he would have thought twins at least would react the same, but apparently that wasn't the case. 

"I gotta... i gotta get out I gotta go, im gonna go!" Alfred had been pacing and now was stumbling straight for the door. Carlos sighed in irritation, moving to grab the freaked out teens arm,

"No you moron... your just gonna get-" Carlos got cut off when a fist connected with his face. it knocked him back stumbling and gave Alfred enough time to dart away and out the door. 

For a moment Carlos watched, unsure of what to do. "for fucks sake..." He rubbed his jaw, grabbing what was left of the pills and dumping them in the toliet, flushing before grabbing his cell phone and pressing the number for the detective on Matthew's case. at least maybe this way the dumbass wouldn't get arrested... and hopefully Carlos could avoid more trouble. 

-

Arthur swore, grumbling under his breath as he drove through the streets of the neighborhood looking for the tweaked out teen... This was just bloody perfect. What the hell was that kid thinking?! Finally a flash of blonde caught his eye. he slowed the car, pulling over and getting out. 

"Alfred?" Arthur called gently, moving very slowly toward the stairs Alfred was tucked beside. he was sitting in the dirt, partly behind a bush, shaking. "Alfred, it's detective kirkland, you're not in trouble with me okay?" he said inching closer as the blue eyes turned, half focused, to him. Alfred's breathing had picked up but he didn't move. "I just wanna get you home safe okay? Your Papa is probably worried yes?" 

Alfred looked like he was trying very hard to get passed a mental block, but he nodded slowly. Arthur held out a hand and the teen accepted it, letting himself get dragged up. The detective brought him to his car, putting him gently in the back before going around to the front seat himself. He would have put him in the front, but got knows what his hallucinations were like right now... the locks on the back doors would at least keep him from escaping. 

as they drove, Arthur pushed a few buttons on his phone, hooking the hands free device to his ear as he called Mr. Bonnefoy. He figured a heads up would be better then just showing up with the intoxicated teen... 

"hello?" the blonde sounded confused and Arthur cringed realizing this number was a blocked one..

"Hello Mr. bonnefoy, it's Arthur Kirkland" he could hear the scramble to sit up in the back ground 

"d-did you find him?!" The voice was so desperate and fearful it almost hurt... 

"No, I'm afraid I'm not calling about that... I have Alfred with me. He's just fine, I'm bringing him home, but I wanted to give you a heads up... he's not exactly..." Arthur looked in the mirror at the teen who had curled up on his side on the back set, picking at the leather seats as his eyes glazed "he's not exactly in his right mind." 

When they Arrived, Francis was standing outside. a look of anger mixed with pain and worry on his face. Arthur sighed and got out of the car as he came closer. between the pair of them they got the nervous, but slowly calming teenager up the stairs and into his bed, Arthur stood in the hall as Francis close the door and turned to him

"what happened?!" Francis said in a harsh whisper. 

"From what I can gather... he look some Oxy, According to the guy who called it in, the same stuff Matthew had been on." He said carefully "But he reacted a little differently, these drugs don't always have the same effects." 

"I can see that" Francis said looking over his shoulder at the closed door. he heaved a sighed and looked back at Arthur. "Thank you for bringing him home." 

Arthur nodded. "I figured you've both been through enough. No need to drag this into the station as well..." 

Francis gave a sad smile. he twitched his head back in that direction as Alfred's mattress creaked when he shifted. " how long until it's out of his system so I can relax?" 

Arthur mauled over the question... it wasn't an exact science... especially as he didn't know the type he'd taken, was it an all at once dose, or time release? "It's probably going to be a long night" He said honestly. Francis looked exhausted, dark circles and messy hair to show for it. Arthur frowned, he couldn't just leave him like this he supposed... it just wasn't responsible. "If you want, I can stay till the morning. I'll stay down in the living room. Just to make sure he doesn't sneak out again and to be here if you need an extra hand. "

Francis looked like he could cry from relief. "Thank you detective, you're an angel..." 

Arthur's ears went red and he cleared his throat uncomfortable s he looked away "yes well... get some sleep Mr. Bonnefoy, I'll hold down the fort." Francis offered a last tired smile, the pair moved down stairs, Francis getting him some water, showing him the book shelve and making sure he was comfortable before trudging back up to bed. 

Arthur settled in for a long night with a book. a small amount of guilt he hadn't realized was there lifted. at least he was doing something useful for this family... Considering he had no idea if his newest lead would go anywhere...


	25. Enchant me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Special anyone?

Matthew cried out, back arching harshly off the bed, tears in the corners of his eyes. Ivan’s hand slipped easily under his back, holding it up and licking over the curve from his navel to his chest. His cry turned to a moan at the feeling. 

everything was so intense… He had been told to lie on the bed two hours ago, blindfolded, with his hands above his head. Daddy had said he was going to prove how good of a boy that he was, that he couldn’t move his hands until he was told to. Of course he had listened, laying back, a blindfold slipping over his eyes and wrapping his fingers around the headboard bars. He’d do anything for Daddy… though the blindfold pushung him into darkness had scared him… But as soon as he started to shake and whimper, Ivan had been right there and assured him he would be safe, Daddy was there and Matthew such a good boy for doing this. thinking of it that way had let Matthew relax, nodding. 

Ivan had pushed his legs up and Matthew had pulled them back up to his chest automatically. A slicked egg vibrator had been pushed in, resting against his prostate. He had whimpered at the intrusion a little, though he was kept prepared, so it wasn’t too bad of a sensation. Over the time between now and then, Ivan had be a silent presence,There were times where he wondered if Ivan was even there . But it was made obvious he was as the vibe turned on, settings going up and down at random. Matthew would get right to the edge and it would be shut off. He whimpered and moaned and sobbed through it but he didn’t move. Now that his every nerve was on edge… Daddy had more in store. 

Matthew’s building moans from the touches, turned into a whimper as the overwhelming sensations continued. Now it felt like a knife on his skin, something sharp tracing over him painfully. Ivan had promised he wouldn’t damage Matthew, that he wouldn’t need bandages, no permanent marks would be left. Matthew trusted that… even though he could swear Ivan was drawing with a blade along his hip bone right now, biting deep into the skin and slicing it open. “Daddy~” He whined, The pain was mixing with the pleasure of simply being touched, clouding his head as wires crossed. 

Ivan’s lips trailed kisses over the spot that had just been cut, licking along it. Matthew’s erection twitched as he moaned wantonly at the image it was creating. In his mind Ivan had a dark smile, Matthew was sliced up, bleeding from several places... his blood staining Ivan’s lips. He had been having fantasies like this for months now, ever since the boy’s… Nice clean cuts, blood dripping and flowing smoothly over his skin... a shudder ran through him and he had to tighten his grip on the bars above his head to keep them in place. 

Ivan dragged the blade along the joining of his hip and inner thigh, tracing his thumb along it after. “Yes daddy!” He cried and he could _feel_ how wrecked the tone was. he was desperate for release, at the same time he never wanted daddy's to stop this… most of him laid bare, the rough hands tracing over all of his unmarred skin, sharp bite mixing with hot touches… His legs the only exception to the attention and bareness… 

Matthew had a fascination with the scars that had resulted from his melt down. His arms it seems had gotten off with only two , but his legs were littered with them. Each one jagged and unique, permanently etched in place. a reminder of the the messy gashes his nails had made…

Ivan however cringed every time he saw them. He had even started to put Matthew in knee high stockings every day once he’d healed completely, sometimes even keeping them on for things like this Matthew didn’t mind them, the bows, the frill, the soft material felt good. Plus, if Matthew wore a short enough dress, He could see the way Ivan’s eyes would drag up them to that flash of white flesh at the top. The extra attention made him feel special and wanted… It was amazing. 

-

Apparently not as amazing as the sudden mind blowing feeling of Ivan’s tongue tracing up his cock. The moaning beg that chanted for “daddy please!” would make a whore blush. It was exactly what Ivan had wanted to pull out.

Ivan smiled watching his princess come to pieces. Matthew reacted beautifully to everything they had tried so far. If he had attempted this with any of his other toys they would have been crying messes… hell they cried for less, begging to stop. Yet here was Matthew, putting himself to shame as he begged for the torment, writhing as his body sung for it. 

Ivan picked up the dull metal blade again, the electric current from the violet wand battery running right through it. he touched it to Matthew’s skin again, tracing it along his collarbone. The electricity would make it feel like he was being cut open, while not actually risking more scars. Ivan was already battling to come to terms with the ones that decorated Matthew’s legs, reminders of his neglectful actions...

He pushed back the thought, focusing on the boy in front of him. He was paying special attention to the way Matthew wisely froze when the blade was on him, his chest heaving as he made soft sounds. But when Ivan pulled the tool back, licking or stroking the spot instead, suddenly Matthew was fluid again, arching into the touches with even more enthusiasm. He was losing his mind and Ivan could see it so clearly, It was beautiful. 

He wanted to keep going, draw out as much as he could, but Matthew was starting to quiver uncontrollably, soaring bit too high . Ivan didn’t want to break him… not completely. they had plans that night, one’s Matthew knew nothing about, but he would need his princess fully functional. As much as this mornings playing had been for fun, it was also a test of Matthew’s self control and listening skills. A test he had passed with flying colours, the hands above his head never moving from their spot.

Ivan reached over turning off the wand’s battery pack, placing the knife attachment down. his hands went to Matthew’s shoulders, rubbing his hands over them pulling a rough groan that caused Matthew to flinch, his throat had to be tired. Ivan let out a gentle hushing sound whispering softly “it is okay Matvey, Daddy will make it better da? ” he moved each arm easing it from the position it was down to Matthew’s side, Massaging as he moved down them. He paused at each hand, rubbing the stiff fingers, letting blood flow back into them. When he was satisfied with the digits mobility, Ivan move to Matthew’s chest, just leaving deep strokes along his pecks, sides and down his stomach. As his hands moved to Matthew’s hips, he smiled at the shudder and somewhat sleepy roll of the sub-drunk boys pelvis. His cock still silently begging.. 

“You have been a very good boy Matvey” He said in a low gentle tone. Matthew noncommittally hummed in reply with a wide smile at the comment. Ivan smiled “good boys get rewards da?” 

Before Matthew could reply he was gasping softly, a strained moan escaping him as Ivan took the length of his red, needy cock into his mouth, moving with skill he kept reserved for special instances. Today being special because of how well behaved Matthew had been, and the fact that Matthew would need to be able to walk later. If Ivan had taken him now, looking the way he did, with the reaction he was getting? Matthew wouldn't have had a hope of enjoying his surprise... He was Laving his tongue against the vein that ran along the underneath of Matthew's cock, fingers slipping under the boy to hold his ass firmly as Ivan slipped down until his nose was nestled in the soft blonde curls. he looked up at Matthew, the blondes eyes rolled back, fingers clinging to the sheets below him. Ivan pulled back, giving the head a firm suck and receiving another soft sound of pleasure before moving to repeat everything. 

Ivan wasn’t surprised when Matthew came with a broken cry within a few minutes. He had been teasing him for so long, Ivan would have felt insulted otherwise… He pulled off when Matthew was done, the boy now little more than puddy, sunk into the mattress completely boneless. 

Ivan moved up the bed, laying next to Matthew, gathering the boy against his chest. He reached up to take the blindfold off, Smiling softly into the hazy blinking eyes. The lights were dim, but he knew it was still be a bit unnerving after so long without light. Matthew looked up at him with a drunken smile. “Hi Daddy” He said, voice hoarse, before he curled in closer closing his eyes as he buried his nose against Ivan’s shirt. “thank you” He slurred. 

Ivan smiled holding him closer “You’re welcome little one” He whispered “You did very well… Daddy is proud of his good little princess”

Matthew’s smile spread and Ivan kissed the top of his head affectionately as he pulled the blankets up around them, letting Matthew fall asleep curled up there. 

\--

When Matthew woke up four hours later, he was alone in the bed. Ivan watched the video feed in his office as the boy sat up, hair a mess, looking around sleepily. He was in Ivan’s room still, that was pretty normal. Matthew’s own suite had been completely redone just for him months ago, and he did spend a lot of time in there during the day, but most nights… well… really all nights lately, were spent in Ivan bed. 

A month after he had purged the boys wing, his room was finished being redone… but Matthew had been terrified to go back in. Not because of what he’d done as Ivan had initially thought, but because he was scared that Ivan would forget about him. It made no sense to the russian, how could he forget someone so precious to him? But he had indulged him regardless for another week after it was done. Ivan had to admit he didn’t see a downside in waking up with a small boy curled around him like a kitten looking for warmth… But he had still decided Matthew should be in his own room. There were just too many late nights with Ivan's work lately and he didn't want to wake Matthew up... 

Matthew had cried and begged, pleaded to just stay where he was… but Ivan insisted on trying it for at least a week. Matthew shut down the very first day of being in the room again. He may not have been very bubbly or active locked away in Ivan’s room all day, but in his wing, unless Ivan was there, He did absolutely nothing. He reverted back to staring at walls. 

It was only five days later that Ivan had decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He was barely working because he felt so awful leaving Matthew all by himself to _stare_. or worse, when he would slip a stocking down and start tracing those damn scars! That action would put ivan’s nerves on edge, terrified he’d start making more… Ivan had breezed down to Matthew’s wing to talk to him about it only four days into the new arrangement. A compromise was reached to help ease Matthew's strange insecurity about being forgotten… a button was placed in Matthew’s wing. If he was lonely, or felt like he needed something, all he had to do was press it and Ivan would talk to him, or come down if he was near by already.

The button had lasted two days before Ivan wanted to smash it. 

Matthew, it seemed, couldn’t go more than an hour without wanting ‘to tell daddy i love you’ or ‘i need a hug’ or ‘I’m scared!’ Ivan didn’t want to punish Matthew for his dependence … see as it was the only thing apparently that had set him apart from the disloyal pretenders… So he did something he never thought he would, he gave Matthew free range of the house. He unlocked Matthew’s wing, keeping his own bedroom unlocked… he showed Matthew around, taking him to the office, telling him he was to stay out of the kitchen, and that he was only to go into rooms that were open to him. 

For the first two weeks of his freedom, Ivan watched him from his office. Occasionally Matthew would wander… but he mostly stayed in the room. Taking a few trips to the office a day. Ivan found he kind of liked the company in the office when Matthew would come in. The boy would sit up on his desk and chat about nothing in particular, occasionally even getting under the desk because he wanted 'to make daddy's day better'. Once Matthew learned he had some freedom in the house, there was no objection if Ivan sent him back to his room when he had a call to take or work he needed to concentrate on. There wasn't much of a downside... 

Now he watched amused as Matthew sleepily rose from the bed, he knew the tired boy would come looking for him, and that’s exactly what he wanted. 

-  
Matthew had pulled his night dress back on, stumbling sleepily through the halls back towards Daddy's office.. He had probably gone back to work. As soon as Matthew saw he was still there… he’d be fine. 

he rubbed his eyes from under the glasses, moving around the corner and turning into Ivan’s office. or Rather, the room in front of his office… Where Katyusha desk sat. She sat there smiling now, It looked like she was ready to burst with how wide her smile was. 

“I-Is Daddy busy?” Matthew asked with a small frown, Katyusha shook her head, 

“Nope! you can go right in. he’s waiting for you.” Matthew blinked. he was waiting? Suddenly Matthew felt a bit bad for how long he had slept. How long had he kept Daddy waiting?

He moved to the large ornate double doors, pushing one of them open and peeking in sheepishly, “Daddy?” Would he be in trouble? He didn’t know Ivan would be waiting… had he missed an alarm? Or had he been asked to come here and he hadn’t heard… 

Matthew froze his eyes going wide… The the middle of the room was a beautiful dress. it was a pale pink, skirt falling in tiers black lace accents and sheer material on each layer on alternating sides, a large bow around the waist, it’s ribbons falling down to near the hem. Matthew moved towards it slowly, reaching a hand out in awe as he brushed the bust, it was slightly padded, and would fall just to just below the wearer's collarbone, more black lace laid over a pink silk. He brushed his finger over the ruffling skirts , trailing around it, briefly taking in the corseted back before jumping at movement that caught his eye from the far wall. In his admiration of the garment in front of him he had temporarily forgotten Ivan was suppose to be waiting in the room for him. He pulled his hand back, blushing and eyes down, looking up through his lashes. 

“You like it then?” Ivan said as he pushed off the wall beside the door where he had been leaning, watching silently. 

Matthew nodded. “It’s beautiful…” He said quietly. looking back up at the black ribbon tied to delicately in the back. 

“Good,” He said crossing back across the room and going around to his desk, reaching down and opening a drawer, pulling out two more items, “You are going to be wearing it tonight. Along with these of course.” He held out a long pair of black silk gloves in one hand, in the other a mask made of the same pink silk with black lace overlay, a pair of large fluffy feathers over the right side.

Matthew’s eyes were widening again. “Th-thank you” He said brushing his fingers over it again, excitement coursing through him, He wasn’t sure how long he’d be allowed to keep it on, but it was by far the fanciest dress Daddy had ever put him in! most of Matthew’s dresses were relatively short, and though they were covered in bows and frills, there were no where near as... elegant. 

“You’re very welcome princess,” He said placing the accessories down and walking towards Matthew, he closed in and a finger was suddenly under Matthew's chin tilting his head up to look into Ivan’s eyes, He did so with admiration, smiling warmly up at his Daddy, his heart fluttering at the simple touch. 

“Besides” Ivan continued ducking down closer, warm breath making Matthew a little dizzy “You need something nice to wear if you’re coming with me to the masquerade tonight da?”

Now Matthew’s smile faded and was replaced with confusion. “w-what?” He asked furrowing his brows.

Ivan’s smile widened and Matthew's eyes grew wide as Ivan spoke, “We’re going to a ball Princess, one I throw every year for Halloween. This year I think I should bring my precious little one don’t you think?” 

-

Ivan had watched as Matthew was swept off, torn between excited and confused. Katyusha and a few trusted women he employed bringing Matthew to get prepped for the night. 

The party, which he had been a staple every year, was one of Ivan’s least favourite nights of the year in the past. he had never felt secure enough to bring all his boys… though the previous year he had brought Toris… He had spent the whole night paranoid however. 

Tonight would be different. Matthew had proven over the past four months that he could be trusted. Not that Ivan would let him get far regardless… but there again, he doubted Matthew would even attempt to leave his side. Besides, The invitation lists were tight, security was stiff, and he would have extra eyes on Matthew all night.

It was an hour before they would leave before Ivan started getting ready, It was a simpler procedure for him. A black tuxedo with tails, a dark red vest and tie over the white shirt, red ribbon around the top hat. finished, perhaps over zealously, with a black evening cape and a pair of white gloves. It was Halloween, He thought as he fixed the plain black mask over his eyes, He could get away with a slightly more dramatic look. Besides, He smiled picturing Matthew in the costume he had picked out, He needed to fit in nicely with his dance partner didn’t he?

Ivan looked himself over in the mirror again, pulling the top hat on firmly before headed down towards Matthew’s wing. It was where they would be getting him ready. He walked quickly, eager to see his princess dressed up. 

When he opened the door he wasn’t completely prepared for how well it would suit his precious little doll… 

Matthew was standing in the centre of the room, the women fussing over him, one fixing the black multi-strand necklace around his neck, another attaching clip on earrings. Matthew looked up at him, the mask not on yet and smiled shyly, a pink blush on his cheeks that matched the dress. 

“You look beautiful Matvey” Ivan said smiling charmingly. and purring internally as the blush deepened while the smile widened. Ivan moved to the table, reaching to scoop up the mask that sat waiting on the table. 

Wordlessly the women moved away. Ivan dipped down, kissing matthew’s forehead before moving around behind him. He slipped the mask over Matthew’s eyes, and tied the ribbon under the perfect ringlets with practiced fingers. His hands dropped down to Matthew’s bare shoulders, running along them before his arms went delicately around Matthew’s shoulders pulling the boy against his chest. 

“I love you Daddy” Matthew said as he leaned back easily, his hands over top of Ivan’s 

“I love you too Princess” Ivan said kissing the top of his head. 

\--

Matthew felt like a princess now. He had known he was Daddy’s princess, but this was… When he had seen Ivan dressed the way he was... He had to be in a fairy tale! a tall dark handsome stranger whisking him away to a ball! 

It had been kind of scary at first, getting into the back of the black car… He was leaving the house and it made him shake. He wasn’t suppose to leave! Daddy being right there did help though, the whole ride to the venue was spent tucked under his arm, trying to keep his face off of Ivan’s chest… Make up felt weird… He had gotten a look at himself, dark red lips, pale even skin… even though his eyes were mostly obscured by the mask they were lined in black, long dark lashes brushing against the edges of the eye holes. He looked nothing like himself and everything like a beauty worthy of the night.

The car pulled up and Ivan got out first, smiling wolfishly and holding out a hand to help Matthew out of the car. He took the hand rising as gracefully as he could. He was thankful the dress hid the nearly flat shoes he’d gotten… heels would have been impossible. 

He threaded an arm into Ivan’s walked up the stairs and into the building. The music hit as soon as they drew near the doors, they walked through them and onto a balcony overlooking a ball room. There were so many people! nerves bubbled in Matthew’s chest and he held closer onto Ivan, looking down as they walked to the stairs. 

“I am right here Princess.. Daddy will keep you safe da?” Ivan whispered into his ear. “You will be staying right beside me all night” Matthew looked up with a small smile and nodded, relaxing a little. Daddy wouldn’t let anything happen… and like he said, Matthew would be staying with Daddy all night. 

There was so much movement, so many conversations! Matthew was quickly swept up in it. He walked the room as Ivan greeted people, soaking up the excited compliments and fussing some of the other ladies afforded him.  
“she’s adorable Ivan!”

“Where on earth did you find this one? more importantly how did you convince her to come?” 

“Oh she’s precious, but so quiet! just like a little doll isn’t she?” 

With each comment, he would blush and give a quiet thank you, hiding just a little. He enjoyed the compliments, but he wasn't as fond of the preditory looks women were giving Ivan. Everytime he felt treatened he would give a very purposeful look, clinging closer to his Daddy, leating his head against Ivan's arm. But it was Ivan who held even tighter around Matthew’s waist if the men offered comments. One man had been so bold as to kiss the back of Matthew’s hand with a lavish bow, it had earned a look that would have made Matthew’s blood run cold if it had been aimed at him. but the man had simply smirked and taken his leave. Ivan watched him go before turning to Matthew bending to bow “would you do me the honour of a dance princess?” he asked charmingly. 

The pair moved to an area of the dance floor just as a classical piece had ended, It had been a mix of music all night, all though every song had fit the dark but sophisticated feel. They posed, Ivan’s hand falling around behind to Matthew’s mid back, Matthew automatically putting a hand on Ivan's shoulder. He was a bit nervous as he took Ivan’s other hand. He didn't know how to dance like this... Ivan seemed to pick up on it, leaning forward to whisper once more “Just follow my lead little one. I won’t let you fall” Matthew nodded and smiled.

The song that started a second later felt a little more modern, but still fit well with the strangely haunting violin in the background . They twisted around the room, twirling in time around the floor with the other dancers. Matthew soon felt dizzy, but it was a welcomed feeling as he was pressed close to the other, little space between them. He Focused on locking eyes with Ivan as he followed the footsteps, only looking away if he was spun, his dress flared and twirled with them… he was completely trapped in the moment.The lyrics truly fit the feeling, 

_“ It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance. The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand. Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move. We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove”_

Excitement ran through him as Ivan twirled him out, pulling him back to dip him kissing his neck like he was some movie star. It felt like a dream, and as much as he wanted to keep dancing, he was breathless by the time the song ended. He wasn’t use to so much movement!

The pair walked back towards a sitting area, Matthew smiling and panting though he though Daddy looked completely composed. a simple playful smile lighting his face as he looked down fondly. Matthew was completely at ease and ensnared in the feeling the look gave him, he didn’t notice as he bumped into someone, having to grab them to steady himself. Ivan’s hand darting around his waist as an extra support.

“S-sorry” He stuttered in a whisper as he drew his hand back, turning to cling to Ivan again, face red as he turned into his Daddy’s arms, suddenly nervous again. he looked sheepishly at the man who had had to, in turn, grab the table next to him for balnce. 

The man smiled from under his own dark mask, regaining his composure easily, “Not to worry, no harm done” He gave a deep bow of his head “Enjoy your evening little miss” Matthew gave a small smile and nodded before being swept off to the chairs for a rest. 

-

The rest of the evening went flawlessly, and by midnight Matthew was too exhausted to do much, He wound up curled up in Ivan’s lap in one of the comfier booths in the back of the room. His head rested against Ivan’s chest. The larger man simply smiled down on his curled up little princess, stroking and kissing his curls. He was content there until Matthew’s eyes started to flutter… It was way past his bedtime.. and it had been a very exciting night, even with the mid day nap he had to get his doll back to bed. 

“I think” Ivan said finally , drawing a pair of sleepy eyes to his “It’s time for bed da?” Matthew hummed in agreement, curling back to nestle again Ivan’s chest. He chuckled, Making sure he had a good hold before standing, carrying the small boy back toward the stairs. 

As they climbed he looked down noticing the small smile Matthew wore as he fingered the material of Ivan’s tie. “Did you have a good night princess?” He asked softly 

“Yes, thank you daddy” Matthew whispered, fighting to keep his eyes open. 

The fight was soon lost, Matthew falling asleep in the car before they were even half way home, his mask slipping off. Ivan untied it before he had to rouse Matthew gently to get him out of the car. It was evident he wasn’t going to be walking to bed at any speed, so Ivan scooped him up as soon as he was cleared of the car door. Matthew’s arms wrapped around his neck, Maskless face now pushed into it. 

They made it back to the bed and Matthew held onto the frame, wobbling a little as he was freed from the dress, Ivan didn’t bother doing much else besides stripping him of everything but his panties. letting his princess curl up in Ivan's bed without any other clothing. 

He looked over the sleeping boy with a smile before getting himself striped down and climbing in with him. Matthew, even in sleep, gravitated towards him and soon was smiling peacefully in dreaming. Ivan wrapped arms around him, holding close and fell asleep himself with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew's dress. 
> 
> http://www.aliexpress.com/item/New-Style-Lace-Organza-Ribbon-Sash-A-Line-Pink-and-Black-Gothic-Wedding-Dresses-Custom-Made/32349870244.html
> 
> the song they danced too. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjHhSHe_qkA&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Simon Curtis has some truly awesome and dark songs. I heard this one and my eyes just lit up because it sounds like a dark masquerade to me...
> 
> A violet wand is a bdsm tool. It's for electric play. There are all sorts of attachments. I barely even touched on it here! Apparently with the knife bit, if you wrap saran wrap around the person and slip the electrified knife under if it feels like they're being flayed! 
> 
> Not my cup a tea, but have at it if ya like I suppose.


	26. into the nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters?! yes! **I posted two chapters at once** bolding that so people look XD I lose track of how many chapters I read in stories I follow, and sometimes I wind up missing a chapter  >.

Alfred sat on the couch pouting with the bowl of candy next to him. his little trip to Carlos’s had landed him on house arrest. 

Papa had been freaked enough to let detective I've-never-heard-of-tweezers stay on the couch overnight to make sure he didn’t escape or whatever, and then the pair of them had pretty well teamed up to lecture him on the effects of drugs. Like he needed that reminder… 

Detective Kirkland at least had stayed calm… He was sure Papa was going to burst a blood vessel he was screaming so loud… Alfred, of course felt horrible. he hadn’t really been thinking.. and in hindsight, taking the same drug that had lead his brother to go missing… well… Maybe Francis had been right to freak out. It had been a pretty dickish move...

There again, Alfred thought the drug itself was punishment enough! How Matthew had taken that more than once was beyond him. Alfred had spent the whole night convinced he was going to die! seeing things, his heart hammering... no thank you. Either way, A whim of emotionally charged need to know had lead to this exaggerated punishment... It had been four months and he was still on a short leash. Papa’s previous paranoia amplified. That’s why he was here on Halloween night handing candy out to brats while most of his friends were celebrating… At least he wasn’t alone… 

“wanna watch Halloween or Friday the 13th?” Gilbert asked as he knelt in front of the TV looking through DVD’s “Or night of the living dead maybe?” 

Gilbert was about the only friend left who bothered to spend any time with Alfred. It wasn’t like his other friends had suddenly turned into huge assholes towards him… and he really couldn’t blame them. What do you say to a guy who’s been a headcase over a missing family member for the past eight months and now can’t even go out to give him stuff to talk about?

Nothing… you say nothing to them. you put your head down and pretend you don’t see them to avoid awkward conversations and second hand depression. 

Gilbert, however, seemed immune to it. He had been more Matthew’s friend then Alfred’s before Matt got into drugs, but the two had bonded over the years while trying to drag his ass back into normalcy… and now over the fact that they had no fucking clue where he was and missed the hell out of him. 

“I dunno…” Alfred said with a shrug “what about resident evil?” Tit’s and zombies… who could complain? 

“Alright! umbrella corporation it is then!” He exclaimed grabbing the DVD and putting it in before headed back to the couch and stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth. 

Alfred was just starting to relax and get into the movie when Francis came out, sitting in an empty chair “Mind if I join you?” he asked, glass of wine in his hand. 

“No problem with me Mr. Bonnefoy” Gilbert said simply, eyes still fixed on the screen. Alfred however, pouted. He understood why, but he still wasn’t thrilled about being stuck in the house… 

“I thought you had plans tonight with _Arthur_ ” He said moodily. earning him a warning look. 

“ _Detective Kirkland_ had something come up at work… I assume you still find his work important” 

Alfred perked up, and Gilbert paused the movie turning attention to the blonde in the chair, “ Is it something with Mattie?!” Alfred asked, voice hopeful. 

“He couldn’t say” Grumbled Francis, apparently he was just as put off by it as Alfred… Though Alfred was a teenager who could lash out at people who were at no fault just because he was mad. 

“pfft… whatever… What’s the point of fucking the detective if you can’t get any info…” he grumbled crossing his arms and falling back against the couch. 

“I’m not ‘fucking’ Arthur” Francis said with a warning look. At this point Gilbert caught in the middle of a very uncomfortable family moment… “ He is merely helping me through this… Do not insult me, or his generosity with your crassness Alfred.”

Alfred should have shut up at this point… The comment and following repercussions would have been dropped, but… “ yeah, I’m sure his ass is of great comfort…” 

Gilbert was sent home, and Alfred had a very quiet night of handing out candy solo without TV.

\---

Arthur walked into the large hall. The ornateness of the place alone was stunning… Carved wood and breath taking paintings… Of course, Arthur was not here to take in the scenery, He was undercover following a lead. 

The past four months of digging had lead him here. There had seemed to be next to no similarities between Ravis and Matthew’s case at first, when you looked closer the victims were strikingly similar. Besides the obvious looks, Ravis had been a teenage alcoholic, meaning both boys had substance issues. They both had a tendency to go missing for days at a time, and they both had seemed to vanish on the first night of another would be bender with little to no evidence left behind.

Interviewing people and digging up old surveillance footage from seedy bars and surrounding area’s had been a mind numbing task… but it had gotten him _something_. A tall spiky haired blonde… despite the fact that Ravis and Matthew had gone missing more than a year apart, last seen on opposite sides of the city… This one man had been in the same places as both boys on the night they'd last been seen. 

It was a lead he clung too. 

It lead to more interviews, more paperwork, more time put in… But he was determined. After finding Ravis and the other boys the way he did… He was not putting Matthew’s family through that if he could help it! 

Especially not Francis… no… he couldn’t watch that. 

The man had been infuriating at first. Constant calls and badgering. Arguments and yelling matches over whether he was qualified to handle it. All between breakdowns and crying. He had labeled Francis an irritating nutcase who was hindering his work!

But after Alfred’s little stunt, and the beginning of finding the lead, Arthur's opinion changed. he had grown a soft spot for the Frenchman who had spread a blanket over him when he fell asleep on the couch waiting to see if Alfred would need to be chased down again. He had watched a passionate father lecture his child, refusing to put up with the bullshit excuses. Not the push over he had pinned him for with Matthew's circumstance...

They had started spending time together, bonding under the guise of friendship and simple support between human beings.. when really what was actually happening was probably not all that ethical. Arthur felt on more than one occasion he was taking advantage of the grieving father… But then Francis had been the one to slam him against the wall, shoving his tongue down Arthur’s throat… 

That was neither here nor there at the moment though. Arthur was focused… He had to be. This wasn’t exactly a community Halloween party. It was the Masquerade ball of a well known, but impossible to prosecute, don… 

The man in question, Ivan Braginsky, was a top power, untouchable. He would be a hell of a person to try and bring down… But that’s not what Arthur was there to do… in fact he had every intention of avoiding the crime lord at all costs. 

His focus was the spikey hair blonde, Lar’s. The tip and the way into this party had been a last minute breakthrough… He had wrangled himself an initial meet with the man who apparently, was a skilled abductor. He was posing as an interested party, looking for a pretty little thing of his own. It had been set up by one of Arthur’s buddies who was deep undercover chasing a completely different lead. 

Only Lar’s was late… It was ten thirty-five and he was suppose to have met the man over half an hour ago. It wasn’t a comfortable atmosphere to be in… not in the least. Though Arthur put on a good show, carting around his drink as he talked it up with other party goers… It was all going fine before he felt the impact of a hit. a gloved hand braced on him as he had to put his own hand back to catch himself on the table. The hand was gone quickly and he looked over in curiosity coming face to face with exactly who he was avoiding… Mr. Braginsky

“S-sorry” Whispered a voice before Arthur could speak. He looked down at the girl who had run into him. She was turning herself in against Ivan, the large terrifying Russian obviously protecting her. his arm circled her and he gave an icy glare that had Arthur worried about his head staying attached if he wasn’t very polite… 

Arthur turned a smile on the girl, she was pretty little thing, obviously a shy one… not who you’d expect a don to be with. Perhaps it was his daughter or something? she seemed young enough… though her face was half hidden with the mask and shadows, so he could be way off with her age. “Not to worry, no harm done” He said cheerfully, giving a deep bow of his head, “Enjoy your evening little miss” The girl gave a small smile and the death glare from above stopped as the pair continued on their way, allowing Arthur to take a deep breath. 

Finally, Arthur made his way to the booths, about ready to give up when a woman slid in across from him “Jack Simpson right?” She said sweetly, giving the alias he had picked 

“Yes, that’s me” Arthur said with a devilish smile “And what’s your name love?”

It drew a giggle and a wink from the bubbly red head “That’s a secret.” She leaned forward over the table between them, “But I have a private message from our dear dear friend Lars.” 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, smirk still in place “oh do you now?” he said leaning back “Best come whisper it to then hadn’t ya pet?” 

The redhead gave him a smirk of her own but stood none the less, moving to slide in next to him. moving close and cupping her hand over his ear “He’ll meet you tomorrow at noon, coffee shop down on 24th with the cracked tea cup sign.” Her voice took on a heated desperate kind of moan as she continued “then he’ll make all your dreams come true” 

Arthur forced a smile as she pulled away. He turned to put a finger under the girl's chin, holding her eyes beyond the electric blue mask “Thank you for the message , you can tell him I'll be there…" He turned his own tone to a seductive growl "are you sure you don’t want to try and make a few of those dreams come true tonight love?” 

“oh Jack… you make a tempting offer” she said smile taking on a slightly acidic quality “But I’m not a toy for sale~”

“Shame” He said raking his eyes downward in a filthy way before turning back to his drink and adding in a clearly board tone “run back to you master then” 

Without another word, she got up, leaving the table. Arthur held back a sigh. Playing the part was important, but it still made his skin crawl… 

Tonight it appears, had been a test. seeing if he’d show, how he acted… he had passed. So tomorrow he’d head down to 24th for lunch at the coffee shop with the cracked teacup… for now however… 

He pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket and examined it, Eleven thirty.. time to get heading home. It would be a long process considering he had to stop at a hotel, changed outfits and cars before he could actually go home. there again, staying at the hotel room he had paid for didn’t seem like a bad option… He rose from the booth, once again passing closer to the don then he wanted, the girl now clearly exhausted curling in his lap. Such a sweet little thing in his hands, it brought a lot of questions…there again, If he didn’t know about the things that man had done, he would have painted him as a teddy bear in that moment. Ivan regarded the girl so gently… not saying a word as her make-up transferred onto his suit. 

He didn’t linger on the thoughts their relationship brought, god know’s you’d have to be an idiot to tangle with that… For now he was just going to go sleep, tomorrow focusing on the next step leading him closer to Matthew...


	27. Falling down the rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this took a while to get back on, but here I am! A new chapter! wahoo! It bounces around to a few people, but finally we have a bridge built! 
> 
> It's also a bit short... but hey, at least it's going up!

Arthur woke the next morning, dressing in a simple sweater and jeans. Getting set to meet the man from the night before, He was one step closer to solving all this. He could feel it. 

He had in fact spent the night in the hotel, however it wasn't exactly alone… he looked back over at Francis's sleeping form and cringed. It probably wasn’t completely smart to call him the night before, nor was it to invite him to spend a night. Especially not when he was set to continue Matthew’s case this morning.

Obviously he couldn't tell Francis what he was doing… it could complicate the investigation and perhaps even damage it. Emotional parents tended to act rather than think. Emotions over logic weren’t helpful.

Of course at this point, god knows how objective Arthur even was anymore. 

He sighed looking at the clock, ten am and he had to get across the city. He walked to Francis, bending to place a kiss on the sleeping man's forehead. What was he getting himself into… Picking up the paper and pen by the desk, he jotted down a quick note explaining he had to work and didn’t want to wake him before leaving. Arthur hoped Francis would see it as a sweet thing rather than cold… but who knows… 

Traffic at least wasn't terrible he noted as he sat in the driver's seat of the black car with fake plates. It had only taken an hour to cross the city, and now he was getting out, looking to burn his last hour of waiting in little shops along 24th before heading to the coffee shop with the cracked cup sign. 

The neighborhood was horrible, but it was great either. there were interesting knickknacks and he’d even found a shop that sold some decent embroidery thread… It really was a shame he didn’t want to make it a habit to be in this area after today, the thread was steeply under-priced for what it was. 

By the end of the hour he’d made his way to the coffee shop, It was a dark place, spotlessly clean, but worn. Arthur could see that at one point it had been charming, before the area had gone down hill that is. He placed an order for a cup of earl grey and a scone before sitting at a table near the back. 

It was brought to him by a tall blonde with a large scar over his left eye not two minutes later. Arthur opened his mouth to say thank you when the man sat down across from him. 

“Jack. Good to see you again” he droned, the green eyes showing none of the enthusiasm he claimed. 

“likewise” Arthur said with a smile, “thanks for this” he said lifting the tea cup and drinking. Lars, he assumed, simply nodded

“So you're interested in a dog then?” he asked leaning back in his chair and taking out a cigarette and lighting it. None of the patrons looked put off, or phased even, so Arthur assumed this was regular behavior. 

“yes. A pup, not so young it needs potty training, put not to old to be trained.” Arthur replied cooly.

Lars nodded “any preference on colour?” he took another deep drag.

“Not particularly. Pure bred whatever.” Arthur said off handily, sipping his tea again. 

“Anything else? “

“make sure it's clean. No fleas, bad habits…” 

“ once I get him, you gotta pick him up right away. I don't run a doggy daycare”

“of course” Arthur said nodding. He needed just a little more… something more substantial… he leaned forward a bit trying to force the idea of what he was asking out of his mind “I wonder if it possible to make sure he's circumcised.” 

Lars raised an eyebrow “I think we could find a way to accommodate that…” he sat up more, a ghost of a smile on his lips, “ We might have something for you now actually, if you're interested… His buyer didn’t show. Poor little guy. Italian greyhound. A bit whiny, but fairly well behaved.” 

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow in return, hiding his nerves and slight excitement “oh? Well… can I see him then?”

“follow me” Lars said as he stood. Not waiting as he walked towards the back. Arthur stood and took off after him, there were stairs leading down behind the immaculate kitchen. 

“Does he have a name then?” Arthur asked as they came down the steps and went through a door where Arthur’s steps stuttered and he half froze. damn. 

“His name’s Lovino, though you can change it to whatever you want of course” He drawled raising an eyebrow at Arthur’s sudden stop. The brit regained his composure quickly walking to the table in slight nerves over the thought of being recognized. in reality it looked like the Italian boy he’s questioned a town over was way to high to even notice him. 

“He’s a pretty little thing” Arthur said with a grin, tracing a finger over his chest and feeling a little sick at it. “and he’s how much then?” He said Curiously, lifting the boxers to put on the illusion of checking while not really looking at anything. 

“For you? well… since you are kinda helping me out of a tight spot... “ Lars moved to the table and scribbled down a number on a sheet of paper, presenting it Arthur rose an eyebrow but nodded.

“I could pay that.” He said slipping the paper into his back pocket before drawing out a leather case and holding up his badge almost broadly “Or you could just let him go to me freely now while we have a little discussion” 

Lars looked startled and reached for something “I wouldn’t…” Arthur said “If you think I came alone… “ he chuckled replacing the badge at the bold faced lie, “but I’d rather not make a scene. I have a deal to offer you see, It seems you may have answers to a few questions I have…”  
\--

Lars scowled as he got into his car. “fucking sting… what the hell….” He grumbled. Now he was under some jacked up detectives thumb just so he could avoid life and possibly get a solitary cell in a more secure prison where he was less likely to be stabbed… 

The asshole had been tracking a kid he’d snatched ages ago. How he’d even gotten this far along the chain was impossible… at least the look on Arthur’s face when Lars had revealed who he’d sold the brat to was worth it. There wasn’t a cop on earth who wanted to take on B. Except apparently this suicidal moron. 

He had been so pleased at the thought of getting rid of that damn kid too! He and bell had been watching, making sure he was right and finally snatched him perfect to specifications. Clean, quiet, a bit dumb… sadly they hadn’t fully realized he was a twin and had grabbed the wrong one. Loud mouthed little shit… 

Luckily they had finally found the right combo of meds to take the kid from whining begging jackass to quietly crying. This guy seemed like enough of a moron to fall for it too, he thought everything was going great, even the inflated price...

Maybe he’d gotten a little too money hungry, not cautious enough. Now it was biting him in the ass. 

He pulled up in front of the large estate. He’d been here a few times for meetings… getting specs on the type of boy Mr. Braginsky wanted. He had been planning on visiting sometime soon.. The news of the three loli boys found in the woods reaching him, further info confirming who they were… 

Either way, he’d planned on coming and checking in to see if the boss needed any new toys. He didn’t give a shit what the guy did with them, as long as he paid. 

He got past security easily enough, a familiar face as he strode through the hall and into the main office, greeting by a vaguely familiar face, though not Katyusha’s like he was so use too. She was a cute little thing, maybe a bit under dressed… maybe she was here with one of his business partners… 

Then violet eyes flashed towards him as he walked closer and he got a small “Hello” and it hit him. He raised an eyebrow, It was that kid. He rarely saw any of Ivan’s dolls outside of the room… only one he remembered was the first at that Halloween party last year. Lars hadn’t actually gone this year, he had a deal. Either way he greeted the boy with a simple “Hello”

-

Matthew hummed happily and leaned back The hem of his pale pink dress raised showing off a sliver of milky white thigh above his black stockings. He was sitting on the empty desk in front of Daddys office. it was meant for Katyusha, but she was already gone for the day. The now seventeen year old turned his head, looking out the window and kicking his feet. When Daddy was done work for the day, he promised they could play and Mattie was gonna make sure daddy didn’t forget him! Not that he ever did in real life… But sometimes he did in Matthews dreams. 

He had been sitting very patiently for a half an hour when the door opened. Sadly, not the door to the office… but the door leading from the hall into the waiting room that Matthew was currently in. His eyes flashed towards the sound as a tall figure strolled towards him. “Hello” he said with a shy little smile. 

The strange man raised an eyebrow in surprise “hello” he said plainly, his hair was sticking straight up, showing off a nasty scar over his eye. Scars didn’t bug Mattie, in fact, they fascinated him. “What happened above your eye?” He asked tilting his head innocently as he continued to kick his feet. Matthew knew maybe it wasn’t all that polite, but they made him so very curious. He wondered what it looked like when it was open and fresh… 

The man chuckled with a half smirk “Didn’t do what I was told” The green eyes raked over him “I’m sure you have one or two of those by now don’t you?”

Matthew frowned, not only at the implication that Ivan would ever hurt him, but… that voice… he tilted his head and pouted. he couldn’t place it exactly, but he didn’t like it. nervously this time “What are you here for?” 

“I’m here to see your master” he answered, 

Matthew felt a cold wash over him. he scowled, suddenly not liking this man at all. “My _Daddy_ is busy” He insisted strongly, crossing his arms stubbornly. 

“I don’t mind waiting” The man said as he took a seat, “Especially with a little treasure like yourself” Matthew watched as he sat, leaning forward, raking eyes over him. “You’re even prettier now, I knew you’d turn out to be a good fit” He frowned “But why weren’t you killed off?”

Matthew felt ice in his veins, his chest tightened. _I gotta say, wouldn’t mind keeping this one to myself, boy or not that’s one pretty face._ He shook, and something stirred in the back of his mind, fear running through him. 

Daddy! He wanted daddy! But… Would he be mad? Matthew jumped down and moved behind the desk cowering a little as the man smirked 

“Ahhh… you remember me?” He asked 

Matthew felt tears gathering in his eyes his chest heaving, Daddy would be mad… he’d be mad because … He just would! The man had made him dirty, he made him bad! 

and now he was standing up 

“No! Don’t come near me!” Matthew screeched “Don’t touch me, don’t touch me! You can’t touch me! Daddy!” 

He heard the office door slam open and he turned eyes full of tears, running straight for Ivan, feeling more comforted then scared by the gun he held. “Please Daddy don’t be mad t me, don’t be mad… I didn’t want him to touch me I didn’t-” 

There was a click, and Ivan’s voice was very gentle, but held a firmness, “Matvey calm down and tell Daddy why you are so upset” Matthew looked up, the gun was pointed at Lars, whose face was suddenly very pale.

“don’t be mad at me…” He whispered burying his face in Ivan’s chest as he shook. 

“I won’t be mad at you princess, I promise…” 

“I-I was just coming to see if you wanted more dolls,” Lars started “I swear I didn’t touch him!” 

“He touched me before… It hurt Daddy… he hurt me when i was waiting for you to come get me and save me… the lady said you’d be mad, but he did anyway and it hurt!” He cried, stepping impossibly closer.

There was a heart beat, and then a loud bang from the gun that cased Matthew to start. Quickly he turned as the screams of pain filled the room, more men running in. But Matthew’s eyes were set on his leg, the hole torn straight through. 

He didn’t even react as Ivan scooped him, one armed to sit there, his other hand still pointing the gun as he moved closer. Matthew held around his daddy’s shoulders, looking forward. He could hear begging but he wasn’t listening, his eyes flitting from the scar to the blood and his face lit up. changing from upset, to fascinated and focused 

“Daddy?” He said calmly and sweetly, eyes not leaving Lars as the blond looked up at him, though he could feel a slight relax in the Ivan’s right shoulder. “Could I have him… to play with…” He looked at Ivan, eyes somewhat empty as he smiled cruelly, “He looked like he could be a fun toy” 

Ivan looked back reproachfully. “Play how…”

“Not the way I play with Daddy…” Matthew soothed, nuzzling in against his neck before smirking downwards as he looked straight into Lars’ terrified eyes. “I wanna play with him like I did with my sisters…”


	28. play hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight gore~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's taking me a while to update lately, sorry guys. If any of you read Gilded cage, I am working on it, but I've been having the WORST writers block. I'm trying to work through it though, and I am working on things, just slowly.

Ivan looked at his computer screen, the setup seemed safe enough. He’d tied Lars down himself, the traitor tucked away in one of the basement chambers. Matthew would be there any moment, a few very trusted security outside the door ready to heed Ivan’s word to get in there if his princess was in danger. 

The door opened and Matthew bounced in sweetly, arms behind his back as he spoke. his dress was simple in case of blood stains. behind him trailed the security pushing a cart of shining tools. Matthew turned with a bright smile and Ivan turned on the sound, pulling a headphone into his ear 

“Thank you so much~” he said sweetly before turning to the camera and smiling “Thank you too Daddy~ I love you~” Ivan smirked, but didn’t respond yet. Matthew’s smile didn’t falter, he knew Ivan would be watching him. 

The boy turned to the bed as the door closed behind security leaving him alone in the room with the tied up man. Lars had been stripped right down, only in boxers, just like Matthew had been. “Now what am I gonna do~” he said happily. Ivan could see Lars’ eyes widening as Matthew fingered the tools. “Daddy said I could do _anything_ to you… as long as I don’t let you touch me like you did, cause it was a bad thing you did.” he ended with a pout.

There was muffled whining and Matthew’s tinkling laughter reached his ears “Well that’s pointless! I can’t hear you through the gag!” He sat on the side of the bed and ran a finger over the scar that sat above Lars’ eye. “I don’t like your voice. It’s ugly, you use it for ugly things… so you’re not allowed to talk any more.” 

Matthew crawled up getting in close and Ivan zoomed in, he caught Matthew’s smile “don’t worry Daddy, I just want a better look~” he purred before talking to lars again “I didn’t get to know much about scars from my sisters…” He mused tracing the one over Lars’ eye, “They all died pretty quick… but I had to, I mean, they wanted to hurt daddy… I couldn’t just let that happen now could I?” 

he sat back on his heels a frown deepening “Come to think of it… you gave them to him didn’t you?’ The blade he held moved quickly, slicing over Lar’s arm and causing a sound of protest and surprise “You hurt Daddy and I don’t like that”

Ivan felt a rush of affection. His perfect little princess was so protective. He felt blessed to be loved so very deeply, and there was a strange beauty in the way he was moving, in the morbid fascination and cold disregard. 

Matthew’s face contorted into cruelty “No one is going to miss you… Daddy certainly won’t” he slid the knife, slower this time, over Lars collar bone “He doesn’t need anymore dolls. He has me, I’m his princess and no one else could ever be good enough!” Lars screamed around the gag as the knife was buried in this shoulder.

Matthew turned to the camera with a smile “Isn’t that right daddy? No one could ever love you as much as me, right?!” 

Ivan leaned forward smiling as he spoke “Right, and Daddy could not love anyone more than you.” He paused and then added “Please be careful not to cut yourself princess. Daddy would be sad” 

Matthew beamed and nodded “I’ll be super careful daddy!” he giggled joyfully before turning and yanking the knife out, blood splattering the wall and slowly dripping down. 

-

Lars’ throat was raw from was screaming and sobbing around the gag by the time Matthew was done for the day. He was covered in swirls and crude drawings. The slight blonde stood, covered in blood, and smiled sweetly “My hand is starting to cramp, so I think I’m done for the day.” He turned to the camera “Daddy? I wanna come out and see you now~”

The door opened a moment later, and to Matthew’s joy, Ivan stood there in a set of scrubs, ready to greet him. His laptop to the side, feed still playing,

“Daddy~!” He exclaimed happily bouncing, when Ivan held out his arms with a warm smile Matthew was only too happy to walk right into the hold, giggling and nosing into the fabric “Did I make him pretty, Daddy~?” He asked looking up

“Da, Very pretty…” Ivan said looking maybe a little stunned seeing it up close with Matthew's joyful innocence. “But I think we forgot something.” He pulled back and took out a large bottle of clear liquid. 

“Water?” Matthew pouted “Do I have to feed and water him to?” that wasn’t fun… 

“No, someone else will see to that. This is alcohol, you wouldn’t want him infected yet would you?” Matthew smiled, eye flashing wickedly for a split second before looking sugar sweet again. 

“Of course not daddy!” He took the bottle, opening it as he walked back to the bed and speaking with the broken and gagged man “Now~ This is gonna sting a little” He warned before tipping the bottle and pouring the clear fluid all over Lars damaged skin, renewing the torn screams . 

Matthew finished, shaking drops out of the bottle. “There! All clean!” He announced, turning he placed the bottle on the table and ran back to Ivan, giggling as he was scooped up. He smiled and gave his daddy a kiss on the cheek “Can I get cleaned up now?” He asked happily. 

“Of course princess,” He said turning from the loud man tied to the bed, exiting the room to let the security in to remove the tray. “What would you like to do after that?” 

“Do you have to work more?” Matthew asked frowning 

“I have a little bit to do yes…” Ivan answered apologetically 

Matthew bit his lip looking up sheepishly “Can I colour in your office, I’ll be really quiet” He promised. 

“Not today” Ivan answered, drawing out a pout “Oh that’s a sad look… Daddy needs to make some important phone calls, you’ll distract me too much, even if you’re silent.” 

Matthew sighed and nodded, secretly a little pleased that he could be a distraction by just being near his Daddy. 

“Can I watch a movie while I wait for you?” He asked tipping his head

Ivan hummed, “I don’t see why not, princess. We’ll go down and I’ll set one up for you and then after we’ll do something together, da?” 

Matthew nodded cheerfully, curling in “Kay!”

-

Matthew wanted to keep track of the healing process on Lars… but he was simply too curious to wait. It took so long! However, he had other curiosities to tend to while he waited, and today he was looking after one of those. 

“This is probably gonna hurt and bleed a lot.” He said in a sing song voice. Lars already having tears run down his face. Matthew reached over grabbing the scalpel as he sat on the man's lower leg, and dragged the blade down, biting in deep to his thigh, in a long clean cut. He watched as blood sluggishly oozed for a moment before grabbing a cloth, wiping it away. He traced the edges with one finger, the other reaching for the needle and thread on the table. 

“Now… this is my first time, so be patient with me~” He purred with a grin. If the restraints weren’t so good, this could be dangerous… but Ivan had checked them himself. They were strong. Carefully he brought the needle down, and started stitching. Skin was kinda tough to get through! By the end of his messy row of stitches he was frowning again, he cut the thread and put the needle back. “My hands already tired from all that! And it’s kinda ugly… but we’ll see how it heals!” Lars chest was heaving with sobs. 

He was about to call to leave, but he tilted his head to the side “you know… “ He said shuffling right up to sit on Lars stomach, looking at the other slices that had closed over the week time period “The body is such an amazing thing… it heals so quickly. Daddy had to hit me because of you… but he made sure I healed and didn’t scar… I do have some though!” He added brightly, lifting the hem of his dress enough to release the clip on his stockings, rolling them down to show off his leg. “I did these to myself though… after my sisters. Daddy wasn’t happy with me when he found them like that” Matthew frowned “But they were traitors. They wanted to hurt him. I could never ever let anything hurt Daddy…” The green eyes widened in realization. 

“But… you knew they were dead before you came didn’t you?” Matthew smiled tilting his head. “That’s why you came to offer more. So that means…” He picked up a scalpel “You’ve seen what I’m capable of. Does it scare you?” He relished the muffled scream as the blade dragged along Lars’ collarbone, biting right into it viciously. He was pressing down so hard that when the door opened suddenly and he jumped, the blade slipped, sticking right into Lars throat. 

He flinched pulling it back and getting coated in blood spray, the scalpel fell to the floor as he scrambled back and looked scared over his shoulder relieved a moment later to see Ivan standing there. He pouted “Daddy” He whined as he climbed off, dripping in gore while Lars panicked and bled out behind him. “You startled me!” 

Ivan cast a glance over at Lars as he gurgled, eye fading. He looked back at Matthew and offered a small smile and a shrug. “I’m sorry little one” He said scooping Matthew up easily and making him giggle. He didn’t even flinch at the blood soaking into his scrubs. “It looks like you hit a bad spot too” He mirrored Matthew’s sad pout. 

“He was a fun toy too…” Matthew sighed tucking his head under Ivan’s chin. Ivan’s large hands holding him a little tighter, kissing the only clean part of his face,

“I’m sorry princess. How about we go clean you up and get some ice cream to cheer you up? Maybe Daddy can get you another toy soon hmm?” Matthew looked up and beamed, giggling and holding Ivan closer, 

“Thank you Daddy~ I love you~” He exclaimed, earning a chuckle and another kiss to the head 

“I Love you too little one, let’s go clean up”


End file.
